Harry Potter and The Wiccan Power
by The Three Queens
Summary: Crossover, AU entre Harry Potter y Charmed.Harry tiene un gemelo y ni James ni Lily mueren. Pero el mundo cree que fue Héctor quien derroto a Voldemort y las cosas no son fáciles para Harry. Slash. WyattHarry, DracoHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Autoras: **The Three Queens

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Harry Potter o Charmed, nos pertenecen. Solo somos tres simples autoras que en conjunto decidimos escribir esta historia y que esperamos que les guste.

**Summary:** Crossover y AU entre Harry Potter y Charmed. Harry tiene un gemelo y durante la noche de Halloween ni James ni Lily mueren. Pero el mundo cree que fue Héctor quien derroto a Voldemort y las cosas no son fáciles para Harry. Sin embargo, cuando Harry decide salir de Inglaterra y de la vida miserable que compartía con sus padres y su gemelo, el mundo mágico se entera de la oscura verdad, cuando Voldemort es revivido por Héctor.

**Parings:** Harry/Wyatt, Piper/Leo, Paige/Henry, Phoebe/Cupido, Hermione/Ron, Remus/Sirius, Chris/Melissa (OC), Neville/Luna y también habrá un poco de Harry/Draco, además de otras parejas.

**"Harry Potter and The Wiccan Power"**

**Prologo:**

Déjenme contarles la historia de un héroe no reconocido. De un niño que nació de luz pero que creció en la sombra de otra persona, sin el amor de su familia, y cuyos únicos amigos eran los libros y los sirvientes de la casa, pero aun así de un inmenso corazón lleno de bondad y valentía. Que se convirtió en un poderoso pero amable hombre, que lucho por proteger a quienes amaba e incluso por aquellos que lo habían olvidado y despreciado. Déjenme contarles la historia de Harry James Potter.

Era un día de verano, para ser mas precisos un 31 de Julio de 1980, cuando Harry y su gemelo, Héctor. Llegaron al mundo. Ambos completamente sanos, aun que Héctor, el mayor de los gemelos, había nacido con mas peso que su hermano menor. Puesto que había absorbido mas magia que Harry dentro del vientre de su madre. Y a diferencia de los demás gemelos, ambos niños tenía una gran y notoria diferencia. Héctor tenía los ojos color castaños miel mientras que Harry los tenia de un color verde esmeralda.

Todo había sido paz y tranquilidad para la pequeña familia, a pesar de que afuera había una guerra que estaba siendo desatada. Pero su paz y felicidad había sido interrumpida, en el momento en que Albus Dumbledore, les había anunciado que una profecía había sido hecha y que tal vez involucraría a uno de sus hijos.

_**Uno con el poder de vencer al Señor Oscuro se acerca**_

_**Nacido de aquéllos que lo han desafiado tres veces**_

_**Nacerá cuando el séptimo mes muere**_

_**Y el Señor Oscuro lo marcará como su igual, **_

_**Pero él tendrá un poder que Señor Oscuro no posee**_

Poco después de haber recibido esa noticia y antes del primer cumpleaños de sus hijos, la madrina de Harry, Ariel Black, hermana menor de Sirius Black, quien también era el padrino del pequeño Harry. Fue asesinada por los Death Eater mientras cumplía su deber como espía en las filas enemigas para la Orden del Fénix.

Los Potter´s destrozados y temerosos, por que algo les llegara a suceder a sus hijos, decidieron ocultarse a través del hechizo Fidelius y escogieron a Peter Pettigrew como su guardián. Pero el 31 de Octubre de 1981, Voldemort los ataco, pues su 'amigo', no era más que el espía que había dentro de la orden y los entrego sin muchos miramientos a Lord Voldemort.

Mientras James peleaba contra Peter, Voldemort había perseguido a Lily, quien había intentado huir con sus hijos, pero fue aturdida sin mucha complicación por Voldemort.

Nadie nunca supo bien lo ocurrido, lo único que James había visto, era como la maldición asesina era repelida y el cuarto de sus hijos se iluminaba completamente en una luz blanca, para luego derrumbarse.

Cuando Lily despertó por llanto de Héctor, vio como este, no solo estaba cerca de las cenizas de Voldemort, sino también tenia una serpiente tatuada en su muñeca izquierda. Asumiendo rápidamente que su hijo mayor, era el niño de la profecía.

La historia de Héctor, el-niño-que-vivió, fue conocido por lo ancho y largo del mundo mágico de los magos. Todos admiraban y adoraban al pequeño mago, olvidándose así de la existencia de Harry, quien había recibido una cicatriz en forma de rayo en su frente esa misma noche.

Los años siguieron pasando y el favoritismo de los padres comenzaba a notarse, y poco a poco ellos mismo fueron olvidándose de su hijo más pequeño. Concentrando su tiempo, energía y amor en su hijo mayor, entrenándolo, para que si algún día Voldemort volvía, como lo sospechaba Dumbledore, el pequeño héroe estuviera preparado.

Harry pasaba su tiempo en la biblioteca de la casa, juntos con los elfos domésticos, los animales mágicos que habitaban alrededor de la mansión Potter y sus padrinos, Remus y Sirius. Pero a veces ni ellos podían prestarle toda la atención que deseaban, pues su trabajo en Hogwarts y en la Orden, quienes aun seguían luchando contra los Death Eater, le tomaban gran parte de su tiempo.

Poco a poco Harry se fue haciendo mas solitario, pasando su tiempo libre caminando por los alrededores de la mansión o estando leyendo durante horas y horas en la biblioteca, sin hablar o jugar con nadie, como un niño de su edad lo haría normalmente.

También fue perdiendo la fe en las personas, especialmente en sus padres.

Finalmente llego el momento en que ambos gemelos ingresaran a Hogwarts. Y Remus e Sirius habían sido las únicas personas en llevarlo a comprar los suministros para la escuela, cuando sus padres habían decididos ir solamente con su hermano Héctor, dejándolo nuevamente de lado.

Los tres habían pasado un gran día, para Sirius y Remus, él era el hijo que nunca tendría, y, para Harry, sus padrinos eran las únicas figuras paternas que tenia, a pesar de que sus padres estaban vivos.

Durante su estadía en Hogwarts las cosas tampoco habían sido fáciles. Para empezar mientras su hermano, Héctor, había entrado en Gryffindor, siendo el orgullo de sus padres, él había entrado en Slytherin, siendo completamente la deshonra de su familia. Muchos de los estudiantes lo fastidiaban, otros lo ignoraban, incluso los de su casa. Los profesores, a excepción de Severus Snape, jefe de Slytherin, Sirius y Remus, siempre hallaban una manera en compararlo con su hermano gemelo. Los únicos amigos que había logrado tener durante su estadía en la escuela habían sido solamente: Melissa O'Connor, Slytherin, mejor amiga y confidente, su hermana en todo excepto sangre; Neville Longbottom, un chico tímido y regordete, perteneciente a Hufflepuff y quien había perdido a sus padres en manos de los Death Eater, y durante su segundo año, había logrado conocer a una Ravenclaw llamada Luna Lovegood, una chica con carisma soñador, al que todo mundo llamaba loca, pero que siempre lo había respetado y querido por quien el era.

En esos siete años, había descubierto que amaba volar al igual que su padre James, pero aun así no había entrado en el equipo de su casa. Cuando volaba lo hacia a escondidas juntos con Melissa, quien también tenia esa pasión por el aire, aun que también por las pociones y era la mejor de la clase, superando a Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger. Durante las noches, a veces, solían salir juntos y perderse en los cielos o caminaban por las orillas del lago y los alrededores del bosque Prohibido.

Durante su quinto año, los cuatros habían logrado convertido en animagus ilegales.

Luna poseía la forma de una águila blanca, Neville en una pantera negra, Melissa en una gran loba, debido a su carácter fuerte y sobré protector. Y él, se había convertido en el animal que jamás creyó que podía ser, un fénix de plumas doradas y rojas, y dos brillantes esmeraldas por ojos.

Cuando su ultimo año termino, los cuatros se habían convertidos en grandes magos, capaces de pelear contra un Death Eater y vencerlo. Pero Melissa les había informado de su regreso a Estados Unidos. La chica volvería a vivir en América junto con su abuela paterna; Después de la muerte de su madre, cuando apenas tenia un año de edad, su padre, que para sorpresa de todos era nada mas ni nada menos que Serverus Snape. Decidió enviarla con su abuela, ocultando su existencia y cambiando su apellido, para que no corriera el riesgo de que los Death Eater la mataran como a su madre.

Melissa los había invitado a todos ellos a irse a vivir con ella a América, puesto que la casa de su abuela era grande y espaciosa, además, la dulce ancianita, que ellos habían conocido durante esos años, los tratado como si fueran sus propios nietos. Neville y Luna aceptaron rápidamente, después de todo lo que ellos deseaban para el futuro era estar juntos y las carreras que habían decidido estudiar, las podían realizar en el mundo muggle, aun que Neville aun no sabia realmente que deseaba estudiar y Luna deseaba convertirse en periodista y aun que le faltaba un año para graduarse, decidió irse de todas maneras, podía cursar su ultimo año, en una preparatoria muggle. Harry, en cambio, no tenia ningún plan en su vida, anteriormente había deseado ser un sanador o auror. Pero después de la traición de su ex-amante, Draco Malfoy, quien ahora salía con su hermano Héctor. Sus sueños y deseos se habían vuelto nulos. Pero finalmente decidió partir junto con sus amigos, sin siquiera despedirse de su familia

Lo único que había hecho era hablar con Sirius y Remus, comunicándole su decisión de marcharse de Inglaterra, para alejarse de todo y todos. Ambos magos se habían entristecido pero había aceptado la decisión de su ahijado y juraron por su sangre guardar el secreto.

Así que tomando su vara, su capa de invisibilidad (regalo de Remus), mapa del Merodeador (obsequio de Sirius), su escoba Firebolt (obsequio de sus amigos y Severus) algunos de sus libros y demás pertenencia, junto con sus dos fieles mascotas. Hedwig, su lechuza, la cual se la habían dado en su primer año de escuela sus padrinos, y a Lexus, su serpiente guardiana, una cobra real mágica, que a diferencia de las demás serpientes, esta podía hacerse invisible y podía aumentar su tamaño regular por uno mucho mas grande y su veneno era uno de los mas mortales. Pero por suerte para Harry, las cobras reales mágicas, eran sumamente fieles a quienes escogen como amos. Y Lexus lo había escogido como su amo, desde el primer momento en que Melissa se la había obsequiado, luego de enterarse de que podía hablar parsél.

Harry partió junto con sus amigos hacia Estados Unidos. Dejando atrás no solo su país natal, sino también su pasado.

Seis meses después de la partida de Harry. La guerra estallo, descubriéndose la verdad sobre la caída y el retorno de Lord Voldemort. La cual devasto al mundo mágico, pero especialmente a los Potter´s. Puesto que no había sido Héctor el que había derrocado a Voldemort la primera vez, sino Harry. Y había sido Héctor quien había resucitado a Voldemort y ahora peleaba a su lado, como su heredero. Acabando con las esperanzas del mundo mágico.

Dumbledore, James, Lily y resto de la Orden, busco desesperadamente al joven mago. Pero no había ningún rastro de el. Nadie sabia nada de su paradero o el de sus amigos y aun que lo supieran, jamás lo dirían. No permitirían que Harry fuera usado como una herramienta. Remus y Sirius, dejaron Inglaterra para mudaras a Australia y enseñar en una escuela mágica de allí.

Entre tanto, Harry y sus amigos habían llegado a Boston, en donde gracias a varios contactos de la abuela de Melissa, Sarah. Habían conseguido entrar en Harvard. Melissa en leyes, Neville finalmente opto por estudiar arquitectura, y, Harry medicina pero en el área de pediatría. Y lo mas seguro es que Luna por sus altas calificaciones que estaba logrando obtener en la preparatoria, consiguiera entrar allí e incluso se hablaba de una beca para la rubia.

Y así comenzaron a pasar los años para estos cuatro jóvenes, sin enterarse del completo caos que se estaba desarrollando en su país natal. Y las únicas preocupaciones que habían en sus vidas, eran el trabajo que tendrían que entregarle a la profesora de su cátedra para que los aprobara o que harían para divertirse en su tiempo libre. Por fin la vida les estaba empezando a sonreír.

**Continuara...**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**


	2. Capitulo 1

**Autoras: **The Three Queens

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Harry Potter o Charmed, nos pertenecen. Solo somos tres simples autoras que en conjunto decidimos escribir esta historia y que esperamos que les guste.

**Summary:** Crossover y AU entre Harry Potter y Charmed. Harry tiene un gemelo y durante la noche de Halloween ni James ni Lily mueren. Pero el mundo cree que fue Héctor quien derroto a Voldemort y las cosas no son fáciles para Harry. Sin embargo, cuando Harry decide salir de Inglaterra y de la vida miserable que compartía con sus padres y su gemelo, el mundo mágico se entera de la oscura verdad, cuando Voldemort es revivido por Héctor.

**Parings:** Harry/Wyatt, Piper/Leo, Paige/Henry, Phoebe/Cupido, Hermione/Ron, Remus/Sirius, Chris/Melissa (OC), Neville/Luna y también habrá un poco de Harry/Draco, además de otras parejas.

**"Harry Potter and The Wiccan Power"**

Capitulo 1:

1 de Junio del 2002, San Francisco, California

Harry descendió del automóvil con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro, admirando la casa que recientemente había adquirido junto con Melissa, heredado de su difunta madrina, Ariel Black.

La casa tenia un viejo estilo victoriano, como muchas de las casas que había en esa cuadra y en todo San Francisco y sus paredes exteriores, recientemente pintadas, eran de color verde agua. Y el jardín había sido arreglado por lo trabajadores que habían contratado, para que colocaran el césped natural y algunos rosales en el jardín para darle más luz a la casa.

Si bien la casa era bastante grande, pues tenía tres niveles, más un garage. Para el, era perfecta. En el primer nivel, había una gran sala, un comedor y una amplia cocina, con lavadero aparte, un baño para visitantes y un sótano. El segundo nivel, poseía cuatro cuartos y dos baños. Mientras que el tercer nivel, era un ático, amplio para guardar todo tipo de cosas.

"¿No es demasiado grande para nosotros dos?" inquirió con cierta ironía la joven de ahora 22 años, levantando una perfilada y elegante ceja negra.

Encogiéndose de hombro, como restándole importancia, respondía con tranquilidad: "Recuerda que Neville y Luna se nos estarán uniendo pronto"

Melissa recientemente había terminado su carrera en derecho y se había convertido en detective y a pesar de ser novata, era muy buena. Recibiendo así una muy buena oferta de trabajo en esta ciudad. Harry inmediatamente decidió acompañarla, pues su amiga se había visto muy deprimida luego de la muerte de su abuela Sarah y lo mas obvio era que la chica quería alejarse del lugar que estaba lleno de recuerdos, y aun que aun le faltaban dos años para graduarse, podía completarlos en la universidad local. Pero los recientemente casados, habían decidido no mudarse junto a ellos, ya que Luna poseía una beca en Harvard que no deseaba perder y Neville estaba a punto de recibirse como arquitecto.

"Pero faltan dos años para ello" recalco algo exasperada, pero al ver los ojos de cachorro que su 'hermano' le estaba poniendo, cerro la boca

Harry sonrió divertido al verla refunfuñar algo sobre que debería ser ilegal que los pequeños hermanos, usen sus ojos de cachorro contra uno.

Luego de que se habían llegado a América, los cuatro decidieron, por idea de Sarah, cambiar sus nombres. Neville cambio su nombre a Frank y su apellido paterno por el apellido de su madre, Prince. Luna, decidió dejarse su original nombre pero en vez de llamarse Lovegood, utilizo el apellido de uno de sus antepasados de su madre, McGregor, pero luego de haberse casado con Neville, hace dos meses, recibió el apellido Prince.

Harry y Melissa decidieron utilizar el apellido Black. Harry tomo el apellido de sus padrinos, mientras que Melissa, siendo hija de su madrina, Ariel. Tomo nuevamente el apellido de su madre. Por que aun que nadie lo creyera. Ariel Black y Severus Snape habían tenido una relación, de la cual solo los mas cercanos amigos de la pareja sabían, y de cuya relación había nacido ella. De esa manera, ambos decidieron decir que eran hermanastros.

Cuando las personas decían que no eran muy parecido entre si. Ambos contestaban que era por que Melissa se parecía a su madre mientras que Harry a su padre. Lo cual no era del todo mentira, ambos jóvenes llegaron a ser copias carbonos de sus padres, aun que con los años, Harry dejo de parecerse tanto a su padre y los pocos rasgos, además de sus ojos verde, que había recibido de su madre, se acentuaron mas en el.

El joven estudiante de medicina salio de sus pensamientos al sentir que algo rozaba sus piernas, mirando hacia abajo vio un pequeño gatito de alrededor de 2 meses, de color gris y ojos canela.

Sonriendo suavemente, recogió al pequeño gatito, observando que tenía un collar de cuero rojo con un cascabel mientras acariciaba las orejas de este.

"Que bonito, ¿estas perdido?"

"Dudo que te conteste, por lo que se, aun no aprender hablar el idioma de los gatos" dijo algo burlona su hermana, haciendo que Harry la mirada fríamente y contestara un frió 'ja ja', logrando que la mueca de la muchacha mayor se ensanchara

En ese momento, un niña de alrededor de los 10 o 11 años, cabellos castaños, piel pálida y ojos chocolate, salio de la casa de al lado gritando a todo pulmón por su pequeño gato perdido.

"¡Kitty, aquí gatito!" la niña realmente parecía muy angustiada

_-Con essse nombre yo también querría ssssalir corriendo-_ Harry escucho un siseo familiar y recordó que Lexus estaba sobre su hombro izquierdo, de manera invisible por supuesto, aun que al ser su amo, podía verla y noto la mirada hambrienta que le dirigía al gato.

Melissa no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. Si bien Melissa no hablaba Parsél. Ella había logrado inventar una poción junto con Luna, para entender lo que la cobra real decía, mas no podía hablar el mismo idioma.

_-Ni sse te ocurra-_ siseo, reprendiendo a la serpiente por quererse comer al gatito _- mejor essperame adentro - _La serpiente se adentro a la casa siseando y protestando sobre que el había sido el que olvido alimentarla

"Creo que deberás darle un porción extra esta noche, si no quieres que pase toda la semana refunfuñándose y sin dirigirte la palabra" el moreno asintió, para luego encaminarse hacia la niña que se encontraba buscando en los arbustos a su gato

"Disculpa pequeña" hablo con amabilidad, haciendo que la niña girara a verlo con una mirada llena de curiosidad "Creo que esto es tuyo" le mostró al gatito que tenía entre sus manos

"¡Kitty!" exclamo alegremente, tomando a la gatita y abrasándola.

La descendiente Black, miro al gatito con pena, -Si huye de nuevo, yo no la culparía-Pensó para sus adentro, viendo como su hermano sonreía nerviosamente

"Mía, si sigues abrasando de esa manera a Kitty, la vas a asfixiar" la niña aflojo la soltó, haciendo que el gatito entrara corriendo a la casa

Ambos Black vieron a la mujer de estatura algo baja, cuerpo delgado, cabellos castaños y ojos marrones, que estaría alrededor de sus 45 años, si es que los tenia, la cual le había hablado a la niña.

La mujer les sonrió abiertamente y se acerco a ellos. "Mía ahora que te reencontraste con tu gatita dale las gracias a estos jóvenes"

La niña se sonrojo al darse cuenta de su error, viendo apenada a las personas que le habían devuelto a su mascota, hizo una pequeña reverencia "Muchas gracias por devolverme a Kitty"

"De nada pequeña damita, fue un placer" respondió respetuosamente Harry, acompañado de una angelical sonrisa, que hizo que la niña riera tontamente mientras sonrojaba profundamente y corría hacia la casa

"Gracias" agradeció la mujer "Mi nombre es Phoebe Halliwell y ella es mi hija Mía Halliwell" Phoebe ofreció su mano hacia los dos jóvenes

"No fue nada y es un placer conocerlas. Yo soy Harold John Black y ella es Melissa Sarah Black. Ambos acabamos de mudarnos aquí al lado" explico mientras la saludaba

"Oh si, mi familia y yo nos estábamos preguntando quien se estaría mudando. Mi hermana menor vivió un tiempo allí, pero decidió mudarse definitivamente hace dos años. Es bueno saber que tendremos nuevos vecinos. No duden en venir y solicitar nuestra ayuda si la necesitan. ¿Acaso son recién casados?"

Ante la cara de asco que ambos pusieron, definitivamente no lo eran. "No, somos hermanos" Melissa fue quien la informo

"Oh lo siento, es que no se parecen mucho" admitió

Phoebe los observo, a pesar de que ambos eran morenos y tenían más o menos la misma estatura, entre 1,60 y 1,70 y tenía cierto acento británico, pero no se precian mucho. Harry tenia la piel de un color nacarado suave, cabellos lacios y cortos, en un corte moderno y algo rebelde y despeinado dándole un toque mas sensual. Labios sonrosados, nariz pequeña, y brillantes y cautivadores ojos verdes. Su cuerpo era delgado pero atlético y algo musculoso, aun que no demasiado, pero lo suficiente para cautivar a cualquiera, y de hombros anchos. En cambio Melissa, tenía la piel más pálida, cabellos ondulados hasta abajo de la cintura. Tenía finos y delicados rasgos aristócratas. Ojos negros. Cuerpo delgado de buenas curvas.

Realmente no se parecían en nada.

"No se preocupe, muchos nos dicen lo mismo. Lo que sucede es que Mel se parece mas a mi madrastra mientras yo me parezco a mi padre" trato de explicar Harry

Phoebe asintió, su intuición le decía que había algo que no le estaban diciendo, pero que podía confiar en ellos. Dándose cuenta de que quería conocerlos un poco más pero no en mitad de la calle, los invito a su casa o mejor dicho la casa de sus hermanas, aun que también era su casa legalmente y pasaba más tiempo allí que en la suya propia.

"Lo sentimos, pero debemos irnos, aun hay cosas que debemos arreglar antes de que nuestro día termine" rechazó respetuosamente Melissa.

Harry noto que había sido demasiado seria

"Tal vez en otro momento podamos seguir conversando, señora Halliwell" agrego el chico.

"Estoy de acuerdo, pero por favor llámeme Phoebe, eso de señora es demasiado formal para mi, me haces sentir vieja"

Harry sonrió suavemente "En ese caso por favor llamémonos por nuestros nombre, aun que a mi me puede decir Harry, simplemente"

Luego de despedirse de Phoebe regresaron a la casa, para terminar de acomodar algunas cosas que habían traído con ellos en el automóvil. Ninguno de los dos hablo hasta en la cena. En donde Harry rompió el silencio.

"¿Por que actuaste tan fríamente con Phoebe?"

Melissa limpio su boca con una servilleta ante de tomar algo de agua, y luego mirar a su hermano a los ojos. "No me da confianza" declaro

Levantando una de sus cejas, muy al estilo Malfoy "¿Y eso? Tú sueles llevarte bien con casi todos. ¿Que fue lo que te molesto, su actitud agradable?" cuestiono algo enojado

"¿No me digas que no sentiste el aura mágica que la rodeaba? Ella no es una muggle, poseía demasiado poder activo para ser uno, además sentí como si pudiera leer mi alma en cierto momento. Y eso no me agrada" contesto seria y severamente

"¿Y que si no es una muggle? Nosotros tampoco lo somos"

"No confió en ella, eso es todo. No quiero que se acerque a nosotros. No quiero volver a relacionarme con algo que tenga que ver con la comunidad mágica nuevamente. Soy feliz con la vida que llevamos y no quiero que algo o alguien la estropee" dicho esto, la joven levanto su plato, poniéndolo en el fregadero y camino hacia las escaleras "Estoy cansada y mañana tengo que ir a trabajar, me voy a dormir. Buenas noches"

Harry suspiro frustrado, poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. Había sido un día difícil y su hermana lo había hecho peor. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta cuando, en una de las esquinas de la cocina, una persona aparecía de la nada.

"¿Día difícil, eh?" pregunto una voz juguetona desde una de las esquinas "Tienes bastante carácter"

Harry no se asusto al escuchar la voz de la mujer, tanto años con ella, se había acostumbrado a que su guía blanca apareciera en los momentos mas inoportunos y de la nada. "¿Me pregunto de quien lo habrá sacado? ¿De ti o de Severus?"

Ariel Black, alguien que supuestamente debería estar muerte desde hace 21 años, le sonrió a su ahijado mientras sus ojos grises, en un tono azulado, mostraban cierta picardía. "Es una combinación de los dos" admitió

"Una combinación algo peligrosa, si me dejas agregar" agrego él, poniendo sus platos en el fregadero, dispuestos a lavarlos, después de poner agua a calentar para hacer té

"Si te escucha te matara" rió y se acerco para ayudarle con los platos.

"¿Como están las cosas con Neville y Luna?" pregunto

"Oh, ellos están bien. Solo que Luna doblo su muñeca derecha jugando tenis, pero se recuperara en un par de días y Neville cuidándola aun mas que de costumbre"

"¿Y Severus?"

"El esta bien" el cariño se filtro en la voz de la mujer

Luego de haber estado en completo silencio, ambos se sentaron en la sala, tomando su respectivo té. Harry deseándole preguntar por Inglaterra y por Sirius y Remus, y, Ariel esperando para que Harry preguntara.

Pero finalmente la mujer cansada de esperar y sabiendo que el chico no preguntaría por temor, contesto la pregunta no hecha:

"Ellos están bien, te extrañan, pero son felices a su manera" Harry le miro agradecido por haberle respondido su muda pregunta. "Bien, debo irme" la mujer se puso de pie, luego de haberle besado la frente maternalmente "Harry, puedes confiar en Phoebe y su familia, ellos guardan un secreto pero son personas maravillosas. Mel los aceptara con el tiempo. Ayúdalos en lo que puedas" dicho esto la mujer orbito fuera de la casa.

Ariel había venido a el cuando tan solo tenia cuatro años y siempre estaba cuidándolo, le había enseñado a leer y escribir, le cantaba arrullos durante las noche de tormenta o le leía una historia antes de dormir. Gracias a ella había aprendido el idioma elfico. Además cuando había cumplido sus 8 años, había comenzado a enseñarle a controlar su magia sin el uso necesario de su varita y magia wicca, junto con esgrima, arquería y otro tipo de luchas.

Pero ella no solo lo había cuidado a el, también se encargaba de proteger a sus amigos. Y durante su quinto años, su guía blanca se vio forzada a enseñarle como transformarse en animagus.

Ella siempre estaba allí, ya sea para ayudarlos, escucharlos o darles simples regaños. Como una madre. Pensó el moreno, evocando los recuerdos.

Con una sonrisa nostálgica, recordó que cuando la había visto por primera vez, se asusto, pensando que estaba viendo a un zombi. Siempre había creído que estaba muerta y solamente la conocía a través de las fotografías que Sirius le había mostrado. Pero Ariel le había explicado que los seres superiores la habían convertido en una especie de ángel, para que estuviera a su lado cuando el más la necesitara.

Frunció su ceño, recordando haberle preguntado, si no debía también cuidar de Héctor pero Ariel negó rotundamente. Ella nunca contesto el porque, pero Harry había visto el desprecio en los ojos grises de su madrina cada vez que nombraba a su gemelo.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, despejo esos pensamientos. Debía acostarse, mañana tenia universidad, no quería llegar medio dormido a su primer día en la Universidad de San Francisco

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Faltaban solo cinco minutos para las ocho de la mañana, cuando Melissa llego finalmente y gracias a todo lo divino, a tiempo, a la estación de policía del distrito en el cual comenzaría a trabajar a partir de hoy.

La mañana había comenzado algo desastrosa, ambos Black había despertado algo tarde, ya que no habían dormido muy bien la noche anterior, a pesar de estar sumamente cansados del largo viaje. Ni siquiera tuvieron tiempo de desayunar más que un café negro para poder terminar de despertarse. Melissa había pisado el acelerador a fondo, dejando en la Universidad a Harry, el cual beso la tierra una vez que pudo descender del auto, jurando nunca mas quedarse dormido y permitir que ella manejara. Por suerte, luego de eso, no había tenido ningún problema en llegar, aun que podría haber jurado que casi atropella a una ancianita.

Alisando las arrugas inexistentes de su saco blanco, toco la puerta de la oficina de su, ahora, jefe. Mientras muchos de los policías y presos que había allí, la miraba de arriba a abajo. Muchos con cierta lujuria en sus ojos, pero si Melissa se dio cuenta, no le dio la mayor importancia.

"Adelante" escucho el permiso desde el otro lado

Melissa entro con paso firme a la oficina, viendo a un hombre de color sentado detrás del gran escritorio, leyendo unos papeles. Este levanto la vista y la estudio cuidadosamente. Pero no había lujuria ni ningún tipo de deseo sexual en sus ojos, solo la estaba analizando.

"Tu debes ser, Melissa Black, ¿cierto?" se levanto de su asiento

"Si señor, yo soy Melissa Black" respondio con seriedad y respeto

"Mi nombre es Darrell, mucho gusto. Toma asiento" pidió luego de darle un apretón de manos "Tus superiores y maestro en Boston me hablaron maravillas de ti, espero que sean ciertas"

"Lo mas seguro es que ellos exageraran, pero de todas maneras lo agradezco. En cuanto a mi habilidad, usted la comprobara con el tiempo y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para no defraudarlo" dijo en un tono neutral, sin inmutarse por el comentario

Darrell sonrió para sus adentros, le agradaba esta chica. Y sus calificaciones y poca experiencia que había tenido en Boston, hablaban muy bien de ella, a pesar de ser simplemente una novata.

"Bien, entonces te presentare a tu compañero y espero que ambos puedan llevarse bien. Si tienes alguna duda, puedes consultarla a cualquier veterano e incluso a mi. Con gusto te ayudaremos"

La joven se levanto de su asiento, siguiendo a Darrell "Muchas gracias señor" cabeceo antes las palabras dichas.

Darrell busco con la mirada a cierto castaño y cuando lo encontró, lo llamo "¡Halliwell!" este volteo rápidamente a verlo y se acerco cuando el mayor le hizo una seña. "Quiero presentarte a tu nueva compañera, la chica que proviene de Harvard y que estuvo trabajando un tiempo con la policía de Boston" le informo, haciéndose a un lado para que pudiera verla "Halliwell, ella es Melissa Black. Black, este es Christopher Halliwell" los presento

Melissa vio al joven que aproximadamente podría tener su misma edad, tal vez un año mas. Alto, cuerpo atlético y musculoso pero a la vez delgado. Melissa medito que debía ser un buen y rápido luchador cuerpo a cuerpo. Cabellos cortos de color castaño oscuro, rostro agradable y atractivo, su piel era en un color tostado natural y ojos azules claros. -Todo un Adonis- Pensó para sus adentros la chica

Chris le sonrió a la joven, notando lo bella que era, ni siquiera su ex-novia Bianca podía compararse con los rasgos finos de la muchacha frente a el.

"Es un gusto conocerte, espero que nos llevemos bien" hablo, acentuando aun mas su acento británico, ofreciendo su mano al joven frente a ella

Chris sintió un agradable escalofrió recorrer su espalda al escuchar el acento británico "El placer es mío y espero lo mismo" estirando su mano, tomo la de ella.

Melissa sintió el poder mágico que el joven poseía y sus esperanzas de que pudiera gustarle se desvanecieron rápidamente. Sus ojos negros se volvieron más fríos y rápidamente retiro su mano de aquel contacto calido.

"Bien ahora que se conocen, este será su primer caso juntos. Suerte" Darrell le entrego una carpeta, la misma que el había estado leyendo, a Chris antes de retirarse

Chris se decepción un poco cuando vio que la mirada calida pero inteligente de la chica se volvía fría y sin emociones que la delataran. "Bien te mostrare tu escritorio"

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry cerro la puerta detrás de el, cansado, habían sido siete horas agotadoras. Lo peor había sido tener que venir caminando hasta la casa, ya que había dejado su motocicleta en la casa.

"El caminar es un buen ejercicio cardiovascular y proteges al medio ambiente, Har" Ariel se presento en el cuarto

"Si, pero no cuando hay tanta distancia entre tu casa y la universidad" estrecho sus ojos "Pudiste haberme ayudado" le reclamo

"Tu no me llamaste" señalo su guía tratando de sonar inocente

"Ahora tampoco y aquí estas. ¿Lo disfrutas, verdad?" hablo, sacando un refresco de la heladera de la cocina

"Como puedes decir eso, Har. Tus palabras son como una puñalada en mi corazón" dramáticamente puso una mano en su corazón, fingiendo dolor

Harry resoplo ante las palabras, mirando con seriedad a la traviesa mujer, quien bajo sus pestañas apenadas y poniendo cara de niña-que-no-rompe-ni-un-plato. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo. Ariel, lo tiro contra un costado de la mesa, despejando el camino de la puerta.

Dándole una mirada de inquietud, Ariel comenzó a contar bajo su respiración "3, 2, 1" Cuando termino de contar obtuvo la respuesta a su pregunta no formulada,

La puerta delantera se abrió y se cerró con un gran golpe seco, que hizo que un cuadro de la pared, cayera. Un huracán enfurecido en forma de Melissa Black entro en la cocina, directo a los cajones en donde guardaban los utensilios de cocina, y saco un mazo para ablandar la carne, y de la heladera un buen filete, con el cual, esa noche, Harry, pensaba preparar la cena.

El chico pestaño sorprendido, tal vez a Mel le había dado deseos de cocinar, cosa que pasaba raramente, pero en el fondo, supo que no era así. Mirando de reojo a la madre de la chica, vio que esta parecía resignada y cruzaba los brazos sobre su pecho.

Melissa levanto el mazo y comenzó a golpear la carne sin piedad alguna, murmurando cosas como:** ¨Hoy no debí levantarme de la cama¨, ¨Estupido mago¨, ¨Parecen estar en todos lados¨, ¨¡¿¿por que tenia que ser tan endemoniadamente atractivo!¨ **

Ante esa última frase Harry levanto sus ceja sorprendido y algo anonadado. Mel no había salido con muchos chicos. El primero Blaise Zabini, aun era algo doloroso para Mel y el segundo, y los demás eran, según Melissa, una banda de perdedores.

Ariel sintió pena no solo por, el pobre cacho de carne que su hija golpeaba sin compasión, sino también por Harry, quien tendría que salir a comprar algo mas si quería cenar esa noche, al menos claro de que pidieran una pizza a domicilio, y por que no decirlo también, por aquel que su hija estaba insultando en todos los idiomas que conocía. - Vaya, no sabia que mi hija conociera tantos idiomas y tampoco de su amplio vocabulario- Pensó

Cinco minutos más tarde, la muchacha de ojos oscuros dejo de golpear a la carne, suspirando satisfecha, dejo el mazo en el fregadero y luego se sentó en una de las banquetas de la cocina, tapando su rostro con sus manos.

"No voy a preguntar, pero si iré a comprar algo para comer" Harry salio rápidamente de la cocina y de la casa

"Ve en el auto, así vuelves más rápido" grito Melissa, pero Harry no hizo el intento por tomar el automóvil, prefería tarde todo lo que pudiera. Con algo de suerte Mel ya estaría dormida o más tranquila para cuando regresara

Ariel miro lo que quedo de la carne y levanto sus cejas divertida "Vaya una manera rápida y efectiva de hacer puré de carne sin la necesidad de utilizar esa cosa muggle o magia"

Melissa la fulminantemente "No me fastidies, Espíritu Chocarrero"

Ariel frunció su ceño molesta ante la manera en que su hija la nombraba. Sabía que Mel la quería y que la respetaba, en ocasiones, y que en esos momentos estaba enojada y no deseaba tener una típica conversación madre-e-hija, que siempre tenían cuando a Mel le agarraban esos ataques. Pero aun así deseaba que su niña la dejara de llamar así.

"Melissa Sarah Snape-Black, no me llames de esa manera" la reprendió sabiendo que la joven no la escucharía y la ignoraría "Ahora, dime por que estas tan molesta"

Melissa miro a su madre exasperada, sabiendo perfectamente que esta estaba enterada de lo ocurrido y la causa de su enfado. "Como si no lo supieras"

"Lo se, pero muchas veces es mejor contarlo, para que no te lo guardes dentro" su hija resoplo molesta "De acuerdo. Siento lo que te sucedió hoy. Pero debes saber que Chris no es una mala persona"

"No me interesa" trato de sonar indiferente, haciendo que su madre entornara sus ojos

"Seguro" respondió sarcástica "Chris, posee poderes de una guía blanco..." hablo en un tono llano

Melissa se levanto rápidamente de la banqueta, airándola en el proceso "¡¿Que!" chillo "Un guía blanco. No se supone que debes estar muerto"

"Primero, déjame terminar jovencita" la regaño sacudiendo su dedo índice, lo cual la joven ignoro "Segundo, yo no dije que Chris era un guía blanco y tercero no es necesario que estés muerto para poseer sus poderes, con ser hijo de uno, es suficiente" señalo

La descendiente, Snape-Black, hizo la perfecta imitación de un pez, tratando de haya algo coherente que decir "Oh" y finalmente fue lo único que salio de su boca

"Ahora que sabe eso, por favor trata mejor a tu compañero, hacen muy buena pareja" hablo como si dijera los buenos días, mas tenia esa mirada traviesa

"Mamá, de seguro tiene novia" se apeno la muchacha

"Yo no me refería a eso, sino a que hacen buena pareja de trabajo. Pero quien sabe, tal vez a el también le gustes, de todas maneras buena suerte" le guiño un ojo antes de desaparecer, si se quedaba tal vez su hija intentara matarla

"¡Mama!" grito molesta

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Phoebe hablo con gran entusiasmo sobre los nuevos vecinos, mientras su hermana Piper cocinaba y Paige le ayudaba a preparar la mesa, esa noche la familia cenaría junta, como cada viernes. Un ritual que había comenzado después de la boda de Phoebe y Cupido

Después de la batalla contra Christy y la Triada. Ninguna de las tres hermanas vivía en la misma casa y las pocas veces que podían verse, era cuando peleaban contra los demonios. Por ello, cada viernes por la noche, las tres hermanas junto con sus familias se reunían en la casa de Piper para disfrutar una deliciosa cena.

Pero durante los últimos ocho años, los ataque de los demonios habían aumentado considerablemente y estos no se detenían ante nada y nadie, se habían vuelto mas poderosos y difíciles de vencer, exponiendo demasiado sus vidas, las de sus hijos y esposos. Incluso Leo necesito volverse a convertir en un guía blanco para ayudarlas.

Por lo que decidieron volver a vivir juntas y el lugar mas indicado era la casa central Halliwell, como la llamaban los niños. Y como es de imágenes, las cosas no resultaron tan bien como habían pensado, la casa no era lo suficientemente espaciosa para todos los integrantes. Teniendo en cuenta que sus hijos no eran niños, sino adolescentes que necesitaban su propio espacio.

Por lo que Paige y Phoebe volvieron a mudarse.

Phoebe compro una casa, que quedaba enfrente a la de su hermana mayor mientras que Paige alquilo, a pesar de que había querido comprarla pero la inmobiliaria se había negado a vendérsela, la casa que ahora ocupaban Harry y su hermana. Pero cuando su hijo mayor Henry se había mudado junto con su primo Chris a los dormitorios de la universidad. Y un año después le siguieron las gemelas, Paris y Prue. Paige no veía sentido seguir pagando una casa tan grande, cuando solamente la habitaban ella y su esposo, por lo que decidieron mudarse, nuevamente, con Piper y Leo, quienes también vivian solos en la casa.

"Hola mamá" saludo Chris entrando a la cocina, saludando a su madre y a sus tías con un beso en la mejilla

"Hola cariño. ¿Como te ha ido?" pregunto maternalmente Piper

Chris paso una mano por sus cabellos, haciendo que Piper viera lo cansado que estaba."Hoy llego mi nueva compañera"

"¿Y?" lo insito a continuar Paige

"Al principio fue bien, me pareció una chica linda y agradable. Pero después, de la nada, cambio su actitud a una muy seria y fría"

"Descuida Chris, veras que con el tiempo se llevaran mejor, a penas la has conocido por un par de horas" trato de animarlo Phoebe, colocando su mano sobre el hombro del chico, inmediatamente cerro sus ojos con fuerza.

Cuando los volvió a abrir sus hermanas y su sobrino la mirada expectativos, claramente se sabían que estaba teniendo una visión

"¿Que fue lo que viste?" pregunto preocupada Piper, ni bien abrió sus ojos chocolate

Sin embargo Phoebe la ignoro, se veía agitada y sus manos le temblaban.

"¿Chris, tu compañera se llama Melissa Black?" pregunto seriamente, caminando hacia la sala

"Si. ¿Por que? ¿Le sucederá algo malo? ¿Que fue lo que viste?" Paige y Piper se vieron algo sorprendidas por el ataque de preocupación de Chris, pero también estaban preocupadas por su hermana.

"¿Que sucede?" cuestiono Wyatt al ver a su tía pálida

La numerosa familia, que se encontraba dispersada en la sala, esperando a que la cena estuviera lista, cayó en un profundo silencio.

"Phoebe acaba de tener una visión sobre la vecina nueva, quien también es la nueva compañera de Chris" informo Paige, Chris se vio sorprendido, no sabiendo que su compañera también era vecina de su madre.

Phoebe tomo asiento en uno de los sillones, soltando el aire que había contenido, recordando cada parte de su visión. Sus visiones generalmente no la afectaban emocionalmente, pero esta había sido distinta, había sentido el dolor de la victima. Como si eso no fuera poco, también había sentido el dolor que sentiría el joven Black, si su visión se concretaba.

Levantando su mirada, encaro a su familia "Un guía oscuro la atacara...ella morirá envenenada" murmuro

"¿Cuando?" preguntaron sus hijas mayores; Katerine y Lucy.

"Creo que a las 7: 45 PM" todos miraron el reloj de pared en la sala, dándose cuenta que solo faltaban algunos minutos para ello.

Antes de que alguien pudiera hacer o decir algo, Chris salio corriendo de la casa, seguido de cerca por las tres hermanas, Leo, Henry, Wyatt y su primo Henry Júnior o como solían llamarlo, Hank, por su segundo nombre. Mientras que los demás se quedaban en la casa, junto con Cupido, por orden de la mayor de las Halliwell.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Sintió una escalofrió cruzar su espalda, y una voz en su cabeza le susurro de que estuviera alerta. Sosteniendo la bolsa llena de comestibles, que acababa de comprar en el supermercado a tres calles de allí, busco sus llaves y las coloco en la cerradura.

"Harry" la voz poco familiar de Phoebe lo hizo voltear rápidamente y frunció su ceño al verla acompañada de tanto gente, la cual, cabe decir, corrían hacia su casa.

"¿Que sucede?" cuestiono, enfrentando a la pequeña multitud

Chris paso de largo a su familia y encaro al muchacho "No hay tiempo para explicar, ¿donde esta Melissa?"

Harry frunció su ceño, molesto. ¿Quien se creía que era ese sujeto, para hablarle así, frente a SU casa? Si creía que lo podía intimidar, estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Manteniendo la calma que durante años había ganado, estando al borde de situaciones serias. Inquirio con voz fría.

"¿Para que la quieres?"

Chris tenia deseos de golpear al sujeto frente a el, pero no lo hizo, este chico, que decía ser el hermano de su compañera, solo estaba tratando de protegerla.

"Necesitamos hablar con ella, Harry. No tenemos malas intenciones" intervino Phoebe

Las palabras dichas por Ariel; de que confiara en Phoebe y su familia retumbaban en su mente.

"Esta abierta" accedió, encarando nuevamente la puerta, pero estando alerta a los movimientos que los 'visitantes', intento abrir la cerradura, pero la puerta estaba trabada "Esta trabada" hablo mas para el que para los demás

En ese momento se escucho un grito proveniente desde adentro, acompañado del sonido de cosas cayendo al piso y rompiéndose, como si adentro se estuviera disputando una lucha, y Harry sintió desesperación al reconocer la voz de su hermana: "¡Melissa!" dejando caer la bolsa de comestibles

Piper le dio una mirada a su hijo menor, para que sostuviera al muchacho y usando sus poderes, hizo volar la cerradura. Inmediatamente Chris y Harry se adentraron en la casa.

Harry miro horrorizado la sala, los sillones estaban quemados, jarrones hechos añicos en el piso, algunos muebles de madera, que adornaban la sala, caídos al igual que algunos cuadros de la pared, pero, lo que mas le impresiono fue ver que sobre la blanca alfombra, se encontraba Melissa atravesada por una flecha en su estomago y otra en su pierna izquierda.

"Melissa" susurro bajamente, intento llegar hasta ella, pero alguien lo tomo del brazo, impidiéndole avanzar

Girando su cabeza, con sus ojos verdes reluciendo con enojos y poder, miro al alto rubio que por menos le sacaba una cabeza y media de altura. "Suéltame, tengo que ayudarla" hablo entre dientes, haciendo que pareciera mas un siseo

Wyatt se quedo sorprendido mirando aquellos ojos verdes, sintiendo la cantidad de magia que el chico estaba soltando, tenia casi la misma fuerza que la suya, pero se obligo a estar tranquilo: "No puedes. Las flechas esta envenenada, si las tocas el veneno también te afectara" miro de reojo como su hermano tomaba a la chica entre sus brazos con ayuda de su padre

"¿Chris?" Melissa creyó estar alucinando

"Tranquila Melissa, estarás bien" prometió el castaño "Esto dolerá un poco pero tienes que soportar" la chica asintió y este con sus poderes retiro la flecha del estomago. Mel cerró sus ojos con fuerza, sin poder evitar soltar un gemido doloroso "Papa" llamo al hombre, abrasando a la muchacha

Leo coloco su mano sobre el estomago y pierna de la chica, sanándola rápidamente. Paige, quien había corrido a la cocina, le entrego un vaso con agua, mientras que el resto de los integrantes de la familia revisaban que no hubiera nadie más en la casa.

Harry dejo de intentar liberarse viendo como Leo sanaba a su amiga y supo inmediatamente que ellos no tenían malas intenciones. Pero se pregunto donde estaría Ariel, no se suponía que ella debería estar aquí, protegiendo a su hija. "¡Ariel!" llamo bastante enojado, pero la guía blanca no apareció.

"No creo que ella venga ahora Har" susurro Melissa

Harry mordió su labio inferior, antes de caminar hacia su hermana, agachándose hasta su altura "¿Quien te hizo esto y por que? ¿Además por que dices que Ariel no vendrá?"

Melissa se encogió de hombros, ignorando el dolor y debilidad que aun sentía, intentando levantarse, lográndolo con algo de dificultad "Fue un tipo de ropas negras y con una ballesta" explico "El por que, no solo se, parecía estar buscando algo o alguien y lo mas seguro es que también atacara a Neville y Luna, por eso Ariel no contesta" Harry asintió y Melissa volvió su mirada hacia los demás "Bien, quiero explicaciones. Se que tu y tu, son guías blancos, por su poder y les agradezco que me hayan curado" les dijo a Leo y Chris

"¿Como sabes que son guías blancos?" pregunto Hank sospechosamente

"Por que nosotros también tenemos uno" contesto Harry con tranquilidad "¿quien era ese hombre que ataco a mi hermana?"

"Era un Guía oscuro, generalmente atacan a las brujas. Por lo que deduzco que son brujos" señalo Piper

Melissa negó con su cabeza "No somos brujos, por lo menos no del tipo que ustedes conocen, nosotros somos magos" dijo como si ese hecho la asqueara

La familia se miro desconcertada, especialmente los más jóvenes, habían oído hablar de los magos, pero jamás habían hablado con uno. Solamente las tres hermanas y Leo habían enfrentado uno y eso fue en la época en que Cole aun era la fuente de todo el Mal.

"¿Y si eres maga, por que no te defendiste con tu magia?" pregunto Henry, curioso e intrigado

Los Halliwell´s posaron su mirada en la chica, esperando la respuesta de esta. Mas la chica no parecía dispuesta a contestar, pero su hermano, Harry, lo hizo.

"Por que Melissa renuncio a sus poderes. Ella ya no los posee, pero puede sentir aun la magia a su alrededor"

Sabiendo que ahora tendría que seguir hablando ella, encaro a todos pero especialmente a su compañero de trabajo:

"Fue así como pude darme cuenta de que ustedes poseen magia. Por eso te trate mal hoy" le explico a Chris "Yo odio la magia y todo lo que este relacionado a ella, especialmente a las personas que la usan" Chris asintió tristemente, no sabiendo el porque

Hank, como el resto de casi todos en el cuarto, se encontró sorprendido y algo molesto y no pudo evitar preguntar "¿Por que odias la magia?"

"La magia trajo mucho pesara mi vida, especialmente las personas que la utilizan" la rabia era notoria en su voz, dicho esto, la muchacha se dirigió a la cocina

Harry lucio resignado: "Siento mucho lo de Melissa" se disculpo "Esta así desde que abandonamos nuestra comunidad y empeoro cuando su abuela murió, hace un par de semanas" informo "Gracias por habernos ayudado, aun que no se por que lo hicieron o como es lo que lo supieron"

"Es por que ellas son las Escogidas, Harry" Ariel se apareció a su lado "Ellas fueron elegidas para proteger al inocente de los demonios y ayudar a las futuras brujas" informo "Phoebe tuvo una visión de que a Melissa la mataban, lo cual; casi ocurre"

"¿Y tú, donde estabas?" pregunto furioso, pero levanto su mano para callarla "No me lo digas, mas tarde hablaremos, solo espero que nada malo les haya ocurrido a Neville o Luna"

Ariel hizo un gesto afirmativo con su cabeza, girando hacia los Halliwell´s, le sonrió a Leo y Paige "Hola Leo, Paige. Tiempo sin vernos. Gracias por haber ayudado a mi hija y a mi ahijado"

"Así que no son hermanos ni hermanastros" señalo Piper, cruzándose de brazos, algo molesta de que le hayan mentido a su hermana

"No, no lo somos, por lo menos no de sangre. Pero legalmente lo somos desde hace cuatro años" declaro Harry

"Bien, ahora que las dudas están resueltas, y están a salvo. ¿Podemos confiar en ustedes para guarden nuestro secreto?" inquirio Wyatt, sumamente serio, clavando sus ojos en los de Harry.

La tensión en el aire prácticamente era tan fuerte que se podía cortar con una tijera.

"Pueden hacerlo, si ustedes tampoco dicen que nosotros somos magos" las miradas de ambos se encontraron, azul sobre verde

"No diremos nada" aseguro Leo

"Estamos en el mismo barco" agrego Hank

"Tal vez no todos" susurro Chris, mirando en dirección a la cocina

"Bien, vamos familia, ya no tenemos nada mas que hacer aquí. Ambas parte prometemos guardar el secreto del otro" declaro Paige, pero le hizo una seña a Ariel, de que hablarían después

"Si vuelven a atacarlos, no duden en llamarnos" les dijo Phoebe

"Podría decir lo mismo, si alguna vez necesitan ayuda, no duden en pedirla, ayudaremos en lo que podamos" dijo Harry, viendo la confusión en sus rostro, agrego "Yo soy un mago y aun conservo mi poder y mi varita. Melissa es muy buena en todo tipo de pociones e investigación. Estamos en deuda con ustedes y a ella no le gusta deberle nada a nadie. Ademas somos vecinos y no quiero tener problemas con ustedes. Les ofrezco mi sincera amistad" había respeto y seriedad en las palabras del joven mago.

La familia Halliwell asintió y una a uno comenzó a retirarse, hasta que finalmente solo quedaron Wyatt y Harry en la sala. Ambos aun observándose a los ojos. Estudiándose. Viendo el alma del otro.

"¡Wyatt vamos!" llamo enérgicamente su madre y este obedeció, no sin antes cabecear un saludo silencio al moreno.

Harry soltó el aire que estaba conteniendo, cerrando la puerta, que reparo con un encantamiento, pasó sus manos sobre sus cabellos y camino hacia las escaleras. Había sido un día difícil y aun no terminaba, tenia que hablar con Ariel y Melissa y limpiar el desorden.

Lo peor, era, que solamente llevaban dos días en San Francisco. No quería imaginarse como serian los siguientes meses.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Ariel suspiro cansada, había pasado algunas horas desde el ataque de los Guias Oscuros. Ni Luna ni Neville habían sido atacados, pero los Superiores le habían prohibido intervenir en el momento en que atacaron a su hija. Era necesario que los Halliwells intervinieran y que ambas familias conocieran el secreto del otro.

Tomando su espejo mágico, espero pacientemente ver lo que sus niños estaban haciendo, la preocupación y la angustia eran visibles en sus ojos grises.

Sonrió tiernamente al ver a Luna y Neville, dormidos y acurrucados en el sofá del departamento en Boston. Esos dos niños se habían amado desde el primer momento en que se vieron, a sus respectivos 11 y 12 años. Y con el pasar de los años ese enamoramiento infantil, se convirtió en verdadero amor. Tristemente recordó como ambos niños habían perdido a sus padres de una u otra manera. Luna había sufrido con la muerte madre, escondiendo su dolor tras una macara de soñadora. Y Neville, aun que sus padres estuvieran con vida, era como si no lo estuvieran, no tenía ni siquiera un recuerdo vivaz de ellos. Sus padres habían perdido todo rastro de razonamiento cuando el tan solo tenia un año, consumiéndose en la locura. Pero ambos eran fuertes y seguían luchando día a día, apoyándose mutuamente en su amor.

La imagen cambio, mostrando a su preciosa pero terca hija, Melissa. La sonrisa en su rostro vacilo un poco. Dolorosamente recordó que su hija había sido criada por otra mujer. Muchas veces había deseado correr a reconfortar a su niña después de que esta despertara de una pesadilla, clamando por su presencia o la de su padre. Pero la única persona que había estado allí, criándola, reconfortándola, amándola, había sido Sarah. Ni siquiera Severus había estado allí realmente para su hija.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, negándose a sucumbir ante las lágrimas. Miro como la imagen cambiaba nuevamente, esta vez enfocándose en Harry.

Harry. Un niño solitario, abandonado y humillado por sus propios padres, quienes lo cambiaron por alguien que no valía la pena. Pero, sin embargo se habían convertido en un gran hombre, con un gran corazón, que aun deseaba desesperadamente amor, temía recibirlo y luego perderlo.

A diferencia de Luna, Neville e igual Melissa, Harry tenia a sus padres; ambos vivos, sanos y sin ningún tipo de obligación que los atara con la fuerza divina o con la oscuridad. Sin embargo, James y Lily le habían negado amor a su hijo.

Sintiendo rabia en su ser, por los que alguna vez fueron sus amigos, recordó que ni Lily ni James, se habían percatado que su hijo, había abandonado Inglaterra hasta después de una semana, cuando Minerva pregunto por el. ¡Ni siquiera se habían molestado en buscarlo hasta después de la traición de Héctor!

Su espejo, esta vez mostró los rostros abatidos de James y Lily. Sonriendo con desprecio ante la imagen, una parte de ella, aun que una guía blanca no debía sentir eses tipo de emociones, se alegro al verlos tan desconsolados y derrotados. Se lo merecían, por su arrogancia y estupidez.

Sus ojos miraron con nostalgia el rostro de Remus y Sirius, ellos habían querido ser unos padres para Harry, realmente lo habían intentado. Incluso trataron de convencer a James y Lily que le cedieran la custodia de Harry, así el matrimonio podría encargarse de su hijo mayor, estos parecían querer aceptar la petición de sus amigos. Pero Héctor había interferido, alegando que no quería ser separado de su hermanito. Algo bastante hipócrita, ya que Héctor trataba muy mal a su gemelo. James y Lily, como siempre, habían cedido ante el capricho de su hijo mayor, y les habían advertido a Sirius y Remus, que si volvían a plantear esa idea o si intentaban algo para quitarles a Harry. Ellos se asegurarían de que nunca mas vieran al niño de ojos verdes. El hombre lobo y el animagus se habían resignado, sabiendo que nunca ganarían la tenencia de Harry ante una corte, muggle o mágica.

El espejo reflejo nuevamente su rostro y Ariel se recostó sobre su cama, cerrando sus ojos, permitiendo que el cansancio la llevara al reino de Morfeo.

Las cosas se estaban comenzando a complicar, Harry tenía un destino que cumplir, uno largo y lleno de espinas. El camino hasta ahora no había sido fácil, pero en los últimos años las cosas se habían tranquilizado, permitiéndole algo de paz al niño de la profecía y a sus protectores. Sin embargo con los últimos sucesos y el estar cerca de los Halliwell´s, haría que la ruleta del destino volviera a girar en un entorno peligroso.

Solos esperaba que sus niños pudieran salir adelante.

**Continuara...**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Si están leyendo esta nota, significa que les ha gustado este capitulo, por lo tanto a todos nuestros lectores, les pedimos que dejen sus comentarios. De lo contrario no sabremos si continuarlo. Hay algunas pequeñas partes que hemos agregado o quitado. De todas maneras les agradecemos a todos los que se molestaron en leerlo y realmente esperamos que les guste.

Hasta el próximo capitulo

The Three Queens (Elizabeth Dark, Lady Black-Potter y Cristal Kinomiya)


	3. Chapter 5

**Autoras: **The Three Queens

**Disclaimer: **Ni los personajes de Harry Potter o Charmed, nos pertenecen. Solo somos tres simples autoras que en conjunto decidimos escribir esta historia y que esperamos que les guste.

**Summary:** Crossover y AU entre Harry Potter y Charmed. Harry tiene un gemelo y durante la noche de Halloween ni James ni Lily mueren. Pero el mundo cree que fue Héctor quien derroto a Voldemort y las cosas no son fáciles para Harry. Sin embargo, cuando Harry decide salir de Inglaterra y de la vida miserable que compartía con sus padres y su gemelo, el mundo mágico se entera de la oscura verdad, cuando Voldemort es revivido por Héctor.

**Parings:** Harry/Wyatt, Piper/Leo, Paige/Henry, Phoebe/Cupido, Hermione/Ron, Remus/Sirius, Chris/Melissa (OC), Neville/Luna y también habrá un poco de Harry/Draco, además de otras parejas.

**"Harry Potter and The Wiccan Power"**

_"Harry había tenido razón cuando dijo que su primer encuentro con los Halliwells. Solo era el principio. Los días y las semanas, los meses y los años comenzaron a pasar y la relación de los Black y los Halliwell´s fue evolucionando y mejorar a través de las batallas que luchaban juntos contra los demonios, por que de alguna divina y extraña manera los dos magos siempre terminaban involucrados; hasta el punto en que los mas jóvenes de la familia Halliwell´s formaran una amistad con los cuatro magos ingleses y las tres escogidas y sus esposos adoptaran al par como parte de la familia. Pero los sentimientos de Harry y Wyatt, sobrepasaba la amistad y el cariño, trasformándose rápidamente en amor"_

Capitulo 2:

Viernes 10 de Diciembre del 2002, San Francisco, California

Harry amplio su sonrisa, aun que con algo de dificultad, ante el abrazo rompe huesos de Luna, quien a pesar de tener una apariencia delicada, tenia mucha fuerza. La rubia sonrió abiertamente cuando lo soltó del abrazo mortal, mostrando sus dientes blancos mientras que sus soñadores ojos plateados brillaban con felicidad.

Neville o Frank, sacudió su cabeza ante las acciones de su joven esposa. "Hey Harry" lo saludo, dándole un abrazo varonil y breve

"¿Donde esta Mel?" pregunto, la ravenclaw, antes de que Harry pudiera contestarle a su esposo

"Trabajando" fue su simple respuesta, algo divertido

Luna no había cambiado mucho en esos años, seguía siendo casi la misma niña que conoció en la escuela, aun que en el cuerpo de una hermosa mujer. Ni delgada ni gorda, sus rizados cabellos, ahora cortos, tenían mechas teñidas en color cobre. Su rostro seguía siendo algo aniñado, pero en su ceja derecha llevaba un arete, aun que anteriormente también tenia uno en la lengua, nariz y otras partes del cuerpo, pero Neville le había pedido que se sacara el de la nariz y boca, para su boda. Sus ropas seguían siendo algo estrafalarias. Una falda multicolor, botas de color blancas, una polera rosa viejo.

_- Melissa va a chillar cuando la vea-_ pensó el slytherin al ver el conjunto de la mas joven del grupo y luego volteo a ver a su mejor amigo.

Neville había sido el que mas había cambiado. Aquel niño regordete y tímido, se había transformado en un hombre alto, que mediría casi un metro noventa, y musculoso, a causa de las prácticas de fútbol americano en la Universidad. Sus cabellos negro, cortos en un estilo militar, piel morena clara y ojos castaños oscuros. Su carácter tímido cambio a uno serio, decidido y reservado, pero manso y amistoso con los que lo rodeaba. Vestía como un ejecutivo, de traje negro, corbata y zapatos.

El chico de ojos verdes, salio abruptamente de sus pensamientos al escuchar la voz de Melissa, al parecer su hermana, había podido llegar temprano a la casa. Pero no venia sola, Chris venia con ella y se quedo extrañado, al ver que Melissa era abrazada por una extraña rubia.

Harry rió divertido al ver lo demostrativas que podían ser aquellas dos que amaba como hermanas. Le daba gusto ver a sus amigos, hacia varios meses que no se veían, y realmente comenzaba a extrañar la presencia de la pareja. "Chris, estos son nuestros amigos de la infancia. Frank Prince y su esposa, Luna. Chicos este es Chris Halliwell" los presento, viendo que Mel había olvidado sus modales y estaba muy cómoda y feliz hablando con Luna.

Frank le dio la mano a Chris, saludándolo en un tono calmado pero llano, como Harry había dicho, el era muy reservado con los extraños. Luna en cambio estudio minuciosamente al joven, para luego sonreír feliz, sus ojos centellaron al fijarse en el y luego en Melissa. "Es un gusto conocerte al fin, Christopher. Mel me ha hablado mucho de ti" Luna casi se hecha a reír a carcajada limpia ante la mirada asesina de su mejor amiga

"Luna, hazme el favor de cerrar ese pico que tienes por boca" medio ordeno y amenazo la morena "Chris, esperadme un momento, iré a buscar el libro de pociones" le informo al castaño

"¿Demonios?" cuestiono Harry, algo preocupado

"Si, hoy atacaron la escuela de magia. Por suerte nadie fue gravemente herido. Pero mi madre y Paige están furiosas. Prue resulto herida, pero solo fue un corte en su brazo" dijo en un suspiro

Harry hizo una mueca de dolor, le agradaba Prue, tenia el aspecto de una chica sabelotodo, pero era muy astuta y hábil para las pelear. Podías conversar horas con ella y jamás te aburrirías.

Melissa bajo con un grueso y viejo libro de tapa de cuero y paginas amarillentas. Lo que indicaba que se trataba de un libro antiguo. Si mal no recordaba de aquel libro, Melissa había sacado la poción para anular sus poderes.

"Siento tener que irme, pero la poción no es fácil de realizar y lo ayudare" le indico a sus amigos "¿Luna quieres venir conmigo?" la rubia intercambio una mirada con su esposo y asiento, emocionada de poder realizar una poción

"Nos vemos Harry, fue un placer conocerte Frank, hasta luego" intento decir Chris, siendo arrastrado por Melissa

"Nada de fiestas mientras no estamos chicos y no quemen la casa...nuevamente" agrego la rubia entre divertida y seria

Ambos pelinegros sacudieron sus cabezas con resignación ante los estrafalarios de ambas chicas.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Luego de que acomodaran las maletas en la habitación correspondiente de la pareja. Neville y Harry hablaban con tranquilidad en el ático, el cual se había transformado en un estudio/biblioteca para el moreno. Las viejas paredes estaban cubiertas por repisas en donde había una gran colección de todo tipos de libros raros: de magia blanca, negra, wiccan, medicina mágica, medicina muggle, encantos, transfiguraciones, defensa contra las artes oscuras, runas antiguas, alquimia, dioses de la mitología y mitos, criaturas mágicas, lenguaje y magia elfica, veelas, gigantes y otros libros muggles que a Harry le habían interesado con el paso de los años. También había una vitrina donde Harry guardaba todo tipo de armas antiguas: espadas, arcos y flechas, dagas, lanzas, cuchillos, ballestas, etc.

Neville sonrió al ver el cuadro, que su amigo había hecho años atrás, de un ángel femenino siendo rodeada por cuatro animales: Un águila, una pantera, una loba y un fénix.

"Cuéntame mas sobre los Halliwell. ¿Han tenido problemas con ellos?" pregunto el joven de ojos marrones

"Bueno, lo común. Ellos pelean contra demonios y a veces nosotros terminamos involucrados. Al principio las cosas eran muy tensas, especialmente por que a Melissa no le agrada la magia, aun que ha comenzado a aceptarla nuevamente. En realidad las cosa han mejorado mucho, son buenas personas, que tratan de vivir de la forma mas tranquila y normal posible" explico sin mirar a su amigo, ya que estaba concentrado en la nueva pintura que estaba realizando

Una de sus pasiones, además de volar, era dibujar, antes de entrar a Hogwarts y durante la primaria, Remus y Sirius lo habían enviado a que estudiara arte, para que socializara un poco mas con los niños de su edad, teniendo en cuenta de que no tenia ningún amigo. No había hecho amigos pero si había afinado su habilidad. Pero después de entrar a Hogwarts, había dejado las clases, pero no su amor por dibujar, siempre que tenia un momento libre, dibujaba, la mayoría eran retratos de sus compañeros.

Sarah había descubierto algunos de sus viejos dibujos y había insistido que fuera a tomar clases de arte nuevamente. No pudiendo negarle nada a la mujer mayor, hizo otro curso, en donde su profesor, lo había convencido en que expusiera varias de sus obras, en una exposición de arte en el museo de Boston.

Sus obras habían estado entre las favoritas y su nombre artístico, Sirius O´Connor, fue conocido rápidamente en el ambiente, y, gracias a esos, sus pinturas se vendían rápidamente, ganando bastante dinero. Cosa que el agradecía, ya que estaba pagando su educación y todos sus gastos, con ese dinero.

"Por lo que veo, Melissa ha vuelto a utilizar magia nuevamente" comento alegremente Neville

Su expresión cambio a una muy seria, casi fría. "No. Melissa sigue renuente a volver a utilizar magia, pero suele ayudar a los Halliwell´s con pociones o investigación, cuando se trata de casos especiales" hablo el mas joven algo resignado

Neville asintió, comprensivo y cuidadoso: "Se que ha pasado por cosas duras, pero aun no entiendo el por que tanto desprecio hacia la magia"

"Melissa no desprecia la magia, sino a las personas que la utilizan y todo eso es culpa de Zabini" gruño el nombre con rabia

"Ustedes no debería hablar de alguien que no esta presente para defenderse" bufo Luna entrando al ático, pero antes de que alguno de los dos pudiera decir algo a su favor, agrego en un tono juguetón: "Y si lo hacen, por lo menos esperen hasta que yo también este presente" ambos chicos pusieron sus ojos en blanco ante las palabras de la rubia. "Por cierto, Har, ¿tienes patas de araña y ojo de triton?"

Neville se mostró asqueado, pero Harry asintió; "En alacena del sótano, detrás de la saliva de dragón de comodo" informo

"Estoy seguro de que Mel volverá a utilizar magia nuevamente. Ella es una excelente bruja y no podrá negar su magia por mucho tiempo" trato de tranquilizarlo Neville, algo nervioso, notando como algunos objetos de cristal temblaron ante la inconsciente magia soltada por el moreno de ojos verde.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Wyatt giro su cabeza en dirección hacia la casa de los Black´s. Sintiendo el poder mágico enfadado que se había liberado e inmediatamente supo que se trataba de Harry.

Un escalofrió cruzo su espalda al recordar al joven y atractivo mago.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, noto como el enojo de Harry menguaba y la magia de este volvía a su estado de reposo; tranquila, suave, calida. Cerró sus ojos, disfrutándola.

"¿Sucede algo, Wyatt?" la pregunta una de sus prima gemelas, lo que hizo que regresara a la realidad bruscamente.

"No, solo pensaba Prue" respondió sin mirar a la chica

La muchacha lo miro algo ofendida "Soy Paris, no Prue" respondió bruscamente

Wyatt giro su cabeza, mirando a la chica alta que tendría unos 21 años, cabellos castaños claros, casi rubios, piel pálida como la de su madre y ojos castaño-verdosos, como su padre Henry. Vestía un jean algo desgastados y una blusa manga larga verde clara, junto con una chaqueta blanca. Sonriendo con esfuerzo, trato de disculparse, sabiendo que las gemelas odiaban ser confundidas; "Lo siento, Paris"

Paris suspiro mientras negaba con su cabeza, siguiendo la mirada del rubio, miro la casa Black´s. "¿Te gusta, no es así?"

Los ojos azules metálicos se ensancharon "¡¿Que?!" chillo

Paris sonrió afectadamente "OH vaya, Chris tuvo la misma reacción cuando le pregunte si le gustaba Melissa" rió

"A mi no me gusta Harry" negó rotundamente

"¿En serio?" levanto una ceja con cierta ironía "Entonces no te molestaría si mi hermano lo invita a salir"

Wyatt escupió al hablar, cosas que ni el mismo entendía, hasta que finalmente dijo algo coherente "A tu hermano no le gustan los hombres"

Paris cabeceo, afirmando lo que el mayor de los niños Halliwell´s, había dicho "Cierto, pero a ti te gusta batear para ambos lados y tu reacción me confirma que te gusta el vecino"

"No me gusta...solo me agrada" corrigió haciendo que la chica pusiera sus ojos en blanco

"A toda la familia le agrada. Especialmente a nuestras primas. Kate dice que tiene los ojos mas bonitos que ha visto y Lucy que tiene un cuerpo impresionante" informo entretenida "Mi hermano y Chris dice que es amisto y amable, además de divertido" siguió mortificando al rubio "Pero yo concuerdo con Lucy, tiene un buen cuerpo. Durante el verano, solía lavar el auto de su hermana sin la camisa puesta. Todo un Adonis, y te aseguro que no éramos las únicas de la cuadra en verlo"

Wyatt apretó sus puños inconscientemente; "¿No se supone que estabas abajo, ayudando a prepara la poción?" gruño bastante molesto

"¡Que carácter!" se quejo, sonriendo mentalmente "Yo solo estaba tratando de hacer pasar el tiempo. ¡Hey, ni que la conversación estuviera tan mala!" agrego, sabiendo que había cumplido con su objetivo de fastidiar al mayor "Bien, debo ir abajo, entretanto, sigue entrenando y no te entretengas espiando al vecino" fastidio

"¡Tu eres la que lo estaba describiendo a medio vestir!" hablo entre dientes, bastante molesto

Wyatt coloco a Excalibur en la piedra y tomo asiento en uno de los sillones del ático, mirando fijamente a la nada. Había sido un día difícil, y su prima lo había hecho empeorar.

Odiaba esos días en que todo le salía mal y en que recordaba que tan vacía estaba su vida.

Muchos pensaban que su vida era perfecta; una gran familia, un buen trabajo de una buena paga y un poder que los demonios más poderosos anhelaban y temían. Además de una vida social muy activa. Siempre rodeado por hermosas chicas o atractivos chicos, con los cuales siempre terminaba teniendo sexo casual.

Las relaciones que había tenido a lo largo de esos años, no duraban mas de dos meses, incluso que llegaran a ese extremo era decir demasiado.

Jamás había amado románticamente a ninguna persona y con el pasar del tiempo había comenzado acostumbrarse y a aceptar que tal vez no llegaría a encontrar el amor como lo había hecho gran parte de su familia.

Pero, todos esos pensamientos cambiaron aquella noche que lo había conocido.

Sonriendo tiernamente ante la memoria de aquel joven de magníficos ojos verdes, que avergonzaban por su belleza a las mismas esmeraldas.

En toda su vida jamás había visto tales ojos. En ellos se reflejaba una multitud de emociones; dolor, anhelo, sabiduría, valentía, dulzura, esperanza, pureza, pero sobretodo poder.

Un poder que lo estremecía y encantaba a la vez.

Su sonrisa se convirtió en un profundo ceño, al imaginar a su prima Paris junto a Harry. Fácilmente se notaba que Paris podía llegar a enamorarse de Harry, en realidad estaba consiente de que muchas personas gustaban del moreno.

Su estomago se revolvió, sintiendo nauseas y un sabor amargo en su boca, que pronto se transformo en enojo, ante la imagen de Harry con otra persona.

Paige entro en el ático, en busca del libro de las sombras y se sorprendió al ver algo abatido a su sobrino mayor. "¿Wyatt te sientes bien?"

Wyatt pestaño sorprendido, pero no volteo a ver a su tía, sonrió débilmente, tal vez Paige no era empatica, como Phoebe, pero siempre encontraba una manera de saber lo que le pasaba "Estoy bien, solo me duele algo la cabeza"

"A mi me parece que son celos" murmuro, sabiendo que su sobrino la escuchaba atentamente

"¿Yo? ¿Celos?" trato de sonar sarcástico y divertido "¿Celos de quien?"

"De aquellos que lo rodean y que podrían enamorarse de el y él de ellos" le respondió, no era una guía blanca en vano, ella sabia reconocer ciertos sentimientos "Habla con el Wyatt, dile lo que sientes antes de que sea tarde y otra persona lo haga y te lo quite" tomo el libro de las sombras

"¿De quien hablas?" pregunto nervioso

"De la persona de la cual estas enamorado Wyatt" hablo con toda la paciencia del mundo "Tal vez el pueda darle el sentido correcta a tu vida y te de la felicidad que mereces" dicho esto salio del lugar, dejando pensativo a su sobrino

Quizás su tía tenia razón, tal vez Harry le diera una oportunidad, por que no era un secreto que a Harry le gustaban los hombres, y llenaría esa vació en su vida. Pero si el chico lo rechazaba, no estaba seguro si podría soportarlo.

"Dios, ¿Que me has hecho Harry?" murmuro

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry volvió a subir al ático, luego de que Luna volviera a la casa y hora junto con Melissa y Neville estaban viendo una película frente al enorme televisor de la sala.

Tomando el pincel del agua, se dispuso a continuar con la pintura que hacia unas semanas había comenzado. Sin embargo, luego de estar en la misma poción, con el pincel levantado y a escasos centímetros del lienzo, dio un gran suspiro derrotado.

No podía concentrarse en su pintura, el volver a ver a sus amigos, el hablar de Melissa y del por que su rechazo a la magia, le habían hecho recordar cosas de su pasado.

Un pasado que creyó haber dejado atrás, pero que había veces que regresaba como una inmensa ola, a destruir todo lo que había podido construir en esos años.

Camino hacia uno de las esquinas del ático. Abriendo un viejo baúl de color castaño-rojizo y con las letras H.P grabadas en el dorso superior. Con un simple movimiento de su mano, la cerradura se abrió mágicamente.

Sonrió con nostalgia viendo los viejos pergaminos y carpetas esparcidos dentro del baúl. Tomando una carpeta verde musgo de entre todas, la abrió. Allí estaban los retratos que había hecho en sus años en Hogwarts y que Sarah había descubierto. Tantos rostro familiares pero lejanos en su memoria, lo hicieron recordar sus años en aquella escuela mágica.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, vio el retrato de un muchacho de rasgos orgullosos y aristocráticos. Su rostro y piel se asemejaba a la de una muñeca de porcelana. De ojos platas, llenos de astucia y superioridad, cabellos largos de un rubio claro, que se asemejaban al oro blanco.

Paso la yema de sus dedos, por el papel desgastado; cerrando sus ojos, recordando que durante noches había acariciado aquel rostro con sus dedos y había sentido la calidez de aquella blanca y nívea piel.

Sentándose contra la pared, aun observando el retrato, no pudo evitar recordar aquel día en que su corazón fue destrozado.

_**Flash back**_

_Un joven de 17 años, cabellos negros y rebelde, piel ligeramente morena y ojos verdes que se ocultaban tras gafas redondas. Caminaba apresurado por los pasillos de aquel viejo castillo, que fue su hogar durante casi 7 años, bajo su capa de invisibilidad, tratando de llegar hasta la sala común de Slytherin._

_Había quedado en verse hace dos horas con su novio y amante de casi un año en la Torre de Astronomía. El lugar en donde el rubio se le había declarado. Pero Draco nunca había llegado._

_Frunciendo su boca, la preocupación invadió al moreno. Draco nunca lo había dejado plantado, ni siquiera llegaba tarde a sus encuentros. Algo debió de haberle ocurrido._

_Acelerando sus pasos, escucho unos susurros, provenientes de un corredor poco frecuentado. El era bastante curioso y siempre lograba meterse en problemas por ello. _

_Rió hacia sus adentro, decorando la frase muggle que había leído en un libro y que Luna repetía como una mantra cada vez que esa curiosidad lo atacaba. "La curiosidad mato al gato"_

_Caminando lentamente, sin hacer ruido alguno, comenzó a atravesar el largo y desolado pasillo. Y de pronto vio dos sombras que se unían en una._

_Todos sus movimientos se detuvieron abruptamente, y sintió que se le entrecortaba la respiración._

_Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras su corazón se rompía, y, sus piernas fueron perdiendo fuerzas. Cayendo lentamente, por la pared, hacia el piso frió de las mazmorras. _

_Sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veían. Allí estaba su gemelo, Héctor, besando con devoción el cuello del rubio platinado. Dejando manchas rojas sobre la blanca piel._

_Manchas que ya había visto con anterioridad, pero que había ignorado, creyendo ciegamente en su novio._

_Los labios y lenguas de ambos adolescentes, casi hombres, se encontraron luchando entre si por la dominación. Y finalmente fue Draco quien cedió ante el otro, con un suave gemido placentero. Dejando que Héctor explorara su boca._

_Desvió su mirada, con desprecio y repulsión. ¡Era su hermano, con su novio!_

_Por que demonios Héctor tenia que acostarse justamente con su novio, si el podía tener a quien quisiera de la escuela. Casi todas las chicas y chicos de Hogwarts besaban el piso que pisaba. Por que tenía que meterse con Draco y por que rayos Draco tenía que ceder ante la seducción de su hermano o había sido al revés, su hermano había caído ante la seducción de Draco._

_Fuera lo que fuera, jamás perdonaría esta traición. Quedaría marcada en su alma para siempre._

_Abrasando sus piernas, permitió que los dos amantes disfrutaran de su compañía mutua, ignorando su presencia._

_Pasaron varias horas desde que Draco y Héctor se habían marchado por caminos diferentes, pero el aun continuaba allí. Llorando en silencio, viendo en su cabeza, una y otra vez, la imagen de ambos besándose._

_Sintiendo como el veneno de la traición recorría su sangre y cada parte de su cuerpo._

_Una brazo calido rodeo su hombro y el hundió su rostro en el cuello de su mejor amiga. Desahogándose libremente, mientras esta le susurraba palabras suaves de consuelo. _

_**Fin del flash back**_

Esa misma tarde, había terminado su relación con el príncipe de Slytherin, pero el rubio nunca se había dado por vencido y siempre estaba persiguiéndolo, exigiéndole una oportunidad para volver juntos, jurándole que entre Héctor y el jamás volvería a pasar algo. Sin embargo su orgullo y la herida sangrante de la traición no habían permitido que el moreno creyera en las palabras del rubio.

Apretando sus dientes tiro el retrato dentro del baúl, cerrándolo bruscamente. Antes de sacudir su cabeza, tratando de alejar esos recuerdos de su mente.

Caminando hacia la vitrina, saco una de sus espadas, comenzando su práctica de esgrima. Sabiendo, que por ahora, no podría concentrarse en su pintura.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Luna bajo las escaleras algo preocupada. Había ido hasta el ático para ver lo que Harry estaba haciendo. Pero cuando vio al moreno con el retrato de Draco y al noto esa mirada melancólica y rebosante de dolor, decidió que debía dejarlo solo. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

Harry necesitaba recordar y llorar. Pero no lo haría frene de ella, siempre trataba de mostrarse fuerte ante todos y solo en la soledad se permitía flaquear. No le gustara verlo sufrir, pero sabia que Harry necesitaba desahogarse. Ni siquiera había llorado cuando Sarah murió y no por que no la amara, sino por que Harry había preferido mantenerse fuerte para Melissa, para ellos.

Siempre por ellos.

Harry era el pilar, y el lo sabia y se tomaba su trabajo muy enserio. Pero incluso el mas fuerte de los pilares puede quebrarse si el peso es demasiado.

Harry necesitaba desahogarse o de lo contrario el pesar que llevaba en su corazón, lo consumiría y se derrumbaría. Y eso era algo que ella no anhelaba ver jamás.

Sentándose al lado de su marido, apoyo su cabeza sobre el pecho de este. Permitiendo que Neville la envolviera entre sus posesivos y protectores, brazos.

"¿Que sucedió?" pregunto calladamente su esposo

"Draco Malfoy" escupió el nombre con veneno, por suerte Melissa estaba en la cocina haciendo palomitas de maíz

Sintió los suaves labios de su marido sobre los suyos, calmando su enojo y sus preocupación, mas no extinguiéndolas. Aun así, agradeció silenciosamente el tenerlo a su lado.

"Te amo, Nev" murmuro contra los labios de su esposo

Sonriendo suavemente, le dio un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz "Yo también Lu" agrego antes de acurrucadse en el sofá

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Esa misma noche, Harry y Luna se encontraban frente al televisor en la sala, viendo una mala película de los años 60. Neville y Melissa hacia tiempo que dormían. Pero los otros dos no podían hacerlo. Había demasiadas cosas en su cabeza, como para que el sueño los invadiera.

El slytherin parecía estar perdido en sus pensamientos, recuerdos y emociones. Nunca comprendió, por que sus padres jamás le dieron el mismo tipo de amor que le dedicaban a su hermano Héctor. No importaba cuanto se esforzaba, ellos siempre escogían a Héctor. Hubo muchas veces en las que se sintió un extraño, en su propia casa, con su familia. Ni Lily ni James sabían cuales eran sus colores favoritos o el tipo de música que le gustaba escuchar. Si había heredado la pasión de James de volar o el amor de Lily por los libros. Los abrazos o cualquier otro tipo de afecto que había recibido de ellos, podía contarlos con una mano.

Aun que podía soportar mejor el poco interés de sus padres, pues dicen que los padres siempre tiene un favorito entre sus hijos. Pero Draco era su novio, la primera persona que había amado románticamente. A la que le había entregado su corazón. Pero este había pisoteado sus sentimientos, haciendo que ese maravilloso año que habían convivido, se convirtiera en uno de sus infiernos.

Deseaba olvidar, pero como olvidar algo que te hizo sentir vivo y amado por primera vez en tu patética vida.

Mordiendo su lengua, para evitar gritar de frustración, se recordó tirar aquellos viejos papeles que tenia de Hogwarts. Para no volver a recordar. No valía la pena revolver el pasado, cuando tenía una nueva y gran vida por delante.

La imagen de un rubio de ojos zafiro le hizo sonreír débilmente. Esos poderosos ojos azules, profundos como el mismo océano. Brillantes como las mismas estrellas. Lo hacían estremecerse.

Un rubor tiño sus mejillas, y agradeció que la luz de la pantalla del televisor de 29 pulgadas, era la única luz de la sala. Ojala Luna no lo haya notado. Pidió mentalmente.

"¿Estas bien?" cuestiono calladamente la rubia

Tal vez no había tenido tanta suerte. "S-si, ¿Por que lo preguntas?"

"Estas muy callado" respondió con tranquilidad pero seria, sin ese tono soñador que tanto la caracterizaba "¿Quieres hablar? ¿Hay algo que te preocupe? Sabes que puedes hacerlo. Lo que hablemos entre nosotros, entre nosotros se quedara"

"¿Me viste cierto?" pregunto, mas para el mismo que para su compañera, pero esta cabeceo de forma afirmativa, el chico suspiro "Draco" lo nombro silenciosamente, claramente con voz temblorosa

Luna trato de guardar su cara sin emociones, esperando a que su amigo de la infancia continuara hablando. Sabiendo que era difícil para el moreno.

"Lo recordé" comenzó a decir, sabiendo que una vez que empezara ya no podría para "Recordé todos aquellos momentos que pasamos juntos. Sus promesas parecían serias y sinceras. Como un sueño. Un maravilloso sueño. Pero entonces, como en todo sueño, desperté. Recordé lo que vi aquella noche. Lo que me dolió verlos besándose..." su cuerpo se agito

Luna siguió escuchando lo que Harry decía, pero no paso desapercibida la forma en que el moreno abrasaba su propio cuerpo, tratando detener el leve temblor de su cuerpo y también buscan consuelo en si mismo. En ese momento, la ravenclaw sintió deseos de mandarles unas cuantas imperdonables a los Potter´s. Moviéndose mas cerca, lo abrazo, haciendo que la cabeza de este descansara en su regazo.

Luego de diez minutos, y aun que ninguna lagrima había escapado de sus ojos, Harry comenzó a tranquilizarse, pero la rubia claramente podía ver que algo mas estaba perturbando al chico.

"¿Hay algo mas que te perturba, no es así?"

A veces Harry se preguntaba como rayos hacia Luna para leerlo tan claramente, como si se tratara de un libro abierto, no solo a el sino a todos. "Creo que me esta empezando a gustar alguien" admitió, sabiendo que seria en vano mentirle, tarde o temprano, Luna descubriría la verdad.

Luna sonrió suavemente, alegre y preocupada a la vez de que al chico quisiera volver amar "¿Puedo saber de quien se trata?"

"Wyatt Halliwell" murmuro

La sonrisa de Luna se tenso, sus alarmas internas se dispararon automáticamente. Esto no era bueno, en absoluto. Cuando Melissa se enterara, pondría el grito en el cielo y el infierno temblaría. Por que estaba claro, por lo que había podido observar esa tarde, que la joven slytherin, no apreciaba demasiado a Wyatt.

"Por ahora no le digas nada de esto a Melissa" le advirtió y Harry asintió sin dudar.

Aun que Luna supo que seria en vano advertirle eso a Harry, lo mas seguro es que Melissa se haya dado cuenta de los sentimientos de Harry, y ese era el motivo por el que la descendiente de los Black no se llevaba bien con el rubio.

Sin que ninguno de los dos supieran, una persona había escuchado toda la conversación desde las sombras de la escalera.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

La familia Halliwell´s había invitado para la Noche Buena a sus amigos más allegados a la casa de Piper y Leo. Los cuatro magos y su guía blanca, habían sido invitados. El joven matrimonio y los dos hermanastros, habían sido obligados por su guía blanca, a usar algo formal, para el gran disgusto de Luna. A quien le habían prohibido ponerse uno de sus famosos vestidos navideños. Silenciosamente los otros tres le agradecían ello a Ariel.

La casa estaba lleno de personas, tantas que no entraban todos juntos en la sala, y poco a poco comenzó a incomodarse. No estaba muy acostumbrado a ver tantas personas reunidas en un solo lugar. Durante toda su vida, solo había tenido verdadero contacto, con sus padrinos, sus amigos, sus padres y hermano. Ni siquiera asistía a las fiestas que se realizaban en Hogwarts.

Aguantándose las ganas de resoplar, observo a sus amigos de reojo. Neville hablaba animadamente con uno de los hijos de Darrell y novio de Kate, Erick. Esto no le pareció extraño, ambos tenían la misma edad y eran arquitectos, con la esperanza de algún día poder formar su propia empresa de construcción. Luna y Melissa, hablaban con las gemelas y Kate. Realmente no tenia ni idea de lo que hablaban, pero tampoco tenía mucho interés de saberlo. Mujeres, bufo mentalmente. Finalmente Ariel, al igual que las demás mujeres de familia, se había adentrado de la cocina, preparando los últimos detalles para la cena.

Disculpándose con Hank y Chris, quienes en esos meses se habían vuelto sus dos mejores amigos, camino hacia el porche de la casa, necesitaba alejarse un rato de la multitud y respirar aire fresco. Ni siquiera podía escuchar sus propios pensamientos entre tanto parloteo. Y eso que apenas comenzaba la noche. Pensó, sentándose en las escaleras afuera de la casa.

No había pasado ni cinco minutos, cuando escucho unos pasos y luego una chaqueta de piel, calurosa, fue colocada sobre sus hombros.

Girando con una sonrisa pequeña, espero encontrarse con Melissa o Luna, pero en lugar de ver el familiar rostro de sus amigas, se encontró con el rostro de Wyatt, e inmediatamente sintió su cara hirviendo.

Wyatt sonrió afectadamente, tomando asiento al lado del chico.

"No crees que esta un poco frió" le dijo con cierta preocupación

Harry se encogió de hombros: "No lo creo, en Londres y Boston hace aun mas frió en esta época" elevo sus ojos al cielo "esta será mi primera navidad sin nieve" agrego con cierta nostalgia

"¿Extrañas Londres?"

"No, pero si a mis padrinos"

"¿Y tus padres?" pregunto realmente curioso, había oído hablar de los padrinos de Harry hasta el cansancio, pero el moreno jamás mencionaba a sus padres

Harry suspiro resignado, sabiendo que tendría que hablar de ellos en algún momento, pero realmente no deseos de hacerlo. No en esa noche tan especial.

"Mis padrinos son mis padres" respondió luego de un incomodo silencio

Wyatt rápidamente entendió la indirecta, Harry realmente no deseaba hablar de ello y el no lo obligaría, fácilmente se notaba que había tocado un tema sumamente delicado. Cuando Harry estuviera listo, el lo escucharía.

"¿Por que estas aquí afuera Wyatt?" inquirió el oji-verde

Esa pegrunta le había dolido, pensando que tal vez Harry no querría estar cerca suyo: "¿Te molesta mi compañía?"

Harry sacudió su cabeza rápidamente "Para nada, pero dudo que solo hayas salido a traerme una chaqueta"

"Bueno, puede que haya querido lo mismo que tu, escapar de ese caos" se encogió de hombros, tratando de sonar convincente

"Wyatt" lo miro seriamente "Ni tu te crees eso, tu eres la personas mas social que conozco"

"De acuerdo, me has atrapado" suspiro dramáticamente, haciendo reír al menor "La verdad es que quería aprovechar este momento para invitarte a salir" admitió sin mirarlo, de pronto aquel valor que siempre había poseído, desapareció como pro arte de magia.

Su corazón latía rápidamente ante las palabras del rubio: "¿No salimos cada vez que tenemos oportunidad?" aun así no pudo evitar fastidiarlo, le encantaba ver incomodo al poderoso rey de la magia.

"No todos. Solo tu y yo" aclaro

"¿Como una cita?" pregunto divertido con un brillo travieso en sus ojos

¿Por que Harry amaba fastidiarlo? realmente le estaba poniendo las cosas difíciles: "Podría decirse" dijo mirándolo a los ojos. Harry simplemente asintió con su cabeza en forma afirmativa. "Vamos adentro o mi madre vendrá a buscarnos" dijo medio serio, medio en broma

Ambos se levantaron pero ninguno podía moverse era como si una fuerza invisible los atara. Alzando sus miradas se encontraron con un muerdago que brillaba en color dorados.

"Mía" gruño Wyatt, reconociendo la travesura de la menor de la familia

"¿Por que no podemos movernos?" temió preguntar, con cierta ansiedad

"Es un muerdago mágico, no podremos movernos a menos de que nos besemos" explico, sintiéndose de pronto agradecido hacia su prima menor

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Melissa, en algún momento, mientras conversaba con las gemelas, Kate y Luna, había perdido de vista a su hermano. Mentalmente se pateo por haber sido descuidada. estaba dispuesta a ir a buscarlo, cuando Piper llego junto a su madre, anunciando que la cena seria servida e inmediatamente todos comenzaron a adentrarse hacia el comedor, tomando sus respectivos lugares.

Luna se sentó junto a su esposo y Prue, sin dejar un momento de hablar con la mayor de las gemelas. Cosa que le pareció razonable, compartían ciertos gustos y ambiciones, y en esas semanas, las dos se habían hecho buenas amigas, como si se hubieran conocido de toda la vida, a pesar de que solo llevaban pocos días de conocerse.

"Iré a buscar a Harry" le dijo a su madre

"Espera" intento detenerla, pero fue en vano, su hija estaba fuera de su alcance

Camino rápidamente hacia afuera, sin siquiera notar que Chris la seguía. Seguramente Harry se había sentido un poco cohibido con tanta gente, pues no estaba muy acostumbrado, y había salido a tomar aire, por lo menos eso esperaba, por que también había notado la ausencia de Wyatt Halliwell.

Ella no era estupida, fácilmente había notado la mirada de Wyatt, el rubio tenia interés en su pequeño, pero bajo ningún concepto volvería a permitir que lastimaran a su hermanito. Ya lo había visto sufrir suficiente con Draco. Y aun que sabia que Harry también sentía algo por el mayor de los niños Halliwell´s, no solo por que ella había escuchado la conversación que Luna y Harry había tenido la otra noche, sino por que notaba el nerviosismo y aquel brillo en los ojos verdes del slytherin cada vez que nombraban al oji-azul o este aparecía en su campo de visión. El rubio no le convenía a su hermano. Había escuchado de la larga lista de chicos y chicas con los que Wyatt había estado involucrado, y nunca en su vida permitiría que Harry fuera uno más.

Impediría esa relación, aun que se tuviera que enfrentar a todo el mundo. Incluso si necesitaba volver a ser una bruja y aliarse con Voldemort o demonios.

Pero su pequeña guerra se derrumbo como el muro de Berlín, al abrir la puerta y ver que Wyatt y Harry se estaban besando. Su vista se volvió roja de furia, como la sangre que pronto iba a correr, si ese bastardo americano no soltaba a su hermanito y sacaba a maldita mano del trasero del moreno.

La loba dentro de ella gruño, dispuesta a tirarse encima de la pareja, que la ignoraba completamente, y secarlos. Pero la puerta se cerró y se vio enfrentada a Chris.

"...Si lo lastima juro que haré añicos a tu hermano" siseo como una serpiente, con los ojos llameantes en furia

Tenia que admitir que la chica asustaba en esos momentos, realmente parecía una loba tratando de proteger a su cachorro, sin embargo, el quería mucho a Harry y a su hermano, aun que jamás lo admitiría, y no permitiría que Melissa interviniera "No lo hará" negó con su cabeza "Aun que no quieras creerlo, Wyatt lo ama y Harry lo ama a el. El hechizo del muerdago no hubiera funcionado si ellos no hubieran sentido amor"

Melissa bajo su cabeza derrotada, sabiendo que no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para impedir que esos dos estuvieran juntos. Aun así, no podía aceptarlo.

La puerta volvió a abrirse, esta vez por Harry y Wyatt, quienes se quedaron congelados al ver la tensa situación entre los dos detectives. Chris los miraba con simpatía mientras que Melissa aun mantenía la cabeza agachada.

"¿Mel?" la llamo, inseguro el slytherin

La morena levanto sus ojos, fríos y calculadores, fijándose solamente en el rubio: "No te haré las cosas fáciles Halliwell" escupió el apellido, "Y si los lastimas pagaras con tu sangre" advirtió antes de volver hacia el comedor, con una falsa sonrisa

Los tres se miraron sorprendidos, antes de que Harry comprendiera lo que había ocurrido. Golpeo su frente con la palma de su mano, presintiendo los futuros problemas que ya le estaba trayendo la, tal vez, relación con Wyatt.

"Mierdç" murmuro un insulto bajo su respiración

**Continuara...**

**HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP**

Cristal: Hola amigos, estamos de vuelta, disculpen la demora, es que estábamos de vacaciones.

Lady: Que suerte que tienen. Mientras ustedes esquiaban en la nieve y tomaban chocolate caliente, yo estaba aquí recibiendo quejas de tus lectores Cristal. . ¡Casi me linchan por tu culpa!- mira asesinamente a Cristal-

Cristal: Ops, lo siento.

Lady: Grrr -gruñe- mejor me calmo y les agradezco a los tres lectores que nos han dejado sus reviews.

Cristal: ahora daremos un pequeño adelanto del próximo capitulo

_Capitulo 3:_

_"Quiero que encuentren al mocoso y me lo traigan" siseo, haciendo estremecer a casi todos los presentes, a excepción de tres hombres, su hijo y dos de sus mas poderosos mortifagos _

_"¿Que hacemos con los otros tres?" pregunto su hijo_

_"Matéenlos" respondió sin vacilación_

_**------**_

_"Han habido varios asesinatos en estos últimos meses, no solo en San Francisco sino también en varias parte del país" Chris le dijo a su ex-compañera, a través del teléfono "Ninguno de ellos parece tener alguna relación, aun que tiene relativamente la misma edad y todos ellos vivieron o estudiaron en Gran Bretaña" _

_"Lo se, en Nueva York también han habido asesinatos similares, aun que yo no estoy a cargo de esos casos" informo "¿Crees que sean demonios?" pregunto en un tono esperanzado, deseando que Chris le respondiera positivamente_

_"No, la forma en que murieron las victimas, no parece ser el ataque de algún demonio. Además, ninguna de las personas asesinadas era bruja o poseía magia wiccan. Pero creo que los asesinos si utilizaron algún tipo de hechizo para matar a las victimas" explico y escucho claramente como Melissa daba un suspiro "Creo que es hora de que regreses a casa Mel" _

_**-----**_

_"Buenas tardes señoras Halliwell´s, vengo a pedir la ayuda de las Charmed" dijo el anciano de túnicas extrañas y coloridas, mirando, con sus ojos azules, a la mayor de las charmed_

_"¿Para que requiere nuestra ayuda?" pregunto Piper sin inmutarse, sabiendo a la perfección quien era el anciano frente suyo, Ariel ya le había advertido de la pronta visita del dirección de Hogwarts y bajo ningún concepto permitiría que dañara a algunos de los cuatro magos que tanto apreciaba, especialmente a Harry, quien se había convertido en otro hijo para ella_

_"Para pelear contra Lord Voldemort y también para encontrar al hijo de unos amigos, Harry James Potter"_

_**--------------**_

Lady: Bien, esperamos que sigan leyendo nuestra historia y que nos dejen reviews por favor, ya que si no lo hacen, supondremos que no esta gustando la historia y no tendrá caso continuarla.

Cristal: ¡¡¡Por favor envíen reviews!!!- ojos de cachorro-

Lady/Cristal: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo


	4. Chapter 6

Autoras: The Three Queens 

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Harry Potter o Charmed, nos pertenecen. Solo somos tres simples autoras que en conjunto decidimos escribir esta historia y que esperamos que les guste.

Summary: Crossover y AU entre Harry Potter y Charmed. Harry tiene un gemelo y durante la noche de Halloween ni James ni Lily mueren. Pero el mundo cree que fue Héctor quien derroto a Voldemort y las cosas no son fáciles para Harry. Sin embargo, cuando Harry decide salir de Inglaterra y de la vida miserable que compartía con sus padres y su gemelo, el mundo mágico se entera de la oscura verdad, cuando Voldemort es revivido por Héctor.

Parings: Harry/Wyatt, Piper/Leo, Paige/Henry, Phoebe/Cupido, Remus/Sirius, Chris/Melissa (OC), Neville/Luna y también habrá un poco de Harry/Draco, además de otras parejas.

Nota: Este capitulo esta dedicado a Snoopy-1987.

"Harry Potter and The Wiccan Power"

Capitulo 3:

10 de Julio del 2005, Sydney, Australia.

Ambos hombres adultos, se encontraban desayunando tranquilamente en la pequeña cocina de su departamento en el centro de Sydney, aun que pasaban de las once de la mañana. Hablando amenamente sobre las futuras clases que impartirán ese año en la universidad y de vez en cuando leyendo el periódico de ese caluroso día de verano.

Remus Lupin-Black observo a su compañero, que leía el periódico con sumo interés, con una mansa sonrisa, tan característica de el; Los cabellos negros azabaches de Sirius ahora comenzaban a vetearse con un color gris pálido, aun que este usaba un tinte para evitar que se notara, su cara esbelta comenzaba a mostrar cierta arrugas en la zona de los ojos y labios. Pero aun así, Sirius Black seguía siendo endemoniadamente sexy.

Riendo entre dientes, desvió su mirada de su compañero, hacia la ventana de la cocina, observando el cielo claro y luminoso. Tal vez podría llevar a su pequeña Natasha junto a Christy y Alan a la playa, si Billie aceptaba. Pensó. Pero inmediatamente recordó a un pequeño de cabellos azabaches y brillantes ojos verdes. Que reiría divertido mientras lo empujaban en el columpio y Sirius le hacia caras graciosas para hacerlo sonreír.

-Harry- Pensó melancólicamente

Pick, Pick (Elizabeth: Que originalidad la nuestra --)

Ambos hombres fijaron su vista en la ventana de la cocina, palideciendo al ver a una pequeña lechuza color canela con manchas negras, que cargaba un pergamino en una de sus patas que picoteaba insistentemente la ventana para que le abrieran. Intercambiando una breve mirada, Remus fue hasta la ventana, abriéndola y dejando entrar al animal, que dejo caer el pergamino en la mesa y rápidamente salio rápidamente del departamento, perdiéndose entre los edificios.

Sirius tomo el pergamino enrollado y lo abrió. Era una de las páginas del diario "El Profeta". Tomando una bocanada de aire, comenzó a leer en voz alta:

"¡Harry James Potter sigue desaparecido!"

Durante estos ocho años, desde el comienzo de la guerra; Donde Héctor Thomas Potter, declaro durante la primera batalla, que no había sido él, quien había derrocado a Tu-Sabes-Quien, sino su hermano gemelo, Harold James Potter. Hemos estado en constantes batallas, esperando que el joven Harry Potter, quien desapareció misteriosamente poco después de su graduación en Hogwarts, nos de una pequeña esperanza de que algún día regrese para salvarnos del Señor Oscuro. Sin embargo, a pesar de los grandes esfuerzos por parte de sus angustiados padres; James y Lily Potter, y el Ministerio, ahora dirigido por Arthur Weasley, no han podido hallar al joven Potter..."

Sirius detuvo su lectura, sintiéndose sumamente furioso;- "¡¿Angustiados padres!" -exclamo con ironía y sarcasmo arrastrándose con veneno en su voz

"Sirius por favor..."- pidió con cierta calma el licántropo, aun que sintiendo el mismo enojo que su pareja.

"No, Remus, esto es inconcebible. ¿Angustiados padres? Ni Lily ni james pueden ser llamados de esa manera, por que no conocen el significado de esa palabra"- hablo indignadamente -"No saben como actúan unos padres angustiados"- Siguió -"Por que para estar angustiado por alguien, primero debes conocer a esa persona, amarla y respetarla. Pero ni James ni Lily quisieron o respetaron a Harry" - rugió con rencor -"Ellos no estuvieron allí cuando Harry dijo su primera palabra; para arrullarlo durante las noches, consolarlo cada vez que se sentía triste o para leerle un simple cuento o escuchar como este lo leía, no lo vieron volar su primera escoba ni le enseñaron a leer y escribir o andar en bicicleta. Ni siquiera acompañaron a Harry durante su primer día de escuela, ni a comprar su varita"- inconscientemente, a cada palabra, apretaba con furia el pergamino en su mano, mientras sus ojos llameaban con furia -"Ellos nunca estuvieron para él, ellos fueron los culpables de que Harry haya huido de Inglaterra y ahora se hacen llamar 'Angustiados Padres'..."

"Lo se amor" acepto, dándole la razón, con una pequeño suspiro "Pero no hay nada que nosotros podamos hacer" dijo con cierta derrota en su voz

"No...Nunca lo hubo" hablo con cierta culpabilidad

Ambos se quedaron en un silencio tenso y culpable, no habían podido hacer mucho por su pequeño ahijado, este había tenido que vivir una infancia dolorosa por culpa de sus padres, sin que ellos no pudiera hacer otra cosa mas que observar y dar algún que otro consuelo. Pero en fin, no había sido suficiente para borrar el desprecio de sus verdaderos padres, y finalmente, su pequeño, como lo llamaban, había decidido marcharse de sus vidas, para empezar una nueva.

Su tenso momento se vio interrumpido cuando la puerta del apartamento fue abierta y por ella entraron tres pequeños terremotos de alrededor de 13 y 8 años, seguidos por una sonriente y algo apenada mujer rubia.

"¡Papís!" exclamo una pequeña de ocho años, cabellos pelirrojos y ojos miel. Que se abalanzo sobre Sirius.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Desde uno de los edificios cercanos, Ariel acariciaba con suavidad las plumas canelas de la pequeña lechuza, que reposaba en uno de sus brazos, y sonrió divertida al ver como Sirius era derribado por la niña rubia.

"Bien, me alegro que tengan a alguien especial en sus vidas, Remus, Sirius"- su sonrisa se desvaneció, cambiando por una expresión seria -"Disfruten mientras puedan, por que esta paz no durara mucho"- sus ojos se fijaron en su lechuza que ululo y agito sus alas -"Si, tienes razón Aura, ya completamos nuestra misión aquí. Ahora debo esperar un poco antes de ir a informarle a las Hermanas sobre cierta visita que tendrán" medito unos segundos antes de sonreír tristemente "Tal vez le haga una visita a mi pequeña en Nueva York"

Dicho esto, la guía blanca orbito, dejando Australia...

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

San Francisco, California.

Harry se acurruco contra el pecho desnudo de su amante, que dormía pacíficamente, escuchando el claro latido del corazón de Wyatt y sintiendo la calurosa respiración de este chocar contra su rostro.

Era increíble con que rapidez habían pasado esos tres años. Entre las constantes y casi semanales peleas contra los demonios y su noviazgo y convivencia con Wyatt. El tiempo se le había pasado volando.

Después de haber estado saliendo durante un año, superando las expectativas de muchos, incluso la de ellos mismos. Por que no todo había sido de color de rosa en su relación, pues ambos eran muy celosos e inseguros; Harry se frustraba y hasta cierto punto se deprimía, cada vez que aparecía alguna de los "amiguitos" de su amante, mientras que Wyatt inmediatamente saltaba cada vez que veía que a alguien coqueteando con su amor, cosa que pasaba muy frecuente. Por que Harry era alguien de quien podrías fácilmente enamorarte, no solo por su atractivo físico sino también por lo tierno y gentil que era; Por lo que ambos siempre terminaban discutiendo. Temiendo perder al otro.

Pero su relación había sabido sobrevivir al igual que su amor, por ello, habían decidido irse a vivir juntos en la casa Black, para el disgusto de Melissa. Al mismo tiempo que Luna y Frank se mudaban a la casa junto a ellos, luego de que la rubia terminara sus estudios en Harvard, y ahora trabajaba en un a de las revistas mas leida en toda San Francisco y en donde Phoebe era la editora.

Frunciendo sus labios, sintiéndose levemente deprimido, recordó que pocos meses después de la llegada de Luna y Frank, Melissa había abandonado San Francisco, luego de haber sido poseída por el cinturón de Hipólita y tratar de matar a Wyatt, se había mudado a Nueva York, en donde había logrado entrar a trabajar para el FBI, gracias a los contactos de Darrell y otros de sus viejos maestros en Boston.

Mordiendo su labio inferior, observo que su reloj indicaban que eran las cuatro de la mañana, sin siquiera perturbar al rubio, se levanto de la cama y busco rápidamente sus pantalones piyamas, que la noche anterior habían ido a parar al piso. Antes de salir calladamente de la recamara y bajar hasta la cocina.

Hacia mas de un año y medio que la morena se había mudado, y aun que se hacían frecuentes visitas; Por que Ariel se encargaba de traer a su hermana siempre que le era posible, ya no era lo mismo. Aun que finalmente había aceptado la decisión de Melissa de alejarse y tratar de reorganizar su vida, extrañaba tener a su hermana en la casa.

La puerta vaivén de la cocina se abrió, dejando entrar a una soñolienta Luna, que murmuraba cosas sin sentidos mientras buscaba entre los estantes algo que ni ella misma sabia. Sonriendo divertido, dejo el tema de su hermana para otro momento.

"Luna" la llamo

"Mhm" le respondió sacando la leche del refrigerador y colocándola en un jarro, que puso a calentar a fuego lento y se sentaba en una silla, descansando su cabeza sobre la madera pulida de la mesa.

"¿Alice te ha despertado?" no hubo respuesta, acercándose lentamente, se mordió la lengua para no reírse y despertar a Luna, quien se había quedado dormida.

Apagando el fuego, coloco la leche en un biberón de plástico, y rápidamente subió las escaleras entrando en la primera habitación del largo pasillo. La cual tenía las paredes pintadas en colores pasteles y alegres motivos infantiles, y juguetes por doquier.

"Alice, eres una niña traviesa a la que le gusta despertar a su mami a altas horas de la noche¿sabias?" le dijo a la pequeña bebita que tendría alrededor de cuatro meses, que le sonrió alegremente, mientras la alzaba entre sus brazos y comenzaba a darle el biberón.

La pequeña bebe de rizos rubios, mejillas regordetas y sonrojadas y ojos castaños, bebió ávidamente su apreciado alimento. Mientras los ojos verdes de Harry se ablandaban y la miraban con ternura, al mismo tiempo que empezaba zumbando una canción de cuna que Remus solía cantarle cuando era pequeño. Logrando que poco a poco se fuera durmiendo.

Poco después, Luna entro en la habitación con cierta preocupación. Pero al verlo, suspiro aliviada.

"Lo siento Harry"- se disculpo pero al ver a la bebe entre sus brazos le sonrió agradecidamente a su amigo de la infancia -"Gracias. Realmente no se que me ocurrió. Si quieres puedes ir a descansar, yo alimento a Alice"

"Tranquila Luna, estas cansada, solo eso"- hablo en un tono blando pero negó darle a la niña -"Entre tu trabajo y Alice, es natural que te quedes dormida. ¿Por que no vas a dormir? Yo me haré cargo de mi linda ahijada, además ya estaba despierto"

Luna lo miro agradecida con sus soñadores ojos, realmente estaba cansada, había empezado a trabajar nuevamente hacia apenas una semana pero teniendo una hija de cuatro meses no le hacia las cosas fáciles.

"¿Estas seguro?"- le pregunto y este cabeceo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora y la chica desapareció después de besar la frente de su bebita y darle las gracias al padrino de su hija. No pasaron ni dos según dos cuando Luna regreso al cuarto -"¿Por que estabas despierto a esta hora?" pregunto con el ceño fruncido

"Luna ve a dormir"- le advirtió pero la chica no se movió -"Hablaremos en la mañana, lo prometo, pero si no te vas ahora no te diré nada"- amenazo y la rubia no tuvo otra alternativa más que aceptar irse a dormir.

La pequeña Alice se había despertado por la voz de su madre, aun que no había exigido ser cargada por esta, al parecer para la bebe los brazos de su padrino eran muy cómodos.

Luego que la pequeña bebiera su biberón, comenzó a mecerla, pero la niña ya estaba despierta y parecía no tener intenciones de volverse a dormir. Por lo que camino hacia la ventana, viendo como a poco a poco comenzaba a amanecer. No pudo evitar preguntarse que tanto estarían haciendo sus padrinos. Lo último que había sabido de ellos era que se encontraban en Australia enseñando en una universidad de allí. O por lo menos eso le había dicho Ariel.

Dos brazos rodearon su cintura y sonrió mientras se apoyaba sobre el pecho de su pareja, mirando a su ahijada que ya se había dormido en sus brazos

"Te ves tierno de esta manera" suaves besos mariposas fueron depositados en su cuello, haciéndole cosquillas "Tal vez algún día podamos adoptar a uno o dos niños"

Los ojos verdes se mostraron sorprendidos y giro para ver a su novio¿Wyatt estaba hablando en serio? Por la mirada sincera y seria algo le decía que SÍ.

"¿Estas hablando en serio?" pregunto con voz entrecortada

"Solo si tu quieres... en un par de años o cuando crees que estemos listos" respondió y se sorprendió cuando Harry lo beso apasionadamente

"Me encantaría" acepto sonriendo sumamente feliz, para luego dejar a Alice en la cuna "Hoy voy a ir al parque con Alice¿Quieres venir?" ya era una costumbre de que Harry y Wyatt sacaran a pasear a la pequeña

"Eso me gustaría" acepto "Aun que tiene ser antes del medio día, por que tengo que verme con el fiscal y el alcalde después del almuerzo"

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Manor Snape, Escocia.

La puerta del feudo se cerró a su espalda, el suave click resonó en la silenciosa y oscura sala. Sus tristes y apagados ojos negros, se elevaron, observando la lúgubre estancia principal en donde aun colgaban algunos cuadros de sus antepasados y mantenían los mismos viejos muebles que habían poseído sus padres.

Severus Snape soltó un suspiro mientras caminaba desganadamente hacia su habitación. Sus cabellos se veían opacos y grasosos, su rostro demacrado por los años sufridos bajo torturas y amarguras de la guerra y su piel comenzaba a tener un tono pálido enfermizo, aun que en el contorno de sus ojos lucia oscurecido e hinchado.

Hacia tiempo que no comía una buena comida ni tomaba un buen descanso, incluso un buen y relajante baño. Siempre andaba con ropas oscuras y añejas. Demasiado ocupado en su trabajo, tanto en la escuela como siendo un fiel sirviente de Voldemort y un espía para ambos lados.

Entrando a la habitación miro con desprecio la cama matrimonial para luego encaminarse hacia el baño. Odiaba estar en este lugar, que le traía agridulces recuerdos de un tiempo lejano que ya no volvería.

_/No importa lo que suceda, estaremos juntos y seremos felices/ -_ la voz juvenil y esperanzada de su esposa resonó en su cabeza -_ /Vamos a ser padres Sev/ -_ sonrió suavemente recordando el rostro alegre y emotivo de su niña cuando le dijo que tendrían un hijo _-/No me importa lo que Voldemort desee, voy a protegerlos. Para que algún día tu, yo y los niños vivamos sin preocupación, como una verdadera familia en un calido hogar/-_ la determinación en aquellos ojos hicieron que su estomago se revolviera inquietamente _-/Te amo, no olvides nunca eso. Cuida de ellos, dales el hogar calido que ninguno poseyó/- _esas ultimas palabras, ese sabor amargo del adiós y de la impotencia al verla morir sin que pudiera hacer algo.

Furioso golpeo el espejo del baño. Asqueado con su imagen. Molesto con aquellas palabras, que a pesar de los años, aun no se borraban de su memoria al igual que la culpa que sentía al abandonar a sus hijos.

Todo esto era culpa de Draco, quien le había ordenado volver a casa y descansar, amenazándolo con que si regresaba antes de las veinticuatro horas, sin siquiera bañarse y un juego de ropa limpia, lo pondría bajo un crucio.

Mocoso insolente. Que no comprendía que el trabajar era lo único que lo salvaba de los recuerdos y los tormentos de culpa.

A casa...Que breves pero irónicas palabras.

El no tenía una casa, un hogar. Solo era un viejo edificio que le había pertenecido a su familia. A su asquerosa familia paterna.

Aun que... hubo un tiempo en donde había sido un calido hogar. Recordó. Cuando se había casado con Ariel y esta le había dado dos maravillosos hijos, que habían empezado a llenar ese lúgubre sitio con sus risas.

Recordó claramente, como si no hubieran pasado 25 años, el rostro sonrosado de sus hijos cuando nacieron, después de 8 largas horas de trabajo de parto. Mellizos le había dicho la enfermera y le habían entregado dos pequeños bultitos envueltos en una manta azul y rosa respectivamente, un niño y una niña. Que poco después nombraron Lance Regulus Snape y Melissa Sarah Snape. Su primogénito había poseído su cabello negro, incluso su misma nariz, heredada por los Snape pero con los bellos ojos de su madre en un tono más oscuro. Mientras que su niña, había heredado sus ojos negros pero en un tono algo azulado.

Narcissa y Regulus fueron los padrinos de Lance mientras que Sirius y Lily habían sido los padrinos de Melissa.

Pero toda esa felicidad había acabado, derrumbándose, como si se tratara de un castillo de cartas, cuando Ariel murió asesinada por Lucius Malfoy. Y el juro tomar venganza, ayudando a derrocando a Voldemort y matando al padre de su ahijado. Pero para eso, había llevado a sus hijos a casa de su madre en Estados Unidos. Separando todo lazo que poseía con ellos y Ariel, y dedicándose exclusivamente a trabajar y trabajar en su venganza.

Una venganza que le estaba costando demasiado y que no había llegado a ningún punto. Por su venganza, sus hijos fueron criados por su madre, aun que eso era lo único que lo consolaba al mismo tiempo, su madre siempre había sido una mujer dulce pero exigente, que le había dado una buena educación a sus hijos, pero Lance...Lance había muerto cuando apenas tenia 7 años. Y Melissa se había quedado sola, sin sus padres y sin su otra mitad, odiándolo en silencio por no haber estado allí.

Pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse. Había escogido ese camino y lo seguiría. El lazo que alguna pudo formar con su hija, se había desvanecido cuando le había aclarado, poco después de la resurrección de Voldemort, que no tenia ninguna intención de comportarse como un padre y que realmente no la sentía su hija, estrellando las esperanza de su niña de intentar ser una familia.

Sonriendo con desprecio a su imagen, recordó los ojos traicionados de su niña que poco a poco en los últimos tres años de escuela se transformaron en desprecio y rencor.

"Fue por su bien" se dijo a si mismo

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Tom Marvolo Riddle conocido como Lord Voldemort observaba furioso, sentado en el cómodo sillón-trono de su estudio en aquella vieja mansión, que había pertenecido alguna vez a la familia muggle de su padre, como sus incompetentes Death Eaters miraban algo nerviosos a la pobre victima que se retorcía bajo el Cruciatus de su hijo e heredero.

Estaba cansado que fallaran una y otra vez. Ocho largos años habían pasado desde que el mocoso Potter había abandonado Inglaterra. Sin embargo aun no podían domar por completo a Dumbledore y a su famosa y patética Orden del Fénix.

Había algo que aun los protegía, que no le permitía tomar el control total de Inglaterra y del mundo. Siempre que quisiera atacar el punto débil del viejo director, el cual era Hogwarts, algo repelía a sus hombres, haciéndolos fallar.

Miro a su heredero, el chico lo disfrutaba, amaba la forma en que los demás se retorcían a sus pies. Pero aun así, su hijo era débil.

Potter fácilmente lo había desarmado en un duelo durante el último año que cursaban en Hogwarts. Se recordó. Y eso que Héctor había estado tratando de absolver los poderes del chico ojiverde durante esos años. Pero los poderes del menor rivalizaban fácilmente con los suyos.

"Suficiente" Ordeno y su hijo algo frustrado se detuvo. "¿Que noticias me has traído Héctor?" le pregunto a su hijo

"El rumor de que Potter es descendiente de eldar es verdad también he averiguado que el y sus amigos viajaron a Estados Unido y que en estos momentos pueden encontrarse en Boston, San Francisco, Los Ángeles o Nueva York. Pueden estar entremezclándose con los brujos wiccan. Esa puede ser la razón por la cual no podemos rastrearlos"

Así que el rumor que había escuchado era cierto. Ahora entendía por que Potter era tan poderoso. Era hora de cambiar sus planes.

Mirando a sus Death Eaters, sonrió con desprecio. Había conseguido la carta del triunfo finalmente.

"Quiero que busquen al mocoso Potter y me lo traigan, sin que uno solo de sus cabellos sea dañado, lo quiero vivo" siseo haciendo estremecer a casi todos los presentes, a excepción de su circulo intimo.

"¿Que hacemos con los otros tres?" pregunto Héctor

"Matéenlos" respondió sin vacilación "No dejen a nadie vivo, solo a Potter...ahora remírense a excepción de ustedes" señalo a su circulo intimo de Death Eaters

"Padre" lo llamo el joven "¿Puedo tener a uno de ellos?" cuestiono con cierta sonrisa y brillo en sus ojos, que no anunciaba nada bueno

"¿A quien?" inquirió mientras levantaba una de sus cejas

La sonrisa de Héctor se ensancho -"O´Connor" informo "Lovegood y Longbottom no me importan, pero O´Connor me ha hecho muchas y debe pagar, además por lo que recuerdo no esta nada mal, tal vez pueda divertirme un rato con ella" finalizo

"Puedes hacer con ella lo que quieras pero luego asesínala"

Tres Death Eaters apretaron sus puños y mordieron su lengua para impedirse mandarle unas imperdonables al par de serpientes.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHP

10 de Agosto del 2005, San Francisco.

9: 45 PM

Chris froto sus ojos cansadamente mientras releía los informes forenses del último caso. Doce horas sin descansar, sentado en su escritorio, leyendo, investigando, tratando de averiguar que había pasado con esas diez personas asesinadas, podía poner de mal humor a cualquiera. Y el café negro y frió, no aliviaba en absoluto las cosas.

La única conexión que había entre las victimas era la forma en que habían muerto. Y todos tenían relativamente la misma edad.

Tomando su teléfono, disco un numero de larga distancia, rogando mentalmente que ella aun se encontrara en su oficina, y fue atendido a la quinta campanilla.

.-Detective Black- le respondió una voz monótona pero de acento ingles desde el otro lado

"Mel" la saludo con una pequeña sonrisita, imaginando el rostro de su ex-compañera

.- ¿Chris ¿Sucedió algo malo ¿Harry esta bien?- cuestiono rápidamente la mujer

"Todo esta bien, solo necesitaba distraerme un rato" admitió masajeando su frente con la palma de su mano

.-Un caso difícil- no era una pregunta sino una afirmación

"No te imagina cuanto"- suspiro, recargándose en su silla -"Al principio creímos que se trataban de muertes naturales, pero eran demasiado jóvenes y cuando el forense los reviso, nos informo que las victimas, todas ellas, habían sufrido terribles torturas, por que muchos de sus órganos interiores estaban destrozados, pero nadie escucho nada"- le informo viendo la fotografía de una de las victimas -"Han habido varios asesinatos, no solo en San Francisco sino también en otras parte del país...Ninguno de ellos parece tener alguna relación."

El tenía una teoría, pero antes debía ver si podía estar en lo correcto. Mel podría ayudarlo, ya que no deseaba incomodar a Harry. Últimamente el mago se encontraba bastante atareado entre su ahijada y su trabajo en el hospital. Ni hablar de Luna y Frank.

.-Lo se, en Nueva York también han habido asesinatos similares, aun que yo no estoy a cargo de esos casos- le dijo la chica -¿Crees que sean demonios?- pregunto en un tono esperanzado, deseando que Chris le respondiera positivamente

"No, la forma en que murieron las victimas no parece ser el ataque de algún demonio. Además ninguna de las personas asesinadas poseía magia wiccan. Pero los asesinos si utilizaron algún tipo de hechizo para matar a esas personas...Yo creo que los torturaron primero y para que los vecinos no los escucharan, colocaron un hechizo silenciador o por lo menos esa es mi teoría" le explico

.-Eso explicaría por que nadie escucho los gritos de las victimas- afirmo su teoría, y prácticamente Chris podría jurar que ella estaba mordiendo su labio inferior.- ¿Crees que estén buscando a alguien en particular?- inquirió mientras leía los casos, en el archivo del FBI, a través de su computadora

"Podría ser" Melissa dio un suspiro -"Creo que es hora de que regreses a casa Mel" dijo, con cierta esperanza de que la joven aceptara regresar a San Francisco, pero lo único que escucho fue la línea cortarse.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Neville maldijo su suerte mientras salía de la constructora, con varios planos entre sus brazos. Tenia trabajo acumulado que debía entregar la próxima semana, si no deseaba ser despedido. Pero si llegaba nuevamente tarde a casa, cosa que estaba pasando, Luna lo mataría.

Colocando los planos en el asiento trasero del Mercedes Benz de color azul medianoche, se dispuso a entrar en el asiento del conductor, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, sintió como algo golpeaba su espalda y se expandía rápidamente por todo su cuerpo, haciendo que se retorciera en el suelo por el intenso y agudo dolor.

Lo reconoció inmediatamente...Era un Cruciatus. La misma maldición que había dejado locos a sus padres, con la cual habían torturaba y matado a su abuela. La misma que había sufrido el durante un enfrentamiento contra Death Eaters en su quinto año en Hogwarts.

La maldición fue retirada, aun que un hechizo paralizante fue puesto en su lugar, y entreabrió sus ojos con pesadez. Viendo a un pequeño grupo de tres o cuatro personas, todas ellas envueltas en elegantes túnicas de oscura tela y con mascaras blancas cubriendo su rostro.

Death Eaters.

"Tanto tiempo sin verte Longbottom..." pronuncio con lentitud una voz que lo hizo estremecerse de enojo "Realmente me ha costado encontrarte... ¿sabes cuantas personas tuvieron que morir hasta que diera contigo?"

"Potter" escupió el nombre como si fuera veneno e intento librarse del hechizo pero su cuerpo estaba débil.

"Vaya veo que ya no eres el mismo niño cobardón que se escondía detrás de mi hermanito y O´Conner" enfatizo sus ultimas palabras con ironía y repulsión

"No hables así de ellos" gruño

"¿Donde están?" inquirió mientras lo tomaba de sus cabello y lo obligaba a ver a sus ojos, ya que el no poseía mascara alguna

"No lo se" mintió y rápidamente sintió el dolor del crucio nuevamente, quiso gritar pero no le daría la satisfacción a Potter, pero así como vino se fue, aun que el dolor aun continuaba latente en su cuerpo

"Vamos Neville...yo se que tu sabes..." agrego en un tono juguetón, fingiendo ser una mama que reprime a su niño

"Preferiría pudrirme en el infierno antes de decirte algo" el no traicionaría a sus amigos, su familia.

"Bueno, ese deseo no es muy difícil de cumplir" sonrió con cierta maldad "Podría enviarte fácilmente allí o hacerte lo vivir tal cual y tus padres los sufrieron"

Su cuerpo volvió a retorcerse, tratando de resistirse pero cuando los otros tres Death Eaters también lo maldijeron, cedió, comenzando a gritar mas ningún sonido salía de su boca. Le habían puesto un hechizo silenciador y teniendo en cuenta de que ya era bastante tarde y ninguna persona pasaba a esas horas por la constructora, era lógico que nadie viera lo que estaba ocurriendo.

_-Luna, Alice...lo siento tanto-_ pensó mientras veía en su mente la imagen de su esposa e hija, antes de que todo comenzara a ser muy confuso

Héctor se estaba divirtiendo al ver al fracasado del Hufflepuff revolcarse en el suelo. Era una pena que no pudiera escuchar sus gritos, serian una dulce balada en sus orejas, pero no podían arriesgarse a que unos muggles tontos los escucharon a los vieran. Aun que si eso llegaba a ocurrir, matarían a cualquier testigo.

"¡Déjalo!" una voz furiosa le ordeno, al mismo tiempo que unas bola de energía golpeaban y noqueaban a sus compañeros

Alzando la maldición se giro para ver un joven de cabellos castaños oscuros que lo miraba con desprecio. ¿De donde había salido ese tipejo? No tenía ni la mayor idea, pero eso no importaba.

"¿Quien eres?"

"No te interesa. Prue llévatelo" le ordeno el joven

Héctor frunció su ceño mientras veía como del aire delgado en unos ases de luces aparecía una chica de cabellos bordo oscuro, piel pálida y ojos verde grisáceos, y tomaba a Neville entre sus brazos, desapareciendo de la misma manera en que había aparecido. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, una fuerza invisible lo hizo volar por los aires.

"Magia Wiccan.. Guías blancos" murmuro sorprendido mirando el lugar donde segundos antes había estado el joven castaño "Vaya esto se pone mas y mas interesante" rió mientras sacudía el polvo de su ropa y miro con fastidio a sus compañeros, antes de murmurar una hechizo, haciendo que despertaran "Incompetentes, luego recibirán su castigo. Ahora volvamos a Inglaterra"

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Lily se apoyo contra el marco de la puerta, observando silenciosamente la habitación de su hijo mientras abrasaba un cuadro y las silenciosas lágrimas resbalaban por sus pálidas y blancas mejillas. Había ordenado que las cosas se dejaran tal cual Harry las había dejado. Nada había sido removido ni cambiado de lugar, los elfos domésticos solo se limitaban a limpiarlas y regresarlas a su sitio. Esperando que su dueño retornara.

Camino hasta la mullida cama en donde se sentó observando detenidamente los estantes llenos de libros. La primera vez que había entrado allí, después de la partida de Harry, jamás había creído que su hijo fuera tan apasionado por la lectura. Había libros de toda clases, diferentes tipos de magia, incluso de idiomas, alquimia, novelas tanto muggles como mágicas. Aun que también se sorprendió al ver algunos retratos. Sin duda poseía mucha habilidad para ese tipo de cosas. Pero según lo que Severus y Minerva le informaron, también poseía mucha destreza para los deportes, especialmente el Quiddicht.

En esos ocho años que su hijo llevaba desaparecido, se había ocupado de averiguar todo lo que su hijo había hecho durante esos 16 años que ella no le presto atención.

Harry amaba pintar y dibujar, al igual que montar una escoba, también era un buen alumno y muy gentil con las personas, pero no había logrado hacer muchos amigos, en realidad los únicos que poseía habían sido solo tres niños que conoció en Hogwarts. Se destacaba principalmente en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, tanto así que había logrado hacer su primer patronus a sus 13 años, Transfiguración, Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas y Encantos. Odiaba Historia y Adivinación, y le costaba mucho Pociones, pero amaba Runas Antiguas y Sanción. Según Poppy podría haber sido un buen medi-mago si hubiera continuado en el mundo mágico.

Los elfos le habían dicho que Harry había aprendido a leer y escribir a los cuatro años y que también le gustaba cocinar muchas cosas dulces, y que su postre favorito era el budín de chocolate y el pastel de fresas con crema. Si mal no recordaba esos también eran los postres favoritos de Remus y Sirius.

Sonriendo tristemente miro la fotografía que había sido tomada durante el torneo de los Tres Magos y que había robado de la oficina de Severus; Se trataba de seis jóvenes estudiantes que rondaban entre los 14 y 13 años, vestidos de gala Su hijo se encontraba en el centro vistiendo con un traje negro y su capa verde que resaltar sus ojos esmeralda. A su derecha se haya una muchacha de cabellos negros de la misma edad que su hijo aun que se notaba que era un poco mas alta, la cual lucia un bonito vestido lila y una capa del mismo color solo que en un tono mas oscuro. Y su izquierda había una rubia que parecía ser la menor, que traía un vestido color verde y una capa blanca, que estaba cómodamente abrasada a un chico regordete que vestía totalmente de negro. Los cuatros sonreían y saludaban a la cámara.

Sin poder evitarlo ella también sonrió, pero era algo muy sutil y débil, como si le costara mucho esfuerzo sonreír y la verdad esa era su realidad. Ya no era la misma mujer.

Con pasos cansados, se dirigió a su habitación, la cual, había que aclarar se encontraba muy lejana de la recamara de su hijo. Pero cuando llego, busco entre sus cosas, un álbum de tapa nacarada, en donde tenia todas las fotografías que había podido reunir de Harry en todos esos años. Las cuales no eran muchas.

Era increíble pensar que, cuando hace ocho años, comenzó a buscar fotografías de Harry, solo poseía tres fotografías de este, por que la mayoría eran de Héctor. Y la única fotografía familiar que poseía era cuando los gemelos tuvieron su primera navidad, en donde Ariel aun se encontraba viva y en compañía de sus dos hijos.

Ariel sin duda se sentiría muy decepcionada y furiosa de su comportamiento.

"Lily tenemos visi..." Su esposo acababa de entrar a la recamara y ahora la veía con cierta preocupación

"Estoy bien James" repitió como una mantra -"Solo estaba pegando esta fotografía" explico mientras le mostraba el cuadro de su hijo

"¿De donde la sacaste?" le pregunto sorprendido, no había muchas personas que tuvieran fotografías de su hijo, pero su esposa no contesto -"Lily?"

"Se la robe a Severus"- antes de que James hablara, agrego -"El tiene muchas en su oficina y en sus cuartos privados, pero solo pude quitarle esta"

"¿Por que Snape tiene fotografía de nuestro Hijo?" pregunto

"No lo se" se encogió de hombros "En la mayoría aparece la muchacha de cabellos negros que esta abrasada a Harry" le indico

James miro el cuadro, la morena se le hacia familiar, "Si tuviera los ojos grises-azulados en lugar de negros, diría que podría ser una copia de Ariel a esa edad" dijo medio en broma, pero luego de un momento, la pareja se miro fijamente -"¡Esta niña es la hija de Ariel y Severus!"- grito

"Pero él dijo que sus hijos estaban muertos" protesto Lily

"Nos engaño..." declaro -"Es obvio que esta niña es su hija, mira tiene los mismos ojos que él pero el rostro de Ariel" puntualizo

Lily busco la vieja fotografía en donde Harry y Héctor se encontraban junto a los mellizos de su mejor amiga, Melissa y Lance. Al compararlas se dio cuenta que su marido tenia razón. Esa niña, era la hija de su mejor amiga. Su ahijada.

"James, si esta niña realmente es la hija de Ariel y Severus, eso significa que si la encontramos a ella, encontraremos a Harry. Por lo que Minerva nos cuenta y por las fotografías que tenemos, ella y Harry han sido amigos desde que entraron a Hogwarts. Además, Albus nos dejo bien en claro que Harry no dejo Inglaterra solo, alguien tuvo que ayudarlo para falsificar los papeles y borrar sus huellas. Quien podía ser mejor que su amiga de la infancia" dijo la pelirroja con una pequeña nota de esperanza, levantándose rápidamente de la cama, tomo su capa

"¿A donde vas?" cuestiono

"A ver a Severus. Me debe muchas explicaciones. Además no descansare hasta que me diga donde puedo encontrar a su hija. El tiene que saber donde ella se encuentra y aun que tenga que hacerlo hablar a través de la tortura, haré que me lo diga" hablo con firmeza y determinación

"Espera, tenemos una reunión con la orden¿recuerdas?"

"Esto es mas importante, James. Discúlpame con Albus pero para mi lo primordial es encontrar a mi hijo" declaro pero antes de que pudiera siquiera abrir la puerta principal...

"Entiendo tu preocupación Lily" le hablo una voz mansa desde la sala

"¿Albus que haces aquí?" la pelirroja ojiverde se mostró sorprendida al ver al viejo director

"Eso quería decirte, Albus esta aquí" le informo James

"¿Sabias que Melissa, la hija de Ariel y Severus, estaba viva y que iba al mismo colegio con mi hijo?" pregunto la mujer

"Lo sabia. Severus me lo dijo antes de que Melissa comenzara la escuela"

"¿Por que nos dijeron que los hijos de Ariel estaban muertos?" le cuestiono James

"En realidad al principio dijimos eso, por que Severus decidió dejar a sus hijos en un orfanato, temeroso de que los Death Eaters los mataran como a Ariel, en donde fueron adoptados por una pareja Norteamérica. Pero Lance, el mayor de los gemelos Snape murió junto a sus padres adoptivos durante un accidente a sus siete años y Melissa fue llevada a otro orfanato hasta sus once años, cuando empezó Hogwarts" les explico la versión que Severus le había dado, aun que según sus informantes Melissa no había regresado al orfanato, sino que había sido enviado a vivir con su abuela adoptiva a Kansas.

"¿Severus puede saber donde se encuentra su hija?" pregunto Lily

"Lily y yo pensamos que tal vez, ella sepa donde podemos encontrar a Harry" le informo James al anciano

"Lamentablemente, yo ya había hecho esa conjetura hace ocho años. Pero Severus no sabe nada ni de su hija ni de Harry ni de Neville Longbottom o Luna Lovegood. Al principio pensamos que Melissa pudo haber regresado con su abuela a Kansas, pero descubrimos que la señora Grey había muerto cuando la pequeña Melissa tenia 13 años y cuando esta entro en posesión de su herencia, vendió los campos de la familia Grey y desde entonces nada se ha sabido de ella"

"¿Y los parientes de Neville o Luna?"

"Muertos o incapacitados...la abuela de Neville murió durante el sexto años de este y cuando entreviste al padre de Luna me negó saber donde esta el paradero de su hija y poco después se mudo con su esposa a Francia"

Lily bajo sus hombros, desalentada, sus esperanzas se habían desvanecido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. James, viendo a su esposa, nuevamente deprimida, la abraso por los hombros.

"Pero descuiden, traigo una buena noticia que tal vez no solo nos ayude a encontrar aliados poderosos para esta guerra sino también una esperanza para encontrar a su hijo..." les informo con una brillantes sonrisa

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry apretó sus puños con fuerza, disgustado, furioso consigo mismo y con su hermano gemelo. Cuando Prue le dijo que Neville había sido atacado por Héctor y un pequeño grupo de Death Eaters, tuvo deseos de rastrear a su hermano, exigirle una explicación de por que ahora estaba del lado de Voldemort y hacerle pagar por el dolor que había atravesado Neville.

Por suerte, Ariel, Wyatt, Chris y Prue habían intervenido y sanado completamente a su amigo, pero si hubiera estado un poco más bajo la maldición, tal vez el Hufflepuff hubiera terminado demente.

Se estremeció ante la idea de ver a Neville en un hospital psiquiátrico como los padres del susodicho...

"¿Dr. Black se siente usted bien?" la jefa de enfermeras le pregunto con cierta preocupación

Por estar pensando en lo ocurrido, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había entrado al hospital, esa noche le tocaba el turno nocturno en emergencias.

"Buenas noches señora Haley. No se preocupe, solo pensaba. Siento haber estado distraído" se disculpo con la mujer, que sacudió su cabeza, murmurando algo sobre jóvenes doctores que no se alimentan como es debido

"Bien, buenas noches doctor. Antes de que me vaya¿desea que le traiga algo para comer?" le pregunto con cierto tono maternal

Sonriendo nervioso, negó rápidamente. La jefe de enfermería era conocida por siempre estar preocupándose por todos, tanto pacientes como doctores. Y siempre que veía una oportunidad lo hacia comer de prepo, según ella, pro que estaba demasiado delgado y que necesitaba ganar mas peso.

La mayor suspiro derrotada, su joven pediatra era muy caprichoso, comía como un pajarito. Bueno, para la próxima vez, recordaría traerle algo sumamente nutritivo en proteínas.

Harry soltó el aire que había conteniendo al ver como la enfermera se alejaba del hospital, y se giro algo molesto al escuchar la risa divertida de su compañero y amigo. Hank Halliwell. Ahora Medico-Cirujano de emergencias

"La verdad no se quien es peor, mi madre, la señora Haley o mi tía Piper" comento

"Yo creo que Piper puede llegar a ganarle tanto a tu madre como a la Sra. Haley" ambos rieron

Piper se había convertido en una madre-súper-obsesiva que cuidaba rapazmente a sus cachorro, e inmediatamente después de que Wyatt y el habían comenzado a salir, Piper lo había tomado como un hijo mas y ese instinto sobre-protector aumento cuando les revelo hace dos años, a la familia, lo que realmente le había sucedido durante su infancia.

Piper había estado tan enojada que ninguno se animo a entrar a la cocina durante esa noche, temerosos de que la mayor de las Hermanas descargara su furia sobre ellos. Incluso estas había estado pensando en mandarles alguna maldición a sus padres, pero Leo había sabido como tranquilizar a su esposa. Pero a cambio Piper se había vuelto más obsesiva.

Siempre estaba detrás de el, fijándose que comiera adecuadamente, que siempre llevara un abrigo consigo, incluso en verano, y ese tipo de cosas por las cuales las madres se preocupan. Incluso le había preparado una gran fiesta en el P3 durante su graduación.

Ni Sarah ni Ariel se habían comportado de la misma manera en que lo hacia la mayor de las Halliwell´s.

Sacudiendo su cabeza, se dispuso a atender a su primer paciente de esa noche. Un niño de ocho años que se había roto su brazo al caer de las escaleras...

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

11 de Agosto del 2005

Paige miro divertida a su hermana mayor, Piper estaba molesta y apenas se podía contener. No solo por el ataque que casi le cuesta la cordura a Neville sino también por las prontas visitas, de la cual, Ariel se había encargado de anunciarles hace algunas semanas.

"Piper, tranquilízate, recuerda lo que nos dijo Ariel" le recordó a su hermana "Tenemos que escucharlos y tratar de ayudarlos...recuerda que nuestro deber como Charmed es ayudar al inocente" Piper gruño

"Claro, que importa si hicieron la vida de un niño un infierno. Ellos aun merecen nuestra ayuda: Son inocentes y angustiados padres " agrego una sarcástica Paige, recalcando las últimas palabras, ganándose una mirada fría de la esposa de Cupido

"No ayudas Paige" bufo Phoebe

"Oh... ¿Se suponía que debía ayudar?" pregunto con inocencia fingida, bajando sus pestañas como una niña regañada

Phoebe resoplo las palabras y acciones de su hermana menor mientras comía una de las deliciosas galletas de chocolate que su hermana mayor había preparado. Realmente ella tenía tantas ganas como sus dos hermanas de ver, estas y hablar con esos magos. Pero, como había dicho, eran las Chamed, su misión era ayudar al inocente, a pesar de que las personas que las visitarían en pocos minutos, no eran ningunos inocentes, sus descendientes no debían pagar por sus errores.

El timbre sobresalto a las tres, quienes se miraron por un breve segundo, antes de Phoebe, la que aparentaba estar mas serenas que sus hermanas, fuera a contestar la puerta, encontrándose con un anciano de largos, cabellos y barba, blanca, que vestía una túnica roja con bordados dorados y sombrero puntiagudo del mismo material que la túnica.

"¿Familia Halliwell´s?" pregunto el anciano y Phoebe cabeceo silenciosamente -"Mucho gusto soy Albus Dumbledoe, hable esta mañana con ustedes"

"Si. Adelante" le permitió entrar y lo llevo hasta la sala, en donde sus hermanas los esperaban.

"Buenas tardes señoras Halliwell´s"- las saludo al ver a las tres hermanas juntas -"Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts y líder de la Orden del Fénix"- se presento

"Mucho gusto" se apresuro a decir Phoebe -"Yo soy Phoebe Halliwell y ellas son mis hermanas; Piper Halliwell, la mayor de las tres y Paige Mathew, la menor" le indico

"Bien. Ahora que las presentaciones están hechas, díganos Señor Dumbledore¿Por que están aquí?" pregunto Paige, tratando de no sonar demasiado grosera

"Bueno, vengo a pedir la ayuda de las Charmed" declaro, mirando, a través de sus lentes media-luna, con sus centellantes ojos azules, a la mayor de las charmed, quien rápidamente le devolvió la mirada desafiante

"¿Para que requiere nuestra ayuda?" pregunto Piper sin inmutarse y voz fría, sabiendo a la perfección lo que deseaba y quien era el anciano frente suyo, Ariel ya les había advertido sobre el dirección de Hogwarts y bajo ningún concepto permitiría que dañara a su familia o a algunos de los cuatro magos que tanto apreciaba, especialmente a Harry, quien se había convertido en otro hijo para ella

"Para pelear contra Lord Voldemort y también para encontrar al hijo de unos amigos, Harry James Potter"- mas que una petición a las hermanas les sonó como una orden...

Continuara...

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Elizabeth: Es bueno que hayamos terminado finalmente...

Lady B-P: Esperamos que les haya gustado.

Cristal: Me duelen las manos de tanto escribir- se queja- ¿Por que me ponen siempre a mi a transcribir los capítulos?

Lady B-P: Por que es divertido verte sufrir XP...además de cómodo

Elizabeth: No te quejes tanto y continua, además he leído los reviews de varios lectores y se que tienes fics que continuar, como Umi esta ocupada con la escuela, yo haré que termines tus fics. ¡A trabajar perezosa!- la toma de la oreja y la sienta frente a la maquina vigilándola con un puntero-

Lady B-P: yo te recomiendo que empieces, ella conoce muchos métodos de tortura- le susurra

Cristal: TT auxilio me he unido a dos psicópatas...

Elizabeth: Tu estas tan o mas locas que nosotras

Cristal: Pero yo no soy una psicópata hiperactiva- señala a la mas joven

Lady B-P¡Hey!

Cristal: Ni tampoco una amargada- señala a la mayor

Elizabeth: Si tienes fuerzas para protestar, ponte a contestar los reviews- golpea el escritorio con el puntero- y no soy una amargada sola la mas cuerda de las tres

Cristal: ;; si señora -dice toda asustadita-

Reviews:

Shadow-yuki:

Cristal: Nos alegramos que te haya gustado el capitulo anterior, esperamos que este tmb sea de tu agrado. La idea de que Paris moleste a Wyatt fue de Lady. Hemos cambiado algunas pequeñas cositas del anterior adelanto, pero es más o menos parecido. Elizabeth: Si! Al fin alguien que piensa como yo y cree que Dumbledore necesita estar mas en un hospital psiquiátrico que detrás de una escuela, manipulando a sus pobre e inocentes alumnos.

Las tres: Gracias, besos para ti tmb, nos vemos en la próxima

Snoopy-1987:

Lady: Wow, gracias por lo de original. A nosotras también nos agrada la parejita de Wyatt/Harry, se ven lindos juntos.

Elizabeth: Bien, aquí en este capitulo has visto una pequeña parte, pero te aseguro que habrá mas encuentro entre la líder de las Charmed y Dumbly.

Cristal: Gracia por habernos advertido sobre el asunto de los reviews, cuando Elizabeth abrió la cuenta, no se fijo en ese pequeño detalle.

Lady: ¬¬ no es su culpa, no sabíamos, tu nos advertiste de eso.

Cristal: Ops, creo que olvide mencionárselos

Elizabeth: De todas maneras muchas gracias.

Las tres: Nos vemos, bye.

Iserith:

Lady: Ojalá todo lo que deseáramos se nos cumpliera de esa manera¿no crees?

Elizabeth: Si, ya era hora de que entre esos dos pasara algo. Por suerte pude convencer a Lady y Cristal de que no lo hicieran tan problemático.

Cristal: Es que me gusta el suspenso y que las cosas vayan con calma vv Pero me alegro que nos hayas amenazado para que no dejemos pasar las cosas tan lentamente- sonríe- Si, Harry y Wyatt están juntos, aun que no prometeos que continué de esa manera cuando Draco intervenga muhahaha- ríe como maniática-

Lady: Pues es si, si has leído este capitulo sabes que Remus y Sirius aparecen al principio y no será la única vez en que aparezcan. Si, por desgracia tmb aparece Dumbledore-manipulador, si Piper y las hermanas como el resto de la familia sabe más o menos lo que sucedió durante la infancia de Harry y el trato de sus padres.

Cristal: Bueno tratare de hacer algo con mis historias- Elizabeth la mira fulminante- esta bien, me haré un tiempito para actualizarlas o recompensarlas de alguna manera (Elizabeth: no te preocupes, yo veré que lo haga) Sii! Fui a esquiar con Umi y mis padres, la pobre casi se mata, se caía mas de lo que esquiaba, jajaja, aun que al final se doble el tobillo y ahora tiene un humor de perros. Bueno, yo no tengo profe, ya que aprendí a esquiar cuando era chica, pero Umi si tenía y no estaba nada mal.

Elizabeth: Si, es una pervertida y si, la idea de la mano de Wyatt fue suya.

Lady: Gracias por recomendarnos a otras autoras, podrías pasarme la dirección completa, solo separa las letras para que entre en el review, yo quiero leer su fics. Oh, entonces eres muy parecida a Cristal, aun que cuando ella no duerme mucho o esta de mal humor o se queda dormida en clases. (Cristal: Eso solo pasó una vez!)

Elizabeth: No estaba cuando ellas publicaron el fics, estaba con mi novio. Contestando a tu pregunta, somos de Argentina. Yo tengo 22 años, Cristal y Lady 19.

Las tres: Nos vemos, besos.

Luna duSoleil:

Cristal: estamos bien, si, es triste que se haya terminado T.T yo quería que siguiera.

Lady: Los Potter sufrirán, pero Drakito no lo hará, no lo merece, todo tiene una explicación ;-; no maltraten a mi niño

Cristal: Fue idea de Elizabeth, ella estaba haciendo un fics de esta pareja, pero como no le fue muy bien, decidimos unirnos y aplicar nuevas ideas a su fic anterior.

Elizabeth: Es que Harry y Wyatt son mis personajes favoritos y no me parecía que hicieran tan mala pareja. A mi no me agrada mucho Hermione y en cuanto a Ron, no me va ni me viene. Yo soy más slytherin al igual que Lady, mientras que Cristal es más gryffindor. Ni sabemos como terminamos juntas, somos un trío muy disparejo.

Cristal: concuerdo contigo, amo los fics del trío de oro, pero es bueno cambiar ciertas cosas. Aun que nadie dice que mas adelante no puedan ser amigos.

Las tres: Nos vemos.

Ailuj:

Elizabeth: Creo que exageraste al llamarnos artistas, nos queda muy grande ese concepto, apenas somos unas simples escritoras fanáticas de Ch y HP, pero gracias por tu hermoso halago.

Lady: Jamás nos libraríamos de una lectora, más bien son ustedes, los lectores, quienes no se podrán librar tan fácilmente de nosotras. Nos alegramos que te guste. Melissa, ella tiene un pasado difícil que ni siquiera Harry conoce. Y tienes razón teme perder a Harry como perdió a su hermano, a su madre y a su padre.

Cristal: por supuesto que Harry es perfecto, en cuanto a Malfoy, todo tiene una explicación y en el futuro habrá ciertos acercamientos entre Harry y Malfoy, por lo menos el rubio tendrá la oportunidad de explicarle lo sucedido.

Lady: Si, me encanta esa parejita. Ariel ya les había advertido a las hermanas sobre Dumbledore. Y aun que Harry les había contado sobre su niñez, Ariel se las mostró, pero eso se vera o se indicara en otros capítulos. Un abraso para ti tmb.

Las tres: Nos vemos

ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR:

Elizabeth: Hola, cortito pero directo al punto, me agrada. Gracias.

Cristal: Aquí esta el nuevo capítulos.

Lady: Esperamos que te guste.

Nos vemos.

Blackmoonlady:

Elizabeth: Gracias, nos alegra que te haya gustado nuestra historia. Si yo amo el Wyatt/Harry, pero no soy tan amante del Draco/Harry, yo prefiero el Severus/Harry.

Lady: No, no te enojes con Drakito T.T todo tiene una explicación.

Cristal: Discúlpala, es que ama a Draco. Gracias por tu hermoso comentario. Bye.

Latnetzi

Cristal: Si, así se escribe o por lo menos yo así lo escribo. Jeje.

Elizabeth y lady: Nos parece que ese último comentario fue para ti, Cristal

Lady: No te preocupes por ello, no estoy dispuesto a dejar esto así como así.

YO:

Lady: etto….Gracias por su reviews Sr o Sra. Yo. Ya actualizamos, esperamos que sea de su agrado.

Elizabeth y Cristal: Sin comentarios, Bye.

Cristal: bien, hasta aquí los reviews, gracias a todas.

Elizabeth: Lamentablemente no tenemos un adelanto concreto para ustedes pero podemos decirles lo que más o menos ocurrirá, aun que aclaramos que algunas cosas podrán cambiar en el futuro, pero más o menos es lo que planeamos hacer para el próximo capitulo:

Lady: Melissa regresa a San Francisco y toma una decisión cuando se entera de que los Death Eaters realmente andan detrás de ellos y que Dumbledore ha solicitado la ayuda de las Charmed.

Cristal: Wyatt y Harry tiene una discusión sobre la guerra que de pronto se cierne sobre ellos. Voldemort es convocado por la Triada. Los demonios y los Death Eaters se unen para destruir a los magos y a las Charmed.

Elizabeth: Sirius y Remus son atacados y gracias a un misterioso chico, se enteran de que los Potter´s y Dumbledore están pronto a descubrir a Harry y arrastrarlo a la guerra, por lo que ellos deciden volver a Inglaterra.

Lady: Bien hasta aquí, por hoy hemos terminado, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo y por favor dejen review´s.

Elizabeth: sus reviews son nuestra única recompensas y ahora las personas que no están registradas en tmb pueden dejarnos reviews. Por cierto, antes de irnos, dejaremos una pequeña preguntita.

1¿Quieren que Hermione y Ron estén juntos?

2: Si no es así¿con quienes los pondrían?

Cristal: Solo vayan hasta el botón lila a la izquierda de la pantalla y aprieten GO! y déjenos sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima.


	5. 5

Autoras: The Three Queens 

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Harry Potter o Charmed, nos pertenecen. Solo somos tres simples autoras que en conjunto decidimos escribir esta historia y que esperamos que les guste.

Summary: Crossover y AU entre Harry Potter y Charmed. Harry tiene un gemelo y durante la noche de Halloween ni James ni Lily mueren. Pero el mundo cree que fue Héctor quien derroto a Voldemort y las cosas no son fáciles para Harry. Sin embargo, cuando Harry decide salir de Inglaterra y de la vida miserable que compartía con sus padres y su gemelo, el mundo mágico se entera de la oscura verdad, cuando Voldemort es revivido por Héctor.

Parings: Harry/Wyatt, Piper/Leo, Paige/Henry, Phoebe/Cupido, Remus/Sirius, Chris/Melissa (OC), Neville/Luna y también habrá un poco de Harry/Draco, además de otras parejas.

"Harry Potter and The Wiccan Power"

Capitulo 4:

"Buenas tardes señoras Halliwell´s"- las saludo al ver a las tres hermanas juntas -"Soy Albus Dumbledore, director de la escuela de magia y hechicería Hogwarts y líder de la Orden del Fénix"- se presento

"Mucho gusto" se apresuro a decir Phoebe -"Yo soy Phoebe Halliwell y ellas son mis hermanas; Piper Halliwell, la mayor de las tres y Paige Mathew, la menor" le indico

"Bien. Ahora que las presentaciones están hechas, díganos Señor Dumbledore¿Por que están aquí?" pregunto Paige, tratando de no sonar demasiado grosera

"Bueno, vengo a pedir la ayuda de las Charmed" declaro, mirando, a través de sus lentes media-luna, con sus centellantes ojos azules, a la mayor de las charmed, quien rápidamente le devolvió la mirada desafiante

"¿Para que requiere nuestra ayuda?" pregunto Piper sin inmutarse y voz fría, sabiendo a la perfección lo que deseaba y quien era el anciano frente suyo, Ariel ya les había advertido sobre el dirección de Hogwarts y bajo ningún concepto permitiría que dañara a su familia o a algunos de los cuatro magos que tanto apreciaba, especialmente a Harry, quien se había convertido en otro hijo para ella

"Para pelear contra Lord Voldemort y también para encontrar al hijo de unos amigos, Harry James Potter"- mas que una petición a las hermanas les sonó como una orden...

Piper estrecho sus ojos, no le había agradado el tono con que había dicho la ultima frase. Más que una petición a ella le sonó como una orden. Mirando de reojo a sus hermanas noto que estas también pensaban más o menos de la misma manera. Contando mentalmente hasta diez, se recordó mantener la calma, mientras el director de Hogwarts, contó sobre la guerra que se estaban llevando a cabo en Gran Bretaña y sobre Voldemort, a petición de Phoebe. Aun que a ninguna de ellas les hacia falta que Dumbledore les informara, ya que ellas sabían perfectamente todo lo sucedido, desde la primera aparición de Voldemort hasta la época actual. No por nada Ariel les había mostrado, a través de un pensadero, todo lo sucedido, no solo con la infancia de Harry sino también con la guerra.

"... Voldemort se ha vuelto mucho mas fuerte y aun que tanto el ministerio como la Orden, están haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de detener a Voldemort y a los Death Eaters, temo que si las cosas sigan así, Voldemort conseguirá prontamente su victoria sobre nosotros. Y una vez que tome a Inglaterra, tomara el resto del mundo" termino de explicar su teoría Dumbledore

Las tres compartieron una mirada, estaban de acuerdo en que Voldemort era, quizás, una de las mayores amenazas. Pero aun así, no podían aceptar la idea de ir a pelear una guerra que no les pertenecía, en donde no sabrían si sobrevivirían. Arriesgando no solo su vida sino también de aquellos que amaban, sus hijos y esposos. Pero si no aceptaban, entonces muchos inocentes se perderían. Aquellos niños no tenían la culpa de que lo estaba sucediendo.

Los Superiores no habían dicho nada, solo les habían informado de lo que ocurría, la decisión estaba en ellas. En realidad, la decisión estaba en Wyatt, el niño tres veces bendito y Rey de la Magia.

Un tenso silencio se extendió alrededor de ellos. Pero no paso mucho, cuando Paris y Prue orbitaron en medio de la sala, trayendo consigo a Melissa.

"¡Paris, Prue!" exclamo, con cierto susto, Paige al ver a sus hijas junto a Melissa, rogando para que Albus no la reconociera

"Por sus caras creo que llegamos en un mal momento" dijo Prue, dándose cuenta de la presencia del anciano-

"¿Melissa?" llamo el director algo inseguro, frunciendo su ceño, mirando fijamente a la joven mujer que se parecía a una de sus ex-estudiantes y espías, pero con los ojos negros de uno de sus profesores.

Melissa miro fijamente al anciano que por siete años había sido el director de su escuela. Sus ojos se volvieron fríos y duros, con un brillo asesino. Nunca le había agradado el anciano, sabio de lo que este era capas con tal de obtener lo que deseaba. No importaba cuanto costara, este manipulaba las cosas hasta conseguirlo. Y lo que mas anhelaba este hombre era el poder para acabar con esta guerra.

"Dumbledore" lo nombro por accidente, aun que su voz era fría y con cierto desprecio, muy al estilo Snape.

Las gemelas se miraron en un microsegundo, para luego intercambiar una rápida mirada con su madre, quien claramente les hizo entender que se llevaran a Melissa de allí. Antes de que algo más ocurriera.

"Tal vez debamos volver mas tarde..." intento decir Paris, pero fue cortada por el director

"Señorita Snape, se ha convertido en toda una bella dama" dijo Dumbledore con un brillo en sus ojos -"Ojalá su padre estuviera aquí para verla, se sentiría muy orgulloso de usted"

Al escuchar hablar de su padre quiso gritar en frustración y enojo, no deseaba saber nada de aquel que la había abandonado dos veces, sin embargo no permitió que aquellos sentimientos nublaran su razón; -"¿Que haces usted aquí?" pregunto tal y como lo hacia con sus sospechosos, de una forma firme y sin temor.

"He venido a solicitar la ayuda de las Charmed para pelear contra Voldemort y también..." informo, haciendo una pequeña pausa -"...Para encontrar al joven Harold Potter, pero viendo que usted esta aquí, tal vez, señorita Snape, usted pueda ayudarme"

- Ah!- pensó Melissa al averiguar las intención del vejete, sonriendo afectadamente; - Ni piense que te diré donde esta, ni siquiera si me torturaran les diría algo sobre MI hermanito, antes me corto la lengua- se dijo mentalmente a si misma

"Comprendo. ¿Pero por que necesitan a Harry si ustedes tiene a Héctor?" pregunto pareciendo realmente curiosa, tanto que casi sorprendió a las demás mujeres

La mirada de Dumbledore se oscureció, pero Piper contesto por el, siguiéndole el juego a Melissa; -"Lo que sucede, Melissa, es que Héctor se ha unido a Voldemort, poco después de la desaparición del joven Potter. Pues al parecer quien había derrotado, primeramente, a Voldemort había sido Harold y no Héctor"- le explico en un tono suave y maternal

"Cuanto lo siento profesor, yo se cuantas esperanzas todos habían depositado en Héctor" dijo con cierto tono falsamente apenado. -"Pero lamentablemente, tengo que decirle, que no se nada de Harry. No lo he visto desde que deje Inglaterra"- mintió descaradamente, tal y como una Slytherin lo haría.

Ahora comprendía las verdaderas intenciones de Dumbledore: no estaba allí solo por el poder de las Charmed, estaba allí para encontrar a Harry. Para utilizarlos como un arma para ganar la guerra contra Voldemort.

Por culpa de este señor, si así se lo podía llamar, según su punto de vista, su madre estaba muerta.

No permitiría que a Harry o alguno de los Halliwel´s, Wyatt incluido, terminaran siendo un arma para el director de la escuela.

Dumbledore estrecho sus ojos, no creyendo las palabras de la joven e intento leer la mente de esta, pero rápidamente, Melissa dándose cuenta de sus intenciones, utilizo la Occlumency, subiendo sus paredes mentales. Haciendo que Dumbledore pestañara sorprendido al chocar contra una fuerte barrera mental, que no le permitió ver los pensamientos y recuerdos de la joven.

"Chicas creo que deberían irse, sus compañeras deben estar esperándolas para la fiesta y aun deben cambiarse" hablo Phoebe, tratando de sacar a sus sobrinas de aquella situación.

Las gemelas asintieron ante las palabras dichas y Paris tomo rápidamente la mano de Melissa, dispuesta a orbitar hacia la casa Black´s.

"Si se algo de Harry, me comunicare con usted, señor" agrego con una falsa sonrisa.

Prue sonrió afectadamente mientras Paris estaba teniendo algo de trabajo por ocultar su sonrisa, al igual que su madre y su tía Phoebe. Su amiga era una buena actriz.

Piper había sonreído orgullosa de las acciones de la muchacha. Pero esa sonrisa desapareció tan rápido como vino y su mirada volvió al director, cuando sus sobrinas y Mel orbitaron fuera de la casa: -"Señor Dumbledore, siento decirle que por el momento no podremos darle una respuesta a su petición. Esto es algo que involucra a toda la familia y antes de darle una respuesta debemos hablar con nuestros maridos e hijos"- dijo en un tono final, no dejando lugar a protestas

Dumbledore asintió, viendo que no convencería a las mujeres de aceptar su propuesta, por ahora solo le quedaba esperar. Aun que el haber hallado a Melissa Snape, ya era un avance para encontrar a Harry. Por que realmente no creía en las palabras de la joven. -"Esperare con ansias su respuesta, señoras Halliwell´s" dijo antes de desaparecer

Las tres hermanas respiraron aliviadas, antes de dejarse caer sobre los sillones de la sala. Piper acaricio su frente, no tenia nada contra el anciano, pero no confiaba en el, le recordaba levemente a los Superiores, siempre tratando de mantener el control sobre los demás sin importantes los sentimientos de las personas.

Un gran grupo de personas orbitaron en la casa, y las mujeres sonrieron de forma cansada a su familia y miraron con algo de simpatía y compasión a los cuatro magos ingleses.

Kate había colocado un micrófono en la sala y toda la familia había estado escuchando la conversación en la casa Black´s. Decir que Harry estaba enfadado y avergonzado era poco, pero Piper supo que el chico también se sentía culpable por las acciones de su hermano gemelo.

"Así... ¿Que piensa que debemos hacer?" pregunto Phoebe

"¿Ayudamos a Dumbledore y su grupo a combatir a Voldemort y sus Death Eaters..." continuo Paige

"...O permitimos que ellos mismos arreglen este problema?" termino Piper con una mirada seria y penetrante, que se dirigió hacia su hijo mayor y Harry.

La familia quedo en silencio mirándose unos a otros para que finalmente los ojos de toda la familia Halliwell´s recayeran sobre los cuatro magos...

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Luego de la pequeña reunión familiar, los Black´s y los Prince´s regresaron a su hogar, sin la compañía de Wyatt, quien regreso a su trabajo normal al igual que los otros. A excepción, claro, Prue y Paris, quienes ahora vivían en otras ciudades luego de graduarse en sus respectivas carreras. Paris trabajaba como diseñadora en Los Ángeles y Prue en Nueva York como publicista.

La pequeña Alice dormía tranquilamente entre los brazos de su padre, ignorante de la incomoda situación que se llevaba a cabo en esos momentos en su hogar.

"Bien...?" comenzó Luna, sin saber realmente que decir. Mirando nerviosamente a su marido y sus mejores amigos

La verdad era, que no tenía ningún deseo de volver a Inglaterra. Oh, ella no había sufrido una niñez miserable ni solitaria como la habían vivido Harry o Neville, ella siempre había sido bastante afortunada en esos términos; su familia la amaba y ella amaba a su familia, aun que de esta ya solo quedaba su padre, y siempre la habían apoyado en sus decisiones. Pero realmente amaba Estados Unidos. Allí había logrado alcanzar muchas de sus metas y sueño, entre ellos casarse y tener a su hija Alice. No deseaba abandonar la seguridad y felicidad, que había encontrado en esos ocho años.

Neville por otra parte, aun que sentía cierta nostalgia por su país natal, tampoco deseaba regresar. No había nada ni nadie que lo esperaba. Su abuela y sus padres estaban muertos. Y sabía que si regresaba, solo seria para involucrarse en una guerra, en donde no sabría que tanto podría perder. La noche anterior casi perdía su vida o su cordura, quien le decir que la próxima no perdería a su esposa o aun peor que ello, su hija. No quería arriesgar a su familia a vivir lo mismo que vivieron sus padres.

Melissa miro a sus amigos, sabiendo perfectamente lo que pasaba por la cabeza de estos. Tal vez ya no era una maga, pero eso no significaba que no podía leer sus pensamientos a través de sus ojos y expresiones. Ni Luna ni Neville se veían ansiosos por regresar. Temían perder lo que poseían y ella los comprendía. Inglaterra no significaba nada más que dolor. América era su hogar y realmente, no le importaba ni la guerra ni las personas que estaban involucrados en ella. No movería ni un dedo por los magos ingleses. Pero, cuando miro a su hermano, supo que si este tomaba la decisión de ir, ella también iría.

Harry estaba absorto en sus pensamientos. Héctor y el no habían tenido una buena relación, cuando Héctor no lo ignoraba lo humillaba. Aun que, se recordó, hubo una época, antes de que cumplieran sus seis años y entraran en la escuela, en que habían sido buenos amigos, a pesar de la indiferencia de sus padres. Y siempre había respetado a su hermano mayor y no precisamente por ser el salvador del mundo mágico, el héroe del que todos estaban orgullosos. Pero su hermano había traicionado a sus padres, después de todo el amor, dedicación, tiempo y esfuerzo que estos habían puesto en él, y estaba seguro de que se habían sentido lastimados ante la decisión de su gemelo. Eso le molestaba.

Sus padres no eran malas personas, si, eran personas orgullosas y presumidas, pero no malas; simplemente no lo habían amado tanto como a Héctor, aun que eso no debió ser así. A pesar de todo James y Lily eran sus padres biológicos. Las personas que le dieron la vida y aun que lo ignoraron gran parte de esta. Una parte de el, siempre los quiso, aun que ese cariño había desminuido con el pasar de los años. Tal vez por eso era que le dolía tanto la indiferencia de sus padres.

No quería regresar a Inglaterra, para involucrarse en una guerra en que no sabía como se había metido, y dejar todo lo que había conseguido aquí: Amigos, pareja, trabajo, colegas...una familia. Pero tampoco podía dejar de sentirse responsable. Si lo que Albus había dicho era verdad, ahora comprendía muchas cosas.

Si el realmente era El-niño-que-vivió. Debía ir. No tenía ningún deseo de que su visión se cumpliera.

Cerrando sus ojos, recordó que hacia dos semanas, había tenido una visión respecto a Inglaterra y la guerra.

_Flash back_

_Subió hasta el ático, y camino hacia el viejo baúl, aquel que no había abierto en un año. Con un simple movimiento de su muñeca, se abrió, mirando dentro de él, busco el compartimiento secreto, de donde saco su varita, su primera varita. La que Ariel le había entregado cuando empezaron su entrenamiento a los seis años._

_Pluma de fénix, núcleo de acero y de 32 centímetro de madera de roble. (Lady: no estoy segura de que estas sean las medidas de la varita de Harry¿alguien que por favor nos diga si estamos equivocadas o no?)_

_Cuando sus dedos se aferraron a ella, comenzaron a salir chispas doradas y rojas de la punta, pero lo que mas le sorprendido fue que su frente comenzó a quemar dolorosamente, con tanta fuerza que tuvo que cerrar sus ojos._

_Pero cuando los cerro, no fue oscuridad lo que vio sino una visión que paralizo todos sus sentidos._

_Allí, en los familiares terrenos de Hogwarts, mientras la luna brillaba en un tono rojo carmín, veía los cuerpos inmóviles de ciento de personas, todos ellos magos. Tanto niños como adultos, con los ojos desprovistos de toda vida y una expresión horrorizada en su rostro. Era una imagen que quedaría gravada en su cabeza para siempre._

_Su corazón tembló y sus pierna se movieron por si solas, llevándolo hacia adentro de la escuela, recorriendo los viejos y largos pasillos, hasta llegar al Gran comedor._

_La imagen de allí, no era mejor de la que había afuera, era aun más dolorosa. Piper, Leo, Paige, Henry, Phoebe, Cupido, Kate, Lucy, Paris, Prue, Hank; Luna, Neville y la pequeña Alice; Sirius, Remus, James, Lily, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Snape y otros miembros de la Orden yacían en el suelo de piedra, que se teñía de rojo._

_Un sollozo lo hizo voltear en dirección hacia la mesa de Slytherin._

_"¿Por que?" le pregunto una pequeña niña de cabellos pelirrojos que se aferraba al cuerpo de un niño rubio_

_"Pequeña" intento acercarse_

_La niña volteo lentamente, mirándolo con sus ojos miel. "¿Por que no hiciste nada para salvarnos?" pregunto con voz entrecortada "¿Por que los abandonaste y los dejaste luchar solos?"_

_Harry frunció su ceño, sin entender las palabras de la niña. ¿Que era lo que había hecho mal?_

_Sus piernas flaquearon al alzar la mirada. Allí, contra el muro, estaban clavado los cuerpos de Chris, Melissa, Héctor, Draco, y...Wyatt._

_"¡¡Wyatt!"_

_Sus respiración era entrecortada cuando volvió abrir sus ojos, mirando a su alrededor, suspiro con alivio, dándose cuenta que se encontraba en el ático de su casa. Como si se tratara de veneno, tiro la varita dentro del baúl y lo cerró rápidamente._

_Fin del flash back_

Su cuerpo se estremeció al recordar cada detalle de la visión. No había querido creer que había tenido una visión. Después de todo el no poseía esa clase de poderes. Por lo que pensó que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada, pero ahora, sabia que no se trataba de su imaginación, había sido una visión.

Una que no permitiría que ocurriera.

Alice se removió inquieta en los brazos de su padre, comenzando a llorar, exigiendo ser alimentada.

Luna rodó sus ojos exasperada, su hija era como un reloj de arena, en el ultimo mes, su hija había tomado un gusto por comer siempre a la misma hora y cuando no lo hacia, mostraba su disgusto. Neville rió entre dientes mientras permitía que su esposa tomara a su hija, para amamantarla, mientras el las rodeaba con sus brazos, mirándolas embelesado.

Melissa los miro con cierta tristeza en sus ojos. Algo en lo mas profundo de su ser le decía que tal vez ella nunca lograría tener lo que Luna y Neville tenían.

"Creo que iré hacer algo de café, viendo que estaremos un buen rato aquí" dijo, levantándose del sillón en donde estaba sentada con Harry

"¿Quieres que te ayude?" inquirió Harry

"Nah, se que no soy tan buena en la cocina como tu, pero se hacer un buen café, por lo menos nadie se ha muerto" hablo en forma traviesa mientras se encogía de hombros

Harry la siguió con la mirada antes de apoyarse contra el respaldo del sillón y cerrar los ojos, decidiendo cual seria la mejor forma de decirles a sus amigos de que volvería a Inglaterra.

Minutos después, Melissa regreso a la sala con una bandeja de café, te y galletitas de chocolate, al mismo tiempo que Luna bajaba las escaleras, luego de haber dejado a Alice en su cuna, dormida, al cuidado de Lexus. La serpiente de Harry se había encariñado con Alice y todas las noches, la serpiente dormía a los pies de la cuna, velando por la pequeña.

"Voy a regresar a Inglaterra" soltó de golpe, cuando Luna se sentó al lado de Neville, comiendo una galleta que había robado de la bandeja que traía Melissa

Melissa dejo caer la bandeja sobre la alfombra, manchándola con la bebida, cuando los recipientes se rompieron. Luna tenía la mitad de la galleta en la boca y lo miraba fijamente como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza mientras que Neville lo miraba como si fuera la primera vez.

Era una imagen que no tenía precio, ojalá hubiera tenido una cámara en esos momentos, y si hubiera estado en otra situación, se habría reído.

"¿Por que?" se animo a preguntar Neville

"Por que siento que es mi responsabilidad" respondió sinceramente

Luna lo miro comprensiva. Neville resignado y Melissa lo miraba con tristeza y rabia.

"¿Estas seguro de esto?" pregunto Mel con voz baja e insegura

"Si"

"Morirás" contradijo

"Tal vez" cabeceo

"No te apoyare en esta locura" frunció su ceño, furiosa

"No te pedí que lo hicieras. Me harías un favor si te quedaras, por que no tienes poderes con que defenderte. Solo serias un estorbo" contesto tranquilamente e indiferente, sin saber que esas palabras causaban un terrible dolor en su hermana.

Melissa tomo sus cosas, saliendo de la casa azotando la puerta, logrando que el vidrio de esta se quebrara. Luna lo miro furiosa un momento, antes de salir tras la morena.

"¿Por que la trataste así?" Neville lo miro confundido

"Por que no quiero que se involucren"

"Es por la visión que tuviste" no era una pregunta, solo un hecho. Neville había sido la única persona que sabia de su visión.

"No voy a permitirle morirse" dijo firmemente

"Sabes que no puedes tomar una decisión por nosotros" contradijo el oji-café con el ceño fruncido "Iremos contigo quieras o no. No te dejaremos solo en esto" agrego

"Lo se. Pero por lo menos lo intente" dijo antes de subir las escaleras rumbo a su cuarto.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Severus suspiro mentalmente, mientras miraba fijamente a la mujer de estatura mediana, cabellos pelirrojos y cuerpo delgado. Sus ojos negros se encontraron con un par de ojos verdes, que lo miraban con una furia silenciosa.

Levanto una ceja -"¿Que es lo que quieres Evans?"- le pregunto usando el anterior apellido de la pelirroja

"¿Por que nunca me dijiste que tus hijos no habían muerto cuando atacaron a Ariel?" pregunto entre dientes, apretando sus puños; -"¡Por que me lo ocultaste todo este tiempo!"

"En realidad solo uno de mis hijos continua con vida, Lance murió cuando tenia siete años en un accidente automovilístico" dijo con un tono llano, como si estuviera hablando del clima

Lily gruño ante el tono desinteresado del hombre. No podía creer que alguien hablara de la muerte de un hijo de esa manera. Ella reconocía que había cometido un error al maltratar a su hijo menor, pero ella y James lo estaban pagando con cada día que pasaba mientras sus corazones se removían con culpa y desesperación.

"Aun que fuera así. Yo tenia derecho a saber que los hijos de mi mejor amiga estaban con vida" exclamo

"¿Derecho?" pregunto con ironía -"Tu no tienes ningún derecho sobre mis acciones o mis hijos"- respondió con tranquilidad

"Melissa es MI ahijada. Si tu no querías criarla, yo con gusto lo habría hecho" se opuso firmemente -"Ariel hubiera querido eso"- agrego convencida

El profesor sintió que tenia que utilizar toda sus fuerza de voluntad para no cachetear a la mujer frente a el.

"Antes muerto, que haberte entregado a mis hijos" siseo entre dientes apretados -"Y dudo que MI mujer hubiera querido que tu criaras a nuestros hijos después de ver la forma en que tratabas al tuyo..."- agrego con cólera

Lily sintió que su sangre hervía de furia y culpa, las lágrimas tibias quemaban sus ojos, pugnando por ser liberadas. Levantando su mano derecha, golpeo la mejilla pálida del hombre pelinegro, dejando rápidamente una vivida marca roja. Haciendo que la cabeza de este diera vuelta y un pequeño hilo de sangre comenzó a salir de su nariz.

"¡Cállate!" grito -"Por lo menos yo nunca lo abandone y lo crié. Tal vez no lo hice de la mejor manera, pero nunca le falto nada"- se defendió

Severus limpio la sangre, antes de sonreír con desprecio, nada lo callaría ahora, le diría unas cuantas verdaderas, que nadie se había atrevido a decirle, a la mujer frente a el.

"Tienes razón, Lils" la llamo con su viejo apodo -"Yo abandone a mis hijos y no me arrepiento de ello; por que siempre tuvieron todo lo que quisieron, incluyendo amor" informo, haciendo que la mujer abriera enormemente sus ojos -"En cambio Harry, a quien tú 'criaste' "- remarco las palabras con sarcasmo -"Aun que dudo de eso; por que, sinceramente, creo que fueron Lupin y Black quienes lo criaron y se encargaron de que nunca le faltara nada" dijo en forma pensativa -"después de todo ellos se encargaron de que el niño aprendiera a hablar, leer y escribir, por Merlín, creo que incluso estuvieron allí cuando dio sus primeros pasos. Ellos lo llevaban al parque, la playa y a la escuela..." comenzó a enumerar

"¡Severus!" lo reprendió Albus, quien acababa de llegar y ahora se dirigía hacia su despacho, en donde esperaba encontrarse con algunos miembros mas leales de la Orden, pero al escuchar la conversación y el rumbo que esta estaba tomando, decidió intervenir.

Severus miro de reojo al director, este se veía bastante enojado y cansado, sin embargo poco le importaba la condición del anciano. Alzando una ceja, miro como Dumbledore negaba con su cabeza.

"Ve a mi oficina Severus, aguarda allí con los demás, traigo noticias, aun que no todas son tan buenas, creo que una de ellas te alegrara" le dijo con cierto brillo que el profesor de pociones detestaba

Severus accedió, comenzando a caminar, pero se detuvo y miro por encima de su hombro derecho a la mujer que lloraba silenciosamente. "Ah, por cierto Lily"- hablo como si de pronto hubiera recordado algo -"Hay algo que siempre le falto a tu hijo. Y ese fue el amor de una buena madre" Dicho esto siguió con su camino

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Cuando Albus y Lily entraron al despacho, media hora después. James noto como los bellos ojos de su esposa, se notaban algo hinchados y rojizos, un claro signo de que esta había estado llorando. Silenciosamente se juro que después arreglaría ciertos asuntos con Snape.

Dumbledore se dejo caer en su silla, antes de tomar un poco de té y mirar al pequeño grupo de personas, que esperaban ansiosas por las noticias que traía. Si bien las cosas no habían salido como el las había planeado, no podía dudar que haber encontrado a Melissa, era algo bueno.

"He hablado con las Charmed" les informo -"Si bien no me han dado una respuesta a nuestra petición. No la han rechazado. Por ahora debemos esperar por su respuesta, la cual, prometieron que no tardarían en darme" aclaro

"¿Es posible que contemos con su ayuda?" pregunto Hermione Granger, su nueva profesora, desde que Minerva se había jubilado como profesora ese año.

"Es muy posible" admitió, antes de dirigirle una mirada significante a Severus, sonriendo débilmente, hablo -"Pero lo que mas me ha alegrado fue el haber encontrado a Melissa O´connor" informo

Todos se encontraron sorprendidos ante esa noticia, desde la desaparición de Harry, habían estado tratando de encontrar tanto al muchacho como a sus amigos. Pero jamás habían podido hallar rastro alguno del cuarteto, pero con la aparición de O´connor, había una pequeña esperanza de encontrar a Harry.

Lily sonrió con cierta esperanza al igual que James. Mientras que Severus apretó silenciosamente la taza de té que tenia entre sus manos. Esto era algo que no tenía previsto. No se suponía que su hija se involucraba en esta guerra.

"¿Que fue lo que te dijo?" pregunto James -"¿Te ha dicho donde podemos encontrara a Harry?"

"Calma" pidió el anciano -"No pude conversar mucho con ella, por que en ese momento me encontraba con las Charmed, al parecer Melissa y las hijas de una de las Hermanas son amigas o por lo menos eso me han dicho"- aclaro -"Ella niega el saber el paradero de Harry, pero es obvio que esta mintiendo y que no accederá tan fácilmente a darnos información"- hablo con cierta desilusión -"Pero confió que en el futuro nos diga donde se encuentra. Tal vez, Severus, tú puedas convencerla a que nos diga donde podemos encontrar a Harry"

Todas las miradas del cuarto se centraron en él; haciendo que maldijera silenciosamente al director por ponerlo ante semejante situación -"Creo que podría hablar con ella"- accedió

"Bien, la joven O´connor se encuentra en San Francisco" le informo

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Wyatt miro sorprendido a su pareja, preguntándose si había escuchado claramente las palabras de este, pestaño varias veces, antes de negar con su cabeza. Tal vez debería ir al medico a que le revisaran los oídos.

Harry suspiro ante la actitud de su novio. "Wyatt dime algo"

"Estas loco" dijo por acto de reflejo, pensando, que quien necesitaba un doctor era su pareja no el.

"Apenas lo descubres" intento poner cierto humor a la situación, pero ceño en la cara de su novio solo hondo ante sus palabras "Wyatt por favor, compréndeme"

"¿Que quieres que comprenda Harry?" pregunto exasperado "¿Que vas a ir a arriesgar tu vida por un grupo de personas que no valen la pena y que hicieron de tu infancia y tu vida una miseria?" levanto una de sus cejas

"No. Quiero que comprendas que iré a arriesgar mi vida por aquellos niños que no tiene la culpa de lo que sus padres hicieron. Además es mi deber" contesto con tranquilidad.

"¿Tu deber¿Quien dice que es tu deber?" replico, agitando sus manos al aire, haciendo que el espejo del baño se rompiera

Harry se acerco hasta su novio y peino su cabello hacia atrás, dejando expuesta su frente. Por un momento, el Rey de la Magia olvido como respirar, al ver la cicatriz en forma de relámpago en la frente de su novio. La cicatriz que lo marcaba como el igual de Voldemort, el único sobreviviente a la maldición asesina.

"Aun así...ellos no valen la pena¿acaso olvidaste lo que te hicieron?"

"No, nunca lo haré" respondió "Pero no es para tanto"

"¡Harry ellos prácticamente te tenían olvidado y abandonado, como si tu no existieras!" exclamo furioso

"No es tan así Wyatt" contradijo enojado "Además no voy por mis padres. Voy por esas otras personas inocentes"

Wyatt suspiro. ¿Por que demonios su novio a veces tenia que ser tan compasivo y poseer ese complejo de héroe? Que siempre lograba meterlo en problemas. Hasta ahora Harry había tenido suerte y nunca había sufrido heridas demasiado graves, pero un día esa suerte acabaría y temía que el precio que Harry tuviera que pagar fuera muy alto.

"Maldito completo de héroe" murmuro, antes de arrastrar al ojiverde a sus brazos

"¿Wyatt?" inquirió inseguro

"Así que...iremos a Inglaterra" declaro

"¿Iremos?" levanto sus cejas, antes de fruncirlas

"Claro, no te dejare ir solo, lo mas seguro es que te temas en muchos problemas, podrías terminar secuestrado...otra vez" dijo divertido

Harry gruño molesto. ¡Demonio! Siempre que Wyatt tenia oportunidad le recordaba aquella vez que lo había utilizado como carnada para atraer a Wyatt y las Hermanas a una trampa.

"Solo paso una vez" protesto, tratando de deshacerse del abraso de su novio

"De todas maneras, no solo tu fuiste llamado, también mi madre y mis tías y conociéndolas lo mas seguro es que acepten ir" dijo con cierta resignación "Y aun que no hubiéramos sido llamados. Iría de todas formas" sonrió con seguridad

"Wyatt" el rubio lo miro atentamente "Gracias" susurro ante de besarlo

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Brooklyn, Nueva York.

Melissa sonrió suavemente antes de desenredarse de los posesivos brazos que la rodeaban. Levantándose, se coloco su bata de seda, dirigiéndose hacia la cocina, dispuesta a preparar el desayuno, aun que era sábado, le había dicho a su compañera que se reunirían para entregar el informe sobre su último caso.

Abriendo la alacena para sacar el café, descubrió un pequeño frasco de vidrio que contenía un líquido púrpura. El cual tomo entre sus manos, observándolo fijamente

/Solo serás un estorbo/- aquellas palabras habían dolido tanto como las que le había dicho su padre en su cuarto año -/No deseo tener cualquier tipo de relación contigo. Puede que sea tu padre pero no tengo verdaderas intenciones de serlo/-

- Yo no seré un estorbo para nadie- pensó decidida

Abriendo el frasquito, olió el fresco y dulce aroma de las moras. Realmente no tenia deseos ni de volver a Inglaterra ni de recuperar sus poderes, pero Harry iría a pelear una guerra, en donde no solo se necesita astucia e inteligencia, sino también magia.

No permitiría que su hermanito luchara solo. Además conociendo a Luna y Neville lo mas seguro es que ellos también fueran. Chris había dicho que su familia también tenia pensador ir a ayudar.

"Ellos lo valen" se dijo acercando el frasco sus labios, pero antes de que tomara su contenido, un golpe en la puerta la detuvo.

Camino presurosa hacia la entrada, esperando que su novio no se despertara, y sin mirar, abrió la puerta al escuchar el insistente llamado.

Pero cuando lo hizo se arrepintió de hacerlo. Allí frente a ella estaba su PADRE. Merlín, realmente hoy no debió haberse levantado de la cama, quizás aun continuaba dormida y estaba teniendo su peor pesadilla o tal vez había despertado en la dimensión desconocida.

"¿No me vas a dejar entrar?" pregunto

"¿Como me encontraste?" cuestiono, deseando más que nunca traer su arma consigo, pero desgraciadamente, su arma se encontraba en su habitación

"Realmente crees que puedas evadirme tan fácilmente. Tengo mis contactos sabes" respondió este con tranquilidad -"¿Ahora vas a dejarme pasar?"

"No" fue su simple repuesta, antes de intentar cerrar la puerta, pero Severus se lo impidió

"Tenemos que hablar" declaro el pelinegro.

"No hay nada de que hablar. Usted dijo todo lo que tenían que decir en Inglaterra señor" dijo entre dientes, escupiendo las ultimas palabras

"Es sobre Dumbledore" informo logrando que la chica dejara de forcejear y con un suspiro le permitiera entrar

"¿Que sobre Dumbledore?" inquirió con una ceja levantada y cruzándose de brazos

Severus estudio a su hija por unos breves segundos. Se había convertido en toda una bella mujer. Ya no se parecía tanto a su madre, ahora sus rasgos se habían afinado al igual que sus curvas, el cabello corto hasta los hombros la hacia lucir diferente. Toda una dama. Digna de la herencia Snape.

"Vengo a advertirte. Quiere información sobre Potter y no se detendrá hasta que la consiga"

"Y supongo que te envió a ti para sacármela"- dedujo -"A ti seria la ultima persona que le daría información sobre el paradero de Harry"

"¿Entonces sabes donde esta?"

Sonriendo afectadamente miro fijamente los ojos negros de su padre; -"Quizás. Tal vez. Quien sabe" dijo encogiéndose de hombros -"Pero si tienen tantos contactos, usadlos. De mi, no sabrán nada"- agrego mientras volvía a abrir la puerta -"Gracias por la advertencia y hasta nunca Señor Snape" dijo con cierta ironía las ultimas palabras.

"Adiós" murmuro su padre cuando paso a su lado.

Cerrando la puerta, se apoyo contra esta: -"Siempre me gusto la forma en que tu padre viste como muggle"- dijo Ariel, orbitando en medio de la sala

"¿Que haces aquí Intento-patético-de-ángel-guardián?" pregunto

"Soy tu madre Melissa, podrías tratarme con mas respecto" le reprendió con los brazos en la cadera

"Ahora no tengo ánimos para discutir, esta ha sido las peores 48 horas que he tenido esta semana" dijo mientras volvía a entrar a la cocina, dispuesta a terminar con lo que había empezado.

"¿Vas a tomarla?" pregunto Ariel, en un tono suave, al ver la su hija mirar fijamente la poción de color púrpura "No tienes que hacerlo sino lo quieres. Ellos comprenderán"

"¿Muchos van a morir, cierto?" pregunto con seriedad

"Si" afirmo en un cuchicheo

"También yo" no era una pregunta sino una declaración

"Eso no lo se" suspiro, cerrando sus ojos dolorosamente

Melissa llevo el frasco a sus labios y rápidamente bebió su contenido, dejando caer el frasquito, se agarro su garganta, sintiendo como la poción quemaba sus cuerdas vocales y todo su interior. Su sangre fluía rápidamente y su magia que se encontraba encerrada se libero, haciendo que las cosas de cristal y vidrio a tres metros a la redonda explotaran.

Cayendo al piso de rodillas, intento recuperar el aliento.

"¡Mel!" exclamo Chris, tomándola entre sus brazos "¿Que hiciste Melissa?"

La chica sonrió entre culpable y resignada "Algo que debí hacer hace mucho: aceptar lo que soy"

"Que poética y dramática" dijo sarcástico e irónico

"Gracias" respondió en el mismo tono con una pequeña sonrisa divertida que se amplio al escuchar la risa sincera de su compañero

HPHPHPHPHPHP

20 de Agosto. Escuela mágica.

Siete días después de la visita de Dumbledore a las Charmed, estas y su familia se encontraban reunidos en la escuela mágica, de donde partirían hacia Londres, a través de un Trasladador que Dumbledore les había facilitado, y que los haría llegar hasta la Oficina Central de la Orden.

Casi toda la familia Halliwell´s partiría hacia Londres, las únicas personas que se quedarían en San Francisco, serian Lucy, quien se encontraba en la Universidad, Hank que no podía abandonar a sus pacientes y ahora estaba a cargo de los pacientes de Harry, y Kate quien estaba a cargo de la escuela mágica como vice-directora y se negaba renuentemente a dejar a su esposo, Erick, solo, ya que hacia pocas semanas que ambos se habían casado. Además de ellos tres, Henry, también se quedarían. Aun que los cinco habían prometido que irían a pasar los fines de semanas con los demás en Londres.

Para sorpresa de todos, especialmente de los tres magos, Melissa había liberado su magia y ahora no solo poseía sus viejos poderes, sino también tenia el poder de orbitar y sanar como un Guía Blanco, a pesar de no ser reconocida como uno. Ariel les había explicado que Melissa había heredado, de alguna forma, parte de su poder, y al liberar su magia dormida, estos habían despertado gracias a la poción.

"Bien muchachos, es hora de irnos" dijo Piper mostrándoles el pequeño trasladador que era una vieja radio muggle- "Al parecer esto es lo que los magos utilizan para transportarse de un lugar a otro" dijo pensativa mirando con algo de desconfiaba en aparatito

"Es un trasladador, Piper" dijo Luna con una sonrisita, mirando divertida como Harry hacia una mueca de desgano

Neville, Ariel y Melissa rieron al ver la cara del ojiverde mientras que los demás los miraron extrañado, ninguno de los Halliwell´s, sabía que Harry odiaba los trasladadores.

"¿Como se supone que lo activamos?" pregunto Mía, curiosa por el artefacto

"Todos tenemos que tocarlo y este nos lleva hacia el lugar, anteriormente, indicado" explico Neville

Todos asintieron y colocaron un dedo sobre el aparato, a excepción de Luna, quien seria llevaba por Cupido, ya que era ella quien llevaba a Alice y era el modo mas seguro de transportarse, sin que ninguna de las dos saliera herida.

"A la cuenta de 3: ...3...2...1" contó Harry y al aparato se activo, e inmediatamente sintieron el tirón en su ombligo, comprendiendo por que Harry odiaba tanto aquel aparato.

Pocos segundos después sintieron tierra firme bajo sus pies y muchos no pudieron evitar tropezar y caer al suelo, como en el caso de Mía, Harry, Melissa y Paris, quien al aferrarse a su gemela, la arrastro consigo hacia el suelo frió y duro, ganándose una mirada asesina por parte de esta.

"Se supone que eres mi gemela, si yo sufro, tu también" dijo Paris, con una sonrisa tímida pero a la vez descarada

"Pero no en el sentido literal" gruño la otra mientras se ponía de pie, ayudando a su gemela.

"Ahora entiendo el por que de tu odio hacia esa cosa, Harry" dijo entre dientes, Mía poniendo mala cara, y su madre la ayudaba a levantarse, sin poder evitar reírse entre dientes

"Años usando el mismo transporte y nunca aprendieron como caer de pie. Me decepcionan chicos" dijo burlonamente Luna, con sus brillantes y soñadores ojos, que mostraban cierta raya de travesura

"Cállate" bufaron los otros dos magos, siendo ayudados por sus respectivos novios. "Tu también te hubieras caído si hubieras pasado mas de ocho años sin utilizar un trasladador"- agrego Melissa, tratando de mantener el poco orgullo que le quedaba

"Aja" rodó sus ojos la rubia "Y como es que mi amado Nev, no se cayo" contradijo

Harry y Melissa le enviaron una fría mirada al mago alto y musculoso, quien sudo frió y rió nerviosamente ante las miradas asesinas de sus dos mejores amigos.

Mientras estos seguían discutiendo, las Charmed observaron fijamente a Dumbledore, junto con otro pequeño grupo de magos, quienes ignoraban el pequeño espectáculo que sucedía detrás de ellas.

"Bienvenidos a la oficina de la Orden del Fénix" dijo Dumbledore, al ver a las tres hermanas en compañía de su familia

Los murmullos y discusiones acabaron de inmediato y los cuatro magos, involuntariamente se tensaron al escuela la familia voz de su ex-director.

"Gracias Sr. Dumbledore" dijo Phoebe, con cierta amabilidad

"Quiero presentarle a varios de mis colegas y miembros fieles de la Orden" señalo el pequeño grupo detrás de el "Ella es la vice-directora de Hogwarts; Minerva McGonagall, La profesora de transformaciones; Hermione Granger, el profesora de Pociones; Severus Snape; Draco Malfoy, profesor de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras; y, la profesora de Encantamientos; Lily Potter y su esposo, segundo al mano de la Orden y Auror reconocido; James Potter"

Wyatt apretó la mano de su novio, al sentirlo tenso, ante el nombre de sus padres, mientras que Luna, Neville y Melissa intercambiaron una mirada angustiada.

"Muchos gusto señores" respondió Piper mirando asesinamente a los Potter´s. "Yo soy Piper Halliwell, ella son mis hermanas menores, Phoebe Halliwell y Paige Mathew" las dos asintieron ante sus respectivos nombres- "Y ellos son nuestros esposos; Mi marido Leo Wyatt y Cupido el esposo de Phoebe " el Leo y Cupido sonrieron débilmente, tomando la mano de sus respectivas esposas -

"Mi esposo Henry, lamentablemente no pudo venir al igual que mi hijo mayor Hank" dijo Paige- "Pero ellas son mis hijas gemelas, Paris y Prue" ambas chicas cabecearon ante sus nombres, aun que Paris sonrió amigablemente, Prue no lo hizo, simplemente le mando una mirada fría a los Potter´s

"Y ella es nuestra hija menor, Mía" dijo Phoebe, al contrario de lo que todos pensaban, ya que la niña era muy amigable con todo el mundo, esta simplemente los miro de reojo, con cierto deprecio, jamás perdonaría a las personas que hicieron sufrir a su querido hermano Harry.

"Y finalmente ellos son nuestros hijos" tratando de armonizar un poco las cosas, Leo- "Christopher y Wyatt" presento

"¿Y quienes son las otras tres personas que los acompañan?" pregunto minerva, sin poder observarlos muy bien

"Oh disculpen; Ellos son nuestros protegidos y amigos de la familia" dijo Piper con cierto orgullo -"Pero creo que ustedes ya los conocen: Luna Lovegood ahora Longbottom y Neville Longbottom" los nombro y estos pasaron al frente sin ningún tipo de emoción en sus rostro, incluso los ojos soñadores de Luna se veían sin emociones "Y su pequeña hija Alice Serena Longbottom" señalo a la pequeña bebita que Paige tenia entre sus brazos

Tomando una bocanada de aire, continuo- "Y ella es Melissa Sarah O´connor, la novia de mi hijo menor" dijo Piper sonriéndole a la morena, quien se coloco al lado de sus amigos, cubriendo a Harry de los demás

Melissa y su padre intercambiaron una mirada, antes de que la chica volteara a mirar a los Potter´s: "Hola Sr. y Sra. Potter" hablo lenta y perezosamente aun que con cierta frialdad y desprecio, muy al estilo Snape y Malfoy.

"Y finalmente la pareja de mi hijo mayor, aun que creo que no hace falta que lo presente; Harry Potter" nombro con lentitud y orgullo, sonriendo afectadamente junto a sus dos hermanas al ver las caras de los otros magos

Los otros magos sonrieron antes de separarse, mostrando a un orgulloso y desinteresado Harry, que miro fríamente a sus padres.

"¿Harry?" lo nombro con cierto temor y esperanza Lily

**Continuara...**

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPH.

Lady: Bien, disculpen la demora, pero es que tuvimos unas semanitas bastante pesadas entre la Universidad y el trabajo y nos costo mas de la cuenta reunirnos para continuar la historia. Lamentablemente, ni Elizabeth ni Cristal están aquí para ayudarme a publicar el capitulo y yo estoy bastante apurada, por esa cuestión pedimos disculpas a todos aquellos que nos enviaron reviews, hemos leído todos y se los agradecemos y esperamos que como siempre sigan enviando sus hermosos comentarios. Pedimos disculpas por las faltas de ortografía, pero es que no tenemos una beta ni tampoco tiempo para ir revisándolos. De lo contrario nos tardaríamos más en publicar.

Les agradecemos a todas las que nos enviaron sus mensajes y leen la historia, especialmente a:

Luna duSoleil(Tomaremos en cuenta lo que dijiste respecto a Ron y Hermione); Iserith (Gracias por la dirección, tratare de revisar la historia cuando tenga algo de tiempo, con respecto a Elizabeth, ella borro el fics al ver que no era muy leído, si Elizabeth la esta correteando por todos lados para que trabaje mas duro y siendo su supervisora en le trabajo le hace la vida imposible XD); Shadowyuki (Si Wyatt y Harry son cute, si Cristal es una pervertida Ja XD Gracias por tu maravillo halago); The angel of the dreams (Cristal me pido que te dejara un beso y una disculpa por no actualizar sus demás historias. Si, ya veras que Harry no los perdonara tan fácilmente, sufran Potter´s XD), Snoopy-1987 (Tienes razón, que vergüenza lo de los Potter´s. En cuanto a que Piper explote a Dumbledore, parece interesante y me gusta. Piper tiene prohibido matar mortales, pero Dumbledore es un mago, podría decir 'Oops, me equivoque' Draco por no va a volver con Harry, pero si habrá algo de ellos. Te contare que tenemos pensado desaparecer a Melissa por un tiempo. Cristal quiere que la matemos y que hagamos sufrir a Harry. Si Harry no sufre no es Harry); blackmoonlady (Piper y las demás no se dejaran dominar tan fácilmente, están ahí por Harry. Teníamos pensado poner a Herm y Ron en el bando de los malo, pero recuerda que Hermione es una maga nacida de muggles y eso es lo que Voldy esta intentando destruir); ESTRELLA DE KALEIDO STAR (Hola chica. Si Melissa por fin dejo la terquedad y despertó sus poderes con otros adicionales. Tenemos pensado algo especial para Alice, ya veras mas adelante. Harry, si los perdona pero no olvida, la relación padre/hijo nunca será posible entre ellos).

Sentimos que ni Sirius ni Remus hayan aparecido en este capitulo, pero prometemos que en el próximo aparecerán. Hubo alguien que nos pregunto de donde Sirius y Remus sacaron tantos niños, eso se explicara en el próximo capitulo, pero Remus y Sirius solo tiene una hija. Natasha. Para aquellas curiosas que nos preguntaron. Creemos que puede llegar a ver M-preg, aunque aun estamos discutiendo ese asunto.

Por ahora me despido y les digo, como siempre, que dejen sus reviews, entre más, más ánimos para continuar el fic, si quieren dejar alguna idea, pues serán escuchadas y tomadas en cuenta.

Reviews por favor. Tenemos la meta de llegar hasta los cuarenta reviews con este capitulo, ayúdenos por favor. -Pone ojos de cachorro-

Hasta luego.


	6. CAPITULO 05

Autoras: The Three Queens 

Disclaimer: Ni los personajes de Harry Potter o Charmed, nos pertenecen. Solo somos tres simples autoras que en conjunto decidimos escribir esta historia y que esperamos que les guste.

Summary: Crossover y AU entre Harry Potter y Charmed. Harry tiene un gemelo y durante la noche de Halloween ni James ni Lily mueren. Pero el mundo cree que fue Héctor quien derroto a Voldemort y las cosas no son fáciles para Harry. Sin embargo, cuando Harry decide salir de Inglaterra y de la vida miserable que compartía con sus padres y su gemelo, el mundo mágico se entera de la oscura verdad, cuando Voldemort es revivido por Héctor.

Parings: Harry/Wyatt, Piper/Leo, Paige/Henry, Phoebe/Cupido, Remus/Sirius, Chris/Melissa (OC), Neville/Luna y también habrá un poco de Harry/Draco, además de otras parejas.

**"Harry Potter and The Wiccan Power"**

Capitulo 5: "Muerte"

25 de Agosto. Sydney, Australia.

Sus ojos azules se estrecharon, brillando peligrosamente con un destello furioso, al leer el pequeño pero significante pergamino que recientemente le había llegado de Inglaterra por parte de su sobrina Nymphadora Tonks ahora Weasley.

Sus ojos viajaron del papel hasta los ojos ambarinos de su marido, sin necesidad de palabras, ambos compartieron el mismo pensamiento. Lo que tanto habían temido finalmente se había realizado.

Dumbledore había encontrado a Harry. Y Harry había vuelto a Inglaterra.

El animago sujeto fuertemente el pergamino entre sus manos, arrugándolo. Tratando de calmar su ira y preocupación. Deseando que las palabras de Tonks fueran mentira.

Pero allí estaban, escritas con esa forma aseada y familia con tinta azul rey sobre el papel amarillento. Explicando detalladamente los últimos sucesos en la Orden del Fénix. Más específicamente, la llegada de Harry y las Charmed, a quienes hasta ahora había creído como simplemente un mito, a Gran Bretaña, con intenciones de ayudar a Dumbledore y la Orden, en la guerra contra Voldemort y sus Death Eaters.

Remus suspiro con su mirada aun fija en el papel arrugado en las manos de su marido, siempre había sabido, desde que Héctor los había traicionado, que Dumbledore encontraría a Harry y lo obligaría a luchar. Aun que una parte de el siempre había deseado que ese día nunca llegara y que las precauciones de Melissa y las suyas, para borrar toda huella de Harry Potter, hubieran sido suficiente.

"¿Que haremos ahora?" pregunto con suavidad el hombre-lobo

"Volver a Inglaterra" fue su simple e impulsada respuesta

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Cinco días habían pasado desde que las Charmed y su familia habían llegado al cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. En esos momentos, Harry se encontraba en la habitación que compartía con Wyatt, leyendo uno de los tantos informes que Hank le había enviado, acerca de uno de sus pequeños pacientes. A pesar de que, supuestamente, se encontraba de vacaciones y había asignado, temporalmente, a sus pacientes a otro pediatra, le gustaba mantenerse informado sobre la condición de estos. Si algo malo sucedía, Hank tenia la orden de hacérselo saber inmediatamente.

Sin embargo su mente no se encontraba concentrada en lo que leía, sino en lo que había sucedido desde que llegaron a Gran Bretaña. Desde el momento en que habían pisado la casa, ni Melissa, Luna, Mia o Wyatt lo habían dejado solo, impidiendo así que sus padres o algún otro miembro, se le acercara. A no ser que fueran Nymphadora Tonks, la sobrina de su padrino, a quien, tanto él como Melissa, consideraban una hermana mayor. Charlie Weasley, el marido de Tonks, padre de los pequeños, Alexander y Penelope de 7 y 5 años respectivamente. Y los gemelos Fred y George Weasley, sus únicos amigos de la casa de gryffindor durante su estadía en Hogwarts.

No le molestaba la compañía de ninguno de ellos, todo lo contrario, la apreciaba y la agradecía hasta cierto punto. Aun que había momentos, como este, en que deseaba estar solo, para pensar en todo lo que había pasado y estaba sucediendo.

Demasiadas emociones encontradas.

Demasiados recuerdos revividos.

Y viejas heridas, que creyó que habían curado y cicatrizado, reabiertas.

Pero al ver los ojos de su madre biológica, llenos de esperanza y anhelo, alegría y angustia, culpa y vergüenza. Había sido más que suficiente para que recordara cuanto había ansiado que su madre le dirigiera esa clase de mirada y sentimientos, cuando apenas era un niño pequeño. No se había atrevido a ver los ojos de su padre. Por que las pocas veces que este lo mirada solo había visto indiferencia.

De reojo había visto a Draco, pero sus ojos se negado a encontrarse, aun que el rubio había intentado reunir la mirada, se había negado ver aquellos claros ojos grises perla, que parecían haber sido hechos de mercurio y plata.

Simplemente se había resignado a mirar a los demás, con una mirada inexpresiva, encontrándose brevemente con la mirada negra de su ex-profesor de pociones y cabeza de su casa, a quien miro con cierto respeto.

Mirando su reloj, leyó que apenas era la una de la tarde. Paris y Mía habían salido de compras junto con Phoebe, después de todo Mía comenzaría a estudiar en Hogwarts ese año. Ya que Dumbledore había decidido que lo mejor seria que se mudaran al gran castillo, en donde las Charmed impartirían clases.

Luna y Neville habían ido a visitar la tumba de la familia Longbottom y la madre de Luna, Serena Lovegood, dejándolo al cuidado de la pequeña Alice, quien dormía pacíficamente en medio de su cama. Piper y Paige habían sido llamadas por Kate, al parecer las hijas mayores de Phoebe tenían algunos problemas con los demonios. Leo y Cupido las habían acompañado junto con Wyatt. Y finalmente, Melissa y Chris habían salido esa mañana muy temprano. Dejándolo solamente con Alice y Prue, aun que a esta ultima no la había visto desde el desayuno, últimamente ella y Fred pasaban mucho tiempo juntos.

Notando un súbito movimiento en su cama, el mago miro como su ahijada, Alice comenzó a inquietarse y despertó llorando. Haciéndole fruncir, mentalmente, su ceño. Desde que habían llegado a Inglaterra, Alice no había estado sintiéndose muy bien, dormía poco por las noches y regularmente despertaba llorando e inquieta, haciendo un berrinche por todo, y tomaba cerca de una hora tranquilizarla.

Alzándola de la cama, la acuno en su pecho, esperando calmarla mientras trataba de revisarle los pañales, pero estos se encontraban intactos, colocando su mano en la frente de la bebita, noto que su temperatura era normal, a pesar de las mejillas coloradas por el llanto.

Haciendo una mueca, recordó que Alice no había comido nada desde esa media-mañana, antes de que Luna se fuera. Lo mas seguro es que la pequeña tuviera hambre.

Saliendo de su habitación camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a la cocina, con un poco de suerte, no se encontraría con nadie de la Orden. Aun que por los berrinches de su ahijada, dudaba que eso fuera posible, lo mas seguro es que en toda la gran casa se escuchara el llanto de la niña.

"¿Harry?" alguien lo llamo y los cabellos de su nuca se erizaron

_- ¿Por que de todas las personas que hay en esta casa, tenia que ser ella?-_ Pensó mientras luchaba aquel nudo de nervios que se le había formado en la boca de su estomago.

Abrazando a Alice mas cerca de su pecho, volteo lentamente, encontrándose cara a cara con su madre. Lily Potter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Frederick, hijo prodigioso de la Triada y futura fuente de todo Mal, sonrió con cierto desprecio ante la mirada furiosa de la bella guía blanca de cabellos negros y ojos grises claros en un tono azulado. Por mucho tiempo, este ángel guardián le había causado muchos problemas en sus planes. Esta vez no estaba dispuesto a permitir que la mujer interfiriera.

"¿Por que me has traído hasta aquí?" exigió, furiosa la guía blanca. Mientras tiraba con fuerza, tratando de librarse, de las cadenas que la sostenían del techo de la sucia mazmorra, a través de sus brazos.

"Tks, tks" chasqueo con la lengua, moviendo su dedo índice negativamente; -"No me hables en ese tono. No estas en condiciones de hacerlo"- la reprimió en un tono juguetón pero frió. Acercándose con un paso decidido, toco la mejilla de la guía blanca, logrando una mueca de disgusto por parte de esta -"Me has causado muchos problemas a lo largo de estos años. Tú y tú bastarda hija"- le susurro

"No se de que hablas, yo no tengo ninguna hija" dijo defensivamente

Frederick rió entre divertido por los intentos patéticos de la guía por ocultar la verdad, e irritado por que odiaba que le mintieran. La mujer realmente no podía engañarlo. Ambos lo sabían. El siempre supo la verdad sobre el pasado del ángel guardián y la mujer siempre había sabido de el y sus poderes.

"No sigas fingiendo Black. ¿Realmente crees que no se que Melissa O´connor es tu hija?"- Ariel dejo de respirar por un momento -"Aun que tal vez debería llamarla Black o mejor aun, Snape"- agrego, sonriendo afectadamente viendo como los ojos de la mujer se ensanchaban.

Riendo entre dientes disfrutó ver aquel miedo pintados en los ojos grises de la guía blanca.

Las cadenas se sacudieron con fuerza, cuando Ariel intento librarse de ellas, tirando con todas sus fuerzas, nuevamente, pero obteniendo el mismo resultado: Lastimar sus adoloridos y ensangrentados brazos. Haciendo que los gruesos grilletes lastimaran su delicada y tersa piel.

"Ella no tiene nada que ver en todo esto"- protesto

"¡Que tierno: una fiel y sacrificada madre defendiendo a su bastardita!" hablo con un tono burlesco -"Pero en esos te equivocas, tu hija fue quien mas problemas me ha estado causando, a pesar de ya no poseer su magia. Aun así no puedo correr riesgos. Me librare de ella como lo hicimos con tu pequeño y adorado hijo Lance"- declaro fríamente

Una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla ante la mención de su primogénito. "¡Desgraciados, que problema pudo haberles ocasionado un niño de siete años!" grito enfurecida, siempre había sospechado que la muerte de su hijo no había sido un accidente, pero dolía cien veces mas conocer la verdadera causa de la muerte de su hijo que la mentira que había soportado durante todos esos años.

"Ninguno" respondió con tranquilidad -"Pero los causaría en el futuro, así como tu hija y las Charmed me los están ocasionando ahora"-

Ariel los miro confundida, sin entender sus palabras o mejor dicho el verdadero significado de ellas. Viendo la confusión en la guía blanca, sonrió con superioridad: "Supongo que tus jefes jamás te han revelado la profecía completa" el ángel negó, intrigada por saber la verdad -"Bien, es una pena, si lo hubieran hecho, tal vez podrías salvar, aun que sea, la vida de tu hija. Pero no te preocupes, podrás verla antes de que la mate junto con Longbottom y Lovegood. Y después de eso será mas fácil adueñarme de Potter" dijo antes de desaparecer

Ariel grito frustrada e impotente, su hija, sus amigos y su ahijado estaban en peligro. Pero no había nada que ella pudiera hacer, estaba atrapada en una de las celdas del infierno y el collar que el futuro Fuente le había colocado, le impedía orbitar. Ni siquiera podía comunicarse con alguno de sus colegas mentalmente y dudaba que los Superiores pudieran hallarla aquí.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Lily le sonrió suavemente a su hijo. Aun se le hacia difícil creer que aquel joven y apuesto hombre era su pequeño bebe. Harry había cambiado mucho en esos años. Para empezar ya no era tan pequeño de estatura, pero aun conservaba su complexión delgada pero musculosa, de hombros anchos, piernas largas y brazos fuertes. Sus cabellos parecían ser mas domables que en sus años adolescentes, y ya no usaba aquellas gafas que lo hacían tan parecido a su padre, James. Dejando que el mundo apreciara aquellas esmeraldas que su hijo poseía como ojos.

"Harry..." lo llamo nuevamente, en un tono suave. Disfrutando como el nombre fluya de su boca.

"Sra. Potter" La saludo con respeto y seriedad.

Su sonrisa vacilo al escuchar Sra Potter. Harry ya no llamaba mamá o madre, ahora era Sra. Potter. Sabia que se lo merecía, le había causado mucho daño a su hijo, pero nunca había sido intencionalmente. Había quería explicarle lo sucedido, pedir de alguna forma disculpas y comenzar nuevamente, pero la indiferencia de Harry, dolía. Dolía como un cuchillo clavándose en su pecho y llevándose su respiración.

Tomando aire, se dijo a si misma que no se rendiría fácilmente. Recuperaría el amor de su hijo, aun que le costara toda una vida de sacrificios hacerlo.

"¿Que le sucede a la pequeña?" pregunto curiosa mientras daba unos pasos hacia su hijo, pero este inmediatamente retrocedió un paso.

Harry ignoro el rostro dolido de su madre, concentrándose simplemente en su ahijada. "Últimamente ha estado muy caprichosa, aun que creo que debe tener hambre" respondió

Lily asintió, comprensiva, mirando a la bebita. No lo diría en voz alta, pero su hijo se veía adorable con la pequeña bebita rubia entre sus brazos. "¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte?" inquirió

Harry frunció sus labios. Necesitaba preparar la comida de la bebe, pero no podía dejarla sola en ese estado.

En ese preciso momento Piper, Paige y Wyatt orbitaron en la cocina. Sobresaltando un poco a Lily, quien aun no estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de magia.

"Harry" dijo alegremente Wyatt, ignorando a la pelirroja, beso a su pareja tiernamente en los labios. Bajando su mirada, acaricio la cabeza de Alice "Hey princesita"

"¿Donde están los demás?" pregunto Paige, su mirada estaba llena de preocupación y cansancio

"La única que se encuentra aquí es Prue" respondió, frunciendo su ceño, dándose cuenta de que algo no andaba muy bien. Los tres lucían preocupados.

Lily, aclarando su garganta, algo ofendida por ser ignorada, hablo -"Disculpen, pero creo que la señorita Prue, salio con Fred. Dijeron que iban a visitar la tienda de chistes de los gemelos en Hogsmeade"- explico

"Paige, ve a buscar a tus hijas y Phoebe. Wyatt busca a tu hermano y a Melissa, dile que busquen a Neville y Luna. No quiero que el grupo se separe, los quiero a todos en menos de una hora en Escuela Mágica, con Kate y Lucy"- ordeno firmemente Piper

"¿Piper que sucede?" pregunto Harry, luego de que Paige y Wyatt había salido

"Al parecer algunos demonios están cazando guías blancos. Es solo por seguridad" trato de sonar tranquila "¿Que le sucede?" cuestiono, preocupaba al ver a Alice llorando

"Oh, creo que tiene hambre. Tu sabes, últimamente hace berrinche por todo, quizás el viaje no le hizo muy bien"

"Entonces le prepare alguna papilla para que coma, trata de calmarla" dijo, inmediatamente busco en el refrigerador la comida para bebe. Harry la miro agradecido y cabeceo afirmativamente, dedicándose a acunar a su ahijada, quien parecía haberse tranquilizado un poco. Por lo menos ya no lloraba y simplemente se dedico a apoyar su cabeza sobre el hombro de su padrino, mientras sollozaba débilmente.

Lily la miro estrechamente, se suponía que ella iba a hacerle la comida a la ahijada de su hijo. "No es necesario, yo ya me he ofrecido para hacerle la comida, a la bebita" dijo entre dientes

"No es necesario Sra. Potter. Ya estoy aquí. Es mi deber como su abuela, hacerlo"- dijo fríamente, con una sonrisa afectada, remarcando la palabra "Abuela"

Cinco minutos después, de un incomodo silencio que simplemente era roto por las respiraciones pesadas de Alice. La comida de la bebe estuvo lista.

"Vamos Alice" rogó Harry, viendo que su ahijada se negaba a comer, pero cada vez que acercaba la cucharas a la boca de la bebe, esta se las ingeniaba para esquivarla. "No entiendo que es lo que te sucede" la frustración era clara en su voz.

Lily frunció su ceño, viendo la actitud de la niña, le recordaba mucho a Harry, cuando este era un bebe, y habían comenzado a salir sus primeros dientes. "¿Aun no le han salido sus dientes, verdad?" pregunto

Harry pestaño varias veces, intercambiando una mirada con Piper, antes de soltar la cuchara y observar fijamente a su ahijada. "Esto no te va a gustar, pero tío Harry tiene que hacerlo" le dijo a la bebe antes de revisarla mas de cerca, levantando suavemente el labio de la bebe y tanteando con uno de sus dedos las encías.

Alice lloro fuertemente, disgustada. Y Harry quiso patearse por no haberse dado cuenta. Cuatro años trabajando con niños, siendo uno de los mejores estudiantes pediátricos de Harvard y la Universidad de Medicina de San Francisco y no había podido darse cuenta de que a su ahijada le estaban comenzando a salir sus dientes. _-Bien Harry, esto demuestra que aun hay muchas cosas que debes seguir aprendiendo y ahora comprendes por que los médicos no deben atender a sus familiares.-_ se dijo mentalmente

"Cuando tu eras pequeño y comenzaron a salir tus dientes, tampoco querías comer"- explico mientras sacaba otras cosas de la heladera, entre ellas leche y algunas frutas -"No soportabas nada que no fuera liquido. Nos preocupamos mucho y los medí magos tampoco podían deducir tu hastió hacia la comida sólida, como las papillas que te preparaba" informo con una sonrisa nostálgica, triste. Mientras Harry le miraba sorprendido. -"Estuviste durante varias semanas alimentándote solamente de leche, hasta que una tarde, tu madrina Ariel vino junto con su suegra Sarah..."- los ojos se ensancharon ante la mención de la abuela de Melissa, la mujer que había amado como su verdadera abuela - "Yo estaba tan preocupada por ti, mientras tu hermano se hacia cada vez mas grande, por que en esa época ya comían cierta comida sólida, tu te quedaste del mismo tamaño y el medí mago nos dijo que no estabas recibiendo todas las vitaminas que debías ingerir"- hablo mientras colocaba la leche y algunas frutas como fresas y moras, dentro de una batidora. "Fue entonces que Sarah me enseño hacer unos licuados frutales que podían sustituir algunas vitaminas que debías ingerir y de ese modo ya no tenia que darte medicina. Prácticamente devorabas los licuados, eran tus favoritos, incluso después de que tus dientes salieron y ya comías carnes y ese tipo de cosas, seguías tomándolos"- explico, riendo suavemente, mientras vertía el licuado en una mamadera y dándosela a Harry "Intenta con esto" dijo ofreciéndole el biberón. Dándole una sonrisa de superioridad y triunfó a la castaña, que la miraba con ojos de halcón.

Harry cabeceo, mudo por lo que acababa de escuchar. Acercando el pezón a la boca de Alice, esta comenzó a tomar el contenido del biberón.

"No recuerdo que los licuados fueran mis favoritos" dijo luego de varios minutos. -"Ni siquiera recuerdo que me los hayas preparado alguna vez"

Bajando su mirada avergonzada al piso, le susurro a su hijo la respuesta -"Es que después de lo sucedido, ya no tuve tiempo para hacértelos"

"Claro, Usted estaba muy ocupada consintiendo a su hijo Héctor" dijo severamente Piper, ignorando la mirada culpable y dolida de la pelirroja.

Auch. Eso había dolido como una patada en la boca del estomago. Pero desgraciadamente, Piper comprendió, que no solo Lily había sido afectada por sus palabras sino también el moreno de ojos verdes.

Levantándose de la silla y caminando a la salida, dijo sin mirar hacia atrás: "Gracias por su ayuda y consejo, Sra. Potter"- había cierto enfado y decepción en su voz.

Saliendo por la puerta vaivén, camino presuroso hacia su cuarto, apenas se dio cuenta de que Piper lo seguía estrechamente. Una vez en la habitación, acostó a su ahijada, nuevamente en su cama. Murmurando un hechizo bajo su respiración, la recamara brillo levemente en azul pálido.

"¿Que es lo que esta pasando?" pregunto, sin mirar a la mujer mayor, quien se sentó en el sillón que anteriormente había ocupado el moreno.

"Lucero desapareció" informo con cierta fatiga

Su cabeza giro tan rápidamente que juro que algunos de sus huesos habían sonado. "¿Que?" exclamo sorprendido

"Hace unos días, una de las protegidas de Lucero fue atacada, inmediatamente Lucero acudió a su auxilio, pero cuando los Superiores intentaron contactarla, esta no respondía a sus llamados, entonces enviaron a otros guías blancos y encontraron que la bruja atacada había sido asesinada" explico "Los Superiores han intentado encontrarla, pero no hay rastro de ella. Temen que haya sido secuestrada y que este cautiva en el infierno"

"¿Entonces no esta muerta?..." pregunto, aun que sonaba estupida la pregunta, por que los guías blancos estaban parcialmente muertos.

"No. Si lo estuviera, ellos lo habrían sabido y no estarían tan preocupados buscándola"

"Pero por que secuestrarían a Lucero...es decir...no tiene sentido" protesto el chico, indignado

"Sinceramente no lo se... Pero los Superiores nos han pedido que vigilemos a sus protegidos"

"No me voy a quedar de brazos cruzados. Aun que tenga que ir al infierno a buscarla, voy a encontrarla" dijo inmediatamente a la defensiva "Y dudo que yo sea el único que piense de esta manera. Melissa no se quedara de brazos cruzados, sabiendo que su madre esta en peligro"

Dicho esto, salio presuroso del cuarto, dispuesto a encontrar a su guía blanca. Ariel había estado durante toda su vida a su lado y lo salvado en incontables veces. Era hora de que le devolviera el favor. Ignorando el llamado de Piper, siguió caminando presuroso, dispuesto a salir de la casa y poder activar el Trasladador que lo llevaría hasta San Francisco.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

El café tenía cierta elegancia y estilo, como casi todos los café en Londres. Pero Melissa parecía estar disfrutando los ricos bombones que allí vendían.

"Dios, estos bombones de rosas son riquísimos" exclamo la chica, comiendo uno de los famosos bombones ingleses acompañado del clásico té ingles

Sinceramente a el no le gustaba ninguna de las dos cosas, ni los bombones de rosas y violetas ni el té ingles. El prefería el café negro y la tarta de manzana. Pero con lo nervioso que se encontraba, dudaba que algo le cayera bien a su estomago.

Llevando su mano a su bolsillo derecho, sintió el pequeño cofre de terciopelo. _Este es el momento indicado_, se dijo mirando la sonrisa feliz de Mel.

"Gracias por haberme convencido de venir. Con Harry solíamos venir aquí durante los fines de semana, a veces Luna y Neville venían con nosotros, pero la mayoría de las veces los tortolitos preferían privacidad"- dijo mientras acariciaba la mano izquierda de su novio -"¿Estas bien? Te sudan las manos"-

"Estoy bien...Hay algo que he querido preguntarte desde hace algún tiempo" agrego seriamente

Melissa mordió su labio inferior, Chris nunca era tan serio y jamás se ponía nervioso al menos que fuera algo importante. Cierta ansiedad y temor se arremolinaron en su cuerpo. "Dime" lo animo, sabiendo que debía ser difícil

Chris tomo una bocanada de aire. Dispuesto a tomar el siguiente pasó en su vida. Miro fijamente los ojos azules oscuros de su novia y todo a su alrededor parecía haberse detenido, como si solo existieran ellos dos.

Un momento mágico e único.

"¡Chris!" El álgido simio frustrado, al ver como el momento era roto abruptamente, por el llamado de su hermano mayor.

"¿Que?" gruño molesto, mirando asesinamente a su hermano

_- Si las miradas mataran, Wyatt ya estaría muerto y sorprendentemente no seria por mi culpa-_ pensó Melissa, divertida

Ignorando la mirada de su hermano, dijo en un tono grave y serio: "Tenemos que regresar a la casa, habrá reunión familiar dentro de unos minutos"- informo

Minutos después, los tres caminaban presurosos, buscando algún callejón desolado, para que Wyatt los orbitara hacia San Francisco. La chica bufo molesta mirando a sus compañeros, odiaba los silencios incómodos y ellos ya llevaban 15 minutos.

"¿Que fue lo que sucedió?" pregunto Melissa, llevando unas cajas de bombones para compartir con la familia.

"Tu madre desapareció, fue secuestrada"- le comunico Wyatt sin sutileza alguna, ganándose una mirada fulminante de Chris.

Sus pasos se detuvieron abruptamente así como sus ojos se agrandaron considerablemente y antes de que tuviera oportunidad de reaccionar, Chris y Wyatt la hicieron orbitar hacia San Francisco.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Los ojos de la guía blanca lo fulminaron cuando se adentro en la celda, pero ni siquiera la mirada de odio o la mueca de desprecio de la mujer podían borrar su leve sonrisa de satisfacción, al saber que todos sus planes, iban tal cual los había predicho. Tener cierto don para ver el futuro, era algo sumamente útil en momentos como estos.

"No te saldrás con la tuya, Turner"- gruño Ariel, agotada física, mental y emocionalmente, el infierno le estaba sobre afectando, debilitándola mas y mas.

"Ya lo he hecho"- confirmo con suma serenidad -"Por cierto. He traído compañía, para que no te sientas sola"- anuncio con voz prepotente, ensanchado su sonrisa y quitándose de la puerta, para permitir que los dos guardias que lo habían acompañado, se adentraran a la celda, encadenando a la pared a la parejita que recientemente unos de sus sirvientes habían traído...

"Neville, Luna"- jadeo al reconocer a dos de sus protegidos. Los cuales, cabe decir, estaban inconscientes -"¿Que les has hecho?"- cuestionó entre dientes, de cierta forma amenazante

"¿Yo? Nada"- fue su simple respuesta -"...aun" agrego, remarcando la palabra

"¿Por que haces todo esto, Turner?" inquirió

"Simple y sencilla venganza"

Ariel suspiro, por un momento casi sintió lastima por el joven demonio/humano...casi -"Entiendo que poseas cierto rencor hacia las Hermanas. Pero¿Por que a mis niños?"

Frederick miro al ángel a los ojos, viendo la sincera preocupación en los grandes ojos grises-azulados, no pudo evitar recordar a otra mujer.

Tomando una profunda respiración, decidió cumplir el deseo del ángel, después de todo, pronto moriría: -"Harry Potter...quiero que vuelva a ser mío" su voz sonaba profunda y anhelosa

Frunciendo su ceño "Harry nunca ha sido tuyo"

"Lo fue hasta que tu apareciste en su vida" siseo furioso sin darse cuenta que sus ojos acaban de cambiar de color.

La respiración de Ariel se entrecorto al ver aquellos ojos rubí, que durante muchos años la perseguían en sus pesadillas.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Culpa. Decepción. Rabia.

Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo mientras miraba fijamente su vestido favorito, totalmente arruinado por las manchas de sangre y barro. Se abstuvo de suspiro al sentir las manos sanadoras de su hermano mayor, curando su frente con magia blanca.

Una vez que el corte había dejado de sangrar, se permitió levantar la mirada, encarando a su familia.

"¿Que sucedió?" fue la primera pregunta, proveniente de la matriarca de la familia, su tía Piper

"Los secuestraron. Llegue demasiado tarde. No hubo tiempo para nada" negó con su cabeza, sintiendo que su estomago se retorcía y un nudo se instalaba en su garganta. Había fallado -"Ellos aparecieron de la nada. Neville ni siquiera pudo tomar su varita, yo ni siquiera pude orbitar o utilizar algunos de mis poderes...me atacaron por la espalda, eran demasiados"-

Sintió una mano reconfortable en su hombro y una magia que se entrelazaba con la de ella, tratando de brindarle consuelo y tranquilidad, de reojo miro a su gemela. Agradeciéndole el gesto, a través de su conexión mental.

"Lo siento" murmuro quedadamente.

"No fue tu culpa. Hiciste cuanto pudiste" dijo maternalmente su gemela, siendo rápidamente apoyada por los demás miembros de la familia. Aun así no alivianaba el hecho de que había fallado.

"Haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para recuperarlos" anuncio, mirando fijamente a los dos magos.

"Haremos, Paris. Haremos" puntualizo Harry y miro a su hermana quien cabeceo firmemente

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

En lo más alto del puente colgante de San Francisco, una mujer mayor de cortos cabellos ébano, vestida con una túnica blanca de bordados dorados suspiro resignada mientras miraba la ciudad.

Los orbes de luz plateada la hicieron girar sobre sus talones, encarando al hombre joven de cabellos azabaches, que a diferencia de ella, también vestía una túnica, solo que esta tenía un estilo más oriental, por lo que era más ajustada, dejando apreciar la gran complexión del chico, y era de color negro, acentuando la palidez del muchacho.

Ambos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos, antes de que la mujer rompiera el contacto, avergonzada.

"Morirán al amanecer"- declaro con pesar

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Aeropuerto de Sydney.

Lupin sonrió tristemente mientras besaba los cabellos pelirrojos de su hija adoptiva. Natasha lo miro dudosa, sin saber que hacer en ese tipo de situaciones, simplemente se dedico a mirar fijamente a sus padres. Como si tratara de memorizarlos. Temerosa de que fuera la ultima vez que los viera.

"Pórtate bien, pequeña" pidió con su característica suavidad el lupino

"Si papi" respondió en un débil murmullo, aferrándose fuertemente a la mano de su madrina, Billie Jenkins

Sirius alzo a su hija entre sus brazos, abrasándola fuertemente. Odiaba las despedidas, demasiado sentimentales para su gusto, pero Christy, su sobrina e hija mayor de Billie se las había ingeniado para complacer el capricho de su hija. Llevarla hasta el aeropuerto para que se despidiera de ellos. La mocosa iba a tener mucho material de chantaje cuando regresara de Inglaterra.

"Prometo que cuando regresemos, traeremos a tu hermano Harry con nosotros e iremos todos juntos de vacaciones" la niña simplemente asintió, aferrándose a su cuello, para luego besar su mejilla.

"¿Podemos ir a disney?" pregunto

Sirius medio sonrió, su hija había insistido durante dos años para que la llevaran al famoso parque muggle. "De acuerdo. Pero promete que obedecerás en todo a tu tía Billie"

"OK" cabeceo con cierta alegría

"Cuídense mucho niños" se despidió Remus de su sobrino e ahijado Alan y de Christy, dándoles un breve abraso

"Ustedes también, tío Remus" dijo con gran seriedad Alan, quitando el flequillo rubio de su frente y sonriendo quedadamente.

"No duden en llamar si hay alguna dificultad, aun tengo contactos" murmuro Billie, para Remus.

"Pasajeros del vuelo 170, con destino a Londres, abordar por la puerta 2"- fue la llamada chillona por el parlante

"Bien ese es nuestro vuelo" anuncio Remus -"Nos vemos pronto, niños. Cuídense y no causen demasiados problemas a Billie" agrego en un tono manso pero serio

"Hagan muchas travesuras...especialmente al calvo del décimo piso"- fue la simple recomendación de Sirius, recibiendo un codazo en las costillas y una mirada fulminante por parte de su marido licántropo. Encogiéndose de hombros, sonrió radiantemente a su familia "Adiós"

"Adiós" saludaron los otros cuatro a coro.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

San Francisco, California.

El cucu anuncio las cuatro de la mañana del 26 de Agosto en la residencia Black-Prince, resonando en la casi solitaria casa. Ocho horas habían pasado desde el secuestro de Luna y Neville. Las Charmed trabajaban incansablemente, tratando de haya una manera de entrar al infierno, recuperar a los secuestrados y salir de allí sin ser detectada por los demonios que habitaban el inframundo.

Habían intentado varios hechizos de recuperación y otros de localización, pero ninguno surtía efecto. El infierno era demasiado grande y complejo, y los hechizos de magia blanca no trabajaban bien allí, por lo que les era difícil localizar el área exacta donde Neville, Luna y Ariel podrían estar. Y no podía arriesgarse a entrar al mundo subterráneo, sin saber bien a donde dirigirse, tardarían años buscando área por área, además no era tan fácil entrar y salir de allí. Si las sospechas de las hermanas eran ciertas y los tres se encontraban en el área mas baja del infierno, solo podía llegar allí con ayuda de un demonio. Sinceramente dudaba que alguno de ellos quisiera ayudarlos.

Entrando al ático, camino presuroso hacia su biblioteca, leyendo los títulos de los antiguos libros, busco uno en particular. Maldijo bajo su respiración al no encontrarlo. ¡¿Donde rayos había dejado el libro?!

"¿Buscas esto?" le pregunto una familia voz a su espalda, desde una de las esquinas mas sombrías

_-Debí haberlo sabido-_ se dijo mentalmente, dándose vuelta, encaro a la figura que era envuelta por las sombras "Pensé que estarías con los demás, buscando información con los Superiores"

"Nop. Presentí que harías algo estupido y heroico, como siempre..." su tono era llano

Mordió su labio inferior, reconociendo la sabia verdad en aquellas palabras "Escucha, no puedo quedarme con los brazos cruzados. Iré al infierno y recuperare a mis amigos, te guste a no"

"También son mis amigos" declaro furiosamente "pero no voy a permitir que estés arriesgando tu vida de esta manera, solo por que tienes ganas de jugar al héroe"

"¡No estoy jugando a ser el héroe, Melissa!" protesto dignado, y con un movimiento de su muñeca, unas cuantas velas se encendieron, mostrando el rostro cansado de la chica

"¿Entonces que estas intentando hacer?" inquirió levantando una de sus perfiladas cejas negras

"Simplemente intento salvar a mi familia, sin arriesgar a otros" aclaro bastante irritado, no estaba de animo para reproches ni cuestionamientos.

"¿Arriesgando tu propia vida? Merlín Harry. ¡Tienes el cerebro hueco desde que naciste o lo entrenaste durante años para que se llenara de estupidez!" exclamo molesta "No entiendes que es una tontería lo que estabas pensando hacer" declaro resignada "Tienes idea de lo peligroso que es el infierno. Allí los hechizos de magia blanca no funcionan como aquí. Este es territorio enemigo. Hay laberintos, trampas y demonios por doquier. Aun que los encontraras a través del hechizo, jamás podrías salir vivido de allí tu solo. Por que te aseguro que ni Neville, Luna o mi madre podrán ayudarte a escapar"

"El no esta solo. Yo iré con el" declaro Paris, entrando al ático, haciendo sonreír levemente a Harry.

"Oh dios" gimió la mayor "No se dan cuenta del peligro y de que jamás podrán salir vivos de allí. Necesitamos mas ayuda" trato de hacerlos razonar

"Pero entonces, estaríamos poniendo a mas personas en peligro" terqueo Harry "Por favor Mel, déjanos ir"

Melissa cerró sus ojos resignada. -Si no puedes contra ellos, úneteles- pensó

"De acuerdo" acepto "Pero iré con ustedes y este es el punto final" aclaro severamente y los otros dos asintieron "Paris ve y distrae a los demás, regresa dentro de 10 minutos. Yo iré a buscar algunas pociones a mi habitación. Prepara todo para el hechizo Harry" ordeno

Melissa camino presurosa hacia su cuarto, sacando su celular, marco el celular de Chris, pero para su desgracia parecía ser que su novio aun se encontraba con los Superiores. Religada, mientras buscaba las pociones dejo un mensaje. Era sucio e iba contra lo que Harry había planeado. Pero ella no estupida, tantos años trabajando como policía le había enseñado que muchas veces, es necesario pedir refuerzos.

Solo esperaba que estos llegaran a tiempo.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

El olor a humedad lleno sus orificios nasales, de lejos escucho que alguien la llamaba por su nombre y pesadamente abrió sus ojos.

"¿Lu?" Neville había intentado infinidades de veces, de despertar a su esposa

"Mhm" gimió, desconcertada, mientras trataba de enfocar su vista nublada "¿Que fue lo que sucedió?" se pregunto en voz alta

"Gracias a Merlín están bien, mis niños" la aliviada voz de Ariel la termino por despertar

"¿Donde estamos?" pregunto

"En un calabozo del Infierno" respondió Neville

"¿Nos secuestro Tu-Sabes-Quien?" cuestiono alarmada

"Peor...La Fuentes de toda Mal" esta vez fue Ariel

Luna mojo sus labios, nerviosa, con la punta de la lengua al sentirlos resecos, observando con precisión el lugar. "¿Alice?" pregunto temerosa por su niña. Su marido rehuyo su mirada, al no tener la respuesta

"No, mi niña. De ella no te preocupes" le aclaro Ariel

"¿Que es lo que quieren con nosotros?"

Ariel mordió su lengua para no contestar. No debía decir lo que sabía. "No lo se cariño" mintió tratando de simular tranquilidad, hey después de todo ella era una slytherin.

"Que mentirosa eres, angelito" dijo una voz conocida para la guía blanca

Neville y Luna se tensaron mientras que Ariel gruño molesta "¿Que es lo que quieres, Turner?"- ordeno saber al verlo entrar a la celda

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

El olor a azufre y muerte eran insoportables, esta era la parte más baja del infierno. El hechizo antiguo y oscuro que se encontraba en uno de los libro de texto mas antiguos de la comunidad mágica y del cual ya tan solo existían cuatro copias. Los había llevado hasta ese lugar.

Los tres observaron el lugar, parecía más bien una cueva en donde no había ningún otro tipo de vida adeparte de ellos. Extrañamente había cierta iluminación en el lugar, escasa pero lo suficiente como para ver lo que tenias enfrente.

"Dios, este lugar es mas tétrico de lo que me hubiera imaginado" comento Paris, abrasándose a si misma

"Lumus" murmuro Harry y de la punta de su varita mágica salio una pequeña esfera resplandeciente de luz. "Démonos prisa en encontrar a los otros y salgamos cuanto antes" las otras dos mujeres asintieron "Indicados" la ordeno a la brújula encantada, la cual señalo al Sur. La dirección que debían tomar si deseaban llegar hasta sus amigos.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Sonrió divertido, el ángel era toda una leona cuando se trataba de sus niños. -"Divertirme antes de que resto de los invitados llegue"- fue su simple respuesta mientras caminaba hacia Luna, ignorando las sonoras protestas de los otros dos

Luna se estremeció al ver como los ojos de aquel demonio se fijaban en ella, su cuerpo se paralizo, ignorando las ordenes de su cerebro, primero sintió como una mano recorría parte de su cuerpo, asqueando y luego unos exigentes labios sobre los suyos, su mente era un caos de impotencia y reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad, mordió la lengua intrusa en su boca.

"Zorra" siseo venenosa mente, para luego tomar un mechón de los cabellos rubios mientras sostenía fuertemente una daga en sus manos

Luna sintió el golpe en su vientre y entonces, otro y otro, hasta que su mundo se volvió totalmente oscuro, cayendo en un pesado sueño.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry sintió una presión en su vientre, como si alguien le hubiera clavado un puñal. Haciendo una mueca de dolor se apoyo contra la pared más cercana, tomando bocanadas de aire. El dolor fue breve pero intenso.

"¿Harry, que sucede?" pregunto Melissa

"Algo le paso a Luna. Pude sentirlo, la conexión esta trabajando, el hechizo funciona" informo

"Entonces encontrémoslos rápidamente, por que si esta herida, quien sabe que tan grave sea" declaro Paris

"Tenemos que sacarlos cuanto antes de aquí" dijo la mayor del grupo

"Ustedes no saldrán de aquí, esta será su tumba" dijo una fría voz

Los tres voltearon encontrándose con un hombre de cuerpo corpulento, que llegaría a medios dos metros, tenia varios tatuajes en su rostro y sostenía una hacha en sus manos.

"¡Tempus!" exclamo la morena, congelando el tiempo con su varita "Corran, busquen a los demás, yo me encargo de pulgarcito" les murmuro Melissa, tratando de no perder la concentración

"No" protesto inmediatamente Harry

"Tu eres el único que puede encontrarlos, Harry. Luna esta herida y lo mas seguro es que mi madre también, al igual que lo puedes llegar a estar Neville"

"Entonces yo me quedare contigo" dijo Paris

"No!" exclamo enojada, es que esos dos no tenían un poco de cerebro "Paris, Harry no puede orbitar ni salir de aquí a menos que sea con ayuda de un demonio u otro hechizo. Te necesita. Yo orbitare fuera de aquí si algo malo sucede. Simplemente lo entretendré y lo desviare de su camino. AHORA VAYANSE" enfatizo esas palabras con firmeza

Inseguros tanto la rubia como el moreno, siguieron las indicaciones de la mayor, después de todo Melissa era alguien que podía defenderse a si mismo, además, ella tenia razón, lo importante era Luna, Neville y Ariel. Para eso habían venido aquí.

Una vez que los dos estuvieron fuera del alcance de la vista y sus pasos ya no se escuchaban, el tiempo se descongelo, sonriendo afectadamente, enfrento al gran demonio "Bien grandote, ahora jugaremos"

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Frederick sonrió desde las sombras, observando como Melissa esquivaba los ataques de Oreus. Tonta, Oreus era un demonio regular, no tenia grandes poderes ni tampoco un gran cerebro. Pero era una perfecta distracción.

Vio como la morena salía de aquel recinto y se dirigía hacia el siguiente. Sonrió afectadamente, Melissa había ido justo a donde el quería llevarla.

"Encargarte de ella bombón" le dijo a la mujer de cabellos rubios que estaba a su lado

"No te defraudare, mi lord" dijo mientras inclinaba su cabeza con respeto

"Eso espero, Eris. No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte convertido en uno de los míos. Si tienes que morir para cumplir con tu misión y arrastrar a Black hasta el velo, hazlo. De lo contrario atente a las consecuencias"

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Harry tenia una pequeña sonrisa feliz, habían encontrado a sus amigos sin ningún obstáculo, algo dentro de su cerebro hizo 'click' y le dijo que eso era extraño y que fuera precavido, pero el simplemente lo ignoro.

"Harry, Paris" exclamo, asustada Ariel, al verlos entrara a la celda, pero aliviada al no ver a su hija.

"No se preocupen los sacaremos de aquí" dijo Paris

"Luna" indico Neville, mientras desesperadamente señalaba a su esposa que estaba sangrando "Esta herida" aclaro cuando las cadenas fueron disueltas por la varita de Harry

"Lo sabemos" indico Harry, acercándose rápidamente a la rubia desmayada y desatándola, había sangre pero no tenia ninguna herida ala vista

"Extraño" murmuro Paris, mirando la condición de la chica "Tal vez la herida es interna" se dijo en voz alta

Un par de orbes de luces azules, aparecieron en la esquina de la celda, inmediatamente los tres magos, la guía blanca y una de las gemelas Halliwell, vieron a unos enfurecidos, Chris, Wyatt, Hank y Prue, acompañados de las tres Hermanas, que estaban igual o mas enfurecidos que los mayores niños Halliwell.

"Ustedes-Tienen-Mucho-Que-Explicar" gruño Piper

"Ahora, no tía Piper. Necesito tu ayuda Hank" pidió Paris, notando que el sangrado interno de Luna no se detenía

"¿Que sucede?"

"El sangrado interno no se detiene" expreso, preocupado, Harry, mirando de reojo como Neville acariciaba los cabellos de su mujer "Wyatt, Chris, Prue, ayuden ustedes también"

Inmediatamente los otros obedecieron, ya dejarían para más tarde la reprimenda. Ahora era importante detener la hemorragia. Las Hermanas estaban atentas a cualquier movimiento extraño.

"Hey, chicas" saludo Ariel, medio sonriendo, pero se extraño de no ver a su hija. "¿donde esta Mel?" pregunto curiosa

Todas las cabezas giraron hacia ella y sintió miedo al ver la mirada desconcertada de los recién llegados y la mirada culpable de Paris y Harry.

Oh mi dios. Oh mi dios. Oh mi dios- pensó frenética "¿donde esta?" chillo

"Se suponía que con ustedes" señalo Paige, mirando a su hija

"Se quedo detrás de nosotros, entreteniendo a algunos demonios" respondió Paris

"Dijo que solo despistaría al demonio y orbitaria a la casa" agrego Harry, aun que tenia cierta sensación en la boca del estomago que no lo dejaba tranquilo

"Vayan a buscarla. Todo esto era una trampa. Vayan a buscarla" pidió Ariel, intentando ponerse de pie

"¿de que hablas?"

"El hijo prodigioso...el...su objetivo era matar a Melissa y Harry"

Ante esas palabras la reacción de Harry y Chris fue inmediata, ambos se levantaron, confiando en que los demás cuidarían de Luna, dispuesto a ir en auxilio de Melissa. Mientras interiormente maldecían los juegos del destino.

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Sarah miro tristemente a la primogénita del matrimonio Longbottom-Lovegood, Alice Serena. La niña le sonrió, acostumbrada a su presencia. Aquella señora de bonitos ojos negros siempre la visitaba por las noches.

Alzándola de su cuna, camino hacia la ventana del cuarto que Luna y Neville compartían, viendo como el sol comenzaba a subir en el horizonte. Iluminando el nuevo día.

"Lo siento mucho Alice, la abuela Sarah hizo todo lo que estuvo a su alcance para proteger a tu madre, a tu hermanito y a su madrina, pero al parecer, no fue suficiente..." le susurro, besando su cabeza

HPHPHPHPHPHPH

Las maldiciones iban y venían, los rayos rojos y verdes se estrellaban contra la pared de la cueva.

"Tonta, caíste en una trampa como una idiota" se maldijo a si mismo Melissa, bajo su respiración, mientras se ocultaba tras una roca

"Vamos, sal a jugar. No es divertido si te ocultas Snape" escupió el apellido con cierto asco

Su sangre hirvió -"Zorra!" grito antes de lanzarle un crucio, no le agradaba usar magia oscura, no le gustaba tener que usar una de las imperdonables, pero la rubia se lo había ganado.

La rubia esquivo el ataque con algo de dificultad, mirándola furiosamente. "Juro que te matare Snape, aun que sea lo ultimo que haga"

"No entiendo por que haces esto. Jamás te he hecho algo. Se suponía que tu estabas del lado de la serpiente rastrera" bien, tal vez ese comentario no era lo indicado en ese momento, pero su lengua tenia vida propia.

"Ja ja" rió "Voldemort no es nada mas que un títere"

"¿Que quieres decir con ello?" pregunto desconcertada bajando su guardia brevemente

La rubia oculto su sonrisa, había llevado a la morena hasta donde quería.

Melissa tenía su ceño fruncido, que significaban las palabras de la rubia, por que alguien como ella, que creían en la pureza de la sangre, estaba trabajando para los demonios. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda al sentir una presencia detrás suyo, dándose vuelta rápidamente sintió el frió metal, clavándose en su pecho.

Frederick le sonrió a su compañera. La rubia había hecho un buen trabajo de distracción. "Te has ganado tu lugar entre nosotros Parkinson" agrego, sosteniendo a Melissa, quien estaba mirando al demonio con ojos ensanchados "Dio adiós Melissa, por que a donde vas, no hay retorno" la murmuro antes de empujarla hacia un precipicio

"¡Melissa!" grito alguien a su espalda, mirando sobre su hombro, vio la horrorizada mirada de las Hermanas, el rey de la magia, Wyatt, Chris Halliwell y Harry Potter.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPHHPHPHPHPHPHPH

Disculpen la demora, esperamos que les guste este capitulo, la historia va ir cambiando un poco y de ahora en adente habrá algunos spoiler de las sagas de HP. Como siempre hemos leído todos los Reviews y se los agradecemos y esperamos que sigan enviando sus hermosos comentarios. Aun que sea para decirnos que nos tardamos mucho.

Dejen reviews por favor.

The Three Queens.


End file.
